The Return of a Queen
by Beforethedawnbreaks
Summary: When Tabatha is taken by the elves to be queen, it will take all of Raguna's courage to bring his wife back home. If not, an ancient evil will be released once more on the lands and the darkness with threaten to consume Tabatha.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is me, Beforethedawnbreaks. This is my first time writing a fan fiction novel, so I thought I would give it a try! Just so you know, I love the character of Tabitha in the Rune Factory Series. Don't ask why, I just do! Although I cannot guarantee anything, I will try to post one chapter a week. Anyways, this takes place in the Rune Factory Frontier game for the Wii, not the DS version. It set about two years after Raguna and Tabatha marry. Enjoy!

_**Prologue **_

In front of a dark alter, stained with the dried remains of half-elf blood, knelt a elf with malicious intentions. Like all elves, he was blessed with beauty beyond imagination, slender form, and his skin a deep chestnut color. Although elves in this world were not immortal, they could live for hundreds, if not thousands of years. And it was with this hundreds of years, that kept him grounded in the ways of old. Humans were the enemy and inferior to the mighty elves.

Behind the alter, stood a sphere with greenish and black hues. It was through this orb that the elf spoke to his master.

It had been sealed by the first Elf Queen and it had killed her human lover , right before it was sealed. Time had forgotten the legend of the creature. It was not the like the nature of the monsters of this land, who could be tamed with soothing effect of a brush. No, this monster was not of this world,evil bred from it very soul. It wanted revenge on the elf queen's descendants. They would pay for the torment it received from it's imprisonment. The only way for it to be freed was the legendary Sixth Jewel, not found in the royal crown, but found on the necklace once worn by the elfin royalty. Now a days, it more then a myth. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the dark one for searching for it.

The elf that knelt before the alter, which never known fear in battle, began to shiver. The evil one was very cunning. Even in it's sealed state, it could kill with one blow. Such was the power of this creature.

The creature laughed, "Well now my faithful servant, are our plans set in motion?"

The elf shook with fear "Yes, my lord, I have dispatched my faithful captain of the guard. He is very faithful and will see to it we get Queen Tabatha back. She will still have the powers of the queen since she couldn't complete the ceremony without the legendary Sixth Jewel."

The creature snarled as he heard of the name. He wanted so bad to have his way with her. Oh yes, she would give him pleasure beyond reason once he began his rule over this world. "Good, remember our bargain. You will receive power beyond your imagination and rule in my age. You will become like a god."

Chancellor Vorm couldn't help but smile evilly. Now he had to dispatch of Minerva the legal way...

Minerva sat on the throne bored to death. Since this morning, her advisers brought problem after problem. With signing papers to giving decrees, she wanted to scream! Tabatha was the one who was good at this stuff, but no! When she was twelve, she "decided" to become a maid to Miss Bianca, spoiled rich daughter of that human family that even owned lands in the elfin kingdom! And to top it off, she hid her elf ears behind a maid's hat! Had she no pride as an elf? It got even more worse when she tried to fetch her older sister back home, only to discover that she had fallen for that stupid human Raguna. She had to admit though, for a human, he sure was cute. No wonder all the single girls in Trampoli fell over him. But he only had eyes for Tabatha and who could blame him? Even by elf standards, Tabatha was a beauty to behold. Every elf wanted to make her his mate, but she turned down everyone. Eh! Foolish sister! Nevertheless, she was happy for them, Just a month ago, she had heard Tabatha gave birth to a son name Leif. Knowing half-elves, his ears were most likely would be smaller, yet still elf-like. He would live as long as an elf and have all their special traits. She still had yet to meet her little nephew and, most likely, wouldn't for a while yet.

Next her throne stood her cousin, Claire who was head of the royal elf attendants. Her hair was purple, a common trait in the royal family. Though she may have not looked like it, she could be a deadly warrior ,who could kill human with one blow.

She aroused Minerva from her thought, "Cousin, you should pay attention. You are queen and must act like one. Besides, you have a meeting with Chancellor Vorm and the queen mother, Ella."

Minerva let out a scowl "That old bat can dip her head in a milk bucket for all I care! Besides, she always favored my sister more over me!'

Claire was about to protest that remark when the doors opened widely to reveal Chancellor Vorm and the Queen Mother Ella! They weren't suppose to arrive for another hour. What the...

The Chancellor knelt before the throne as Minerva narrowed her eyes. Of all people, she didn't need them right now!

Minerva grit her teeth "Why have you two arrive? As you can see, I'm a very busy queen and your appointment isn't ready yet."

Chancellor Vorm smirked. He hated Minerva with a passion. Oh how he longed to run his blade through her heart! But, alas, It would have to wait for now. "Your highness, I have some regrettable news."

The queen mother just chuckled. She hated Minerva as much as her granddaughter hated her. She had lamented when Tabatha married that low pond scum human. She wouldn't even acknowledge their child as her own flesh and blood. Worthless half-elf! They were all the same.

Ella came forward, "What the chancellor is trying to say, is this: You, Minerva, are not the true queen."

Minerva practically burst a vein, "What do you mean? Tabitha did the crowning ceremony as law dictates! I am now the rightful ruler!"

Ella laughed, "Yes, but you didn't have the legendary Sixth Jewel, so the queen's powers never transferred to you. Tabatha is still queen and you, my dear, are sitting in throne that is not rightfully yours."

With that, Chancellor Vorm snapped his fingers and his men came rushing in. Two guards went up to Minerva, removed her crown, and threw her on the floor. Claire gave a cry of anger and would have struck elves down for their conduct had not Minerva waved her off. Claire grit her teeth. She would make them pay.

Meanwhile, Ella took her position on the throne, "Until our rightful queen is brought back, I will rule. Now, go and swim in a lake for all I care! You are not needed!"

With that, Minerva and Claire hurried out of the room. Something wasn't right here! What was it? Well, they'd figure out sooner or later. For now, they just leave and make their plans. She'd get that old hag sooner or later.

In the throne room Chancellor Vorm gave a chuckle, "Well done your majesty! I couldn't get rid of a false ruler better then myself."

Ella chuckled "Well, now we must focus on getting my lovely Tabatha back. Since our laws say that a queen cannot marry a non-elf, she was never married to begin with. Now see to it that you bring her back unharmed. When she gets here, she has be wedded to the finest elf in the land! You, my fine chancellor!"

Chancellor Vorm bowed his head, if only the queen mother knew of his true intentions for the elf queen...

He let out a marry laugh, "You honor me very much your ladyship, I shall indeed rule our country with pride."

"Yes, replied the queen, "and bring the humans on their knees! Yes, soon Tabatha and you shall rule this world and we elves will take our rightful place in history! No one can stop us!"

Chancellor Vorm laughed. All the pieces in his plan were falling into place...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's me again. If you have haven't noticed yet, I had little trouble with the chapter system. I'm still new here, so hopefully I can get it fix. Anyhow, here's the "second" chapter of _The Return of a Queen_. Enjoy!

A Queen, a Warrior, and a Village

Tabatha was gazing up at the late afternoon sky, gazing at Runes and Runies. Something wasn't right about the little critters. Most of the time, when she caught glances of them, they were always content, living and breathing life into the plants around them, not today. Today they seemed restless, like something was upsetting the delicate balanced they maintained. The past few days didn't seem right. Lately, she could fill a chill in the wind. Not of coldness, but a feeling something bad was going to happen. Oh, if only elf senses weren't so accurate!

"Hey Tabatha, are you just going to stand there all day holding that dress?" Bianca said while drinking her tea from the picnic table that they had set up, "Not that I mind, but Leif seems to be getting kind of cranky."

Tabatha was just about to finish pulling today's last load of laundry down, when her mistress broke her of her thoughts. Oh, why didn't she pay more attention? Meanwhile, Leif started to cry in his little outdoor crib his mother had set him up in. He was terribly hungry and was not too thrilled to have to wait for his next meal. Tabatha let out a sigh. Leif was quite a handful! His mother went to ready his bottle for his evening feeding.

"Here," Bianca held out her hand, "Let me feed him. You go and get the laundry down."

Tabatha smiled as she watched her mistress hold and feed her son. Though Miss Bianca claimed she didn't care for kids, she sure was around Marco and Candy a lot when they were children. Even now, she could see Miss Bianca's lips curve as if they were about to smile. It was obvious Bianca had taken a liking to the half-elf. When Tabatha had first found out she was pregnant with Leif, Bianca had sent a whole pile of gifts for the little one. They were so many they almost couldn't fit in the house!

"By the way Tabatha, when is that husband of yours suppose to home?" Bianca laid Leif back in his crib, "He sure is out a lot."

Tabatha let out a sigh, "He is busy training Marco in the Green Ruins. Ganesha finally has allowed him to go since the boy is 14 now."

"What? But today is your two year anniversary! How could you let him just forget?"

"Please little miss, he is working very hard to keep the monsters from entering the surface, the least I could do is not pester him with something so trivial."

Bianca slumped in her chair, "Well did you at least get the bum a present? That would at least show you remembered.!"

"Well, uh, little miss about that..."

Bianca pounded her fist on the table, "Tabatha! Don't tell me you forgot as well? How could you forget your own anniversary? Goodness, it's bad enough when the man forgets, but when it's the woman! Oh I give up!"

Tabatha smiled at her mistress and finished folding the laundry. She loved little miss like a sister, but sometimes she got a bit, well, overbearing. Nevertheless, she knew her friend cared for her very deeply and would have done anything to see her happy.

"Tabatha," Bianca spoke out of the blue, "Make sure to go to Rosetta's to pick up the ingredients for evening meal and don't worry about putting that laundry away till tomorrow."

Tabatha stood up to bow, "Yes little miss."

"Oh and Tabatha, don't worry about Leif. I'll make sure that he'll be taken care of until you return. Also, use this time to buy a present for that man of yours!"

Tabatha bowed again before heading into the mansion. First she'd have to put that laundry in the washroom and fetch her shopping basket. Oh Tabatha! Don't forget the list as well! That would be a disaster! Once this was all over, Tabatha couldn't wait to go home with Leif and greet her beloved.

Meanwhile, Bianca turned her attentions to Leif, who was absently playing with his rattle. She gave the boy a sly smile, "Leif, our little plan is going as expected, Turner and Rita should be here any minute now to hold their end."

A worker ant was sent flying from a blast of electrical attack from a, Gungnir, the highest level of spear. The the giant monster sent crashing into a pile of bricks, which then gave a shudder before it's movements became still. A few seconds later, the creature's body disappeared into a circular green orb, which would then bring the creature back to it's original home.

"And that is how you send a monster back to First Forrest." replied the young man who sent the attack. He was about 22. On his back he had his two-handed sword, while his one handed sword was to his side. The man was dressed in light leather armor. There was no need to wear his metal suit since the monsters in the dungeon had weak attacks, and metal armor would hinder movement.

His younger companion, who was an half-elf, had gazed in aw while this little battle enfolded, "But Master Raguna, you didn't kill it did you?"

Raguna gave out laugh, "No Marco, our weapons are designed with return magic. The weapons themselves doesn't even hurt them despite what it looks like. Now if I was to engage in another enemy, that would be a different story."

Marco just shook his head. Ever since Raguna came to Trampoli four years ago, he was always wanted to be a warrior. His mother, Ganesha, on the other hand, wouldn't even hear of it. Sure, at the time, he played around with a toy sword, but his mother always, always discouraged him from his dream. And she was a blacksmith who foraged weapons for a living for crying out loud! It wasn't until after Raguna married Tabatha that he convinced his mother to let him train under his tutelage. She agreed, but Marco couldn't enter any dungeons until he was 14. Which is why they were here. Since the Green Ruins were the easiest of the four dungeons in Tampoli, this would be his starting point.

Along with was Marco's Silver Wolf Hunter, an injured monster he nursed back to health and his Chitter named Red. Raguna only brought one of his monsters, but his was the most powerful of the three monsters in their group, a Minotaur King. Naturally, his name was King. Not only were monsters good fighting allies, but often times, they could sense danger before it came there way.

The next monster to cross their pass was a Slime. With Marco riding Hunter, the monster fell upon the creature in one fell swoop. The slime, like the ant before it, disappeared in a green light which signaled its return to the First Forrest.

They continued onward until they came to a doorway covered in vines. The this room was suppose to be filled with Worker Ants so this would be a breeze for King. Marco was just about to cut the vines with his one-handed sword when Raguna placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Let me do that, you need save your rune energy for the this fight."

Marco nodded and placed the sword back in it's scabbard. So much to learn. Raguna reached his magical pouch where kept all his other tool, weapons, etc. How they all fit in there was forever a mystery, but it did its job. Raguna let out a shout and pulled out his Legend sickle. While a sword could cut through the vines with ease, Raguna found using a sickle was much easier for him to handle. Plus it kept his harvesting skills up-to-date. With precise movements, Raguna cut his way through the vines, "Be careful, Worker Ants can gang up on you in fast numbers and..."

Marco "What?"

Marco noticed that Raguna began search all over like a crazy man. He had never seen his master this shocked before.

Raguna shook his head, "Where are the Worker Ants? They should be in this room!"

"Maybe you cleared all them out?"

"No, even when they're numbers are low, they are always in this room. Marco, be on your guard , I don't like how this is turning out."

The monsters themselves were starting to get restless. Hunter was giving out warning growls, Red was hiding in Marco's hood, and even King himself began low trouble growls.

As the pair continued to explore the room, Marco let out a yipe, "Hey, something wet just fell on the back on my shirt. Oh, there is goes again!"

Raguna went to examine the boy's backside. Sure enough, Marco had green droplet stains on the back of his shirt. Raguna then took whiff of the green stains. Sure enough, they smelled of monster blood.

Marco "So what is it?"

Raguna "It's monster blood, Worker Ant I think... what the heck?"

Macro followed Raguna's gaze and the sight he beheld want to make him throw up. There, trapped on the ceiling by some sort of webbing, was the bodies of dead Worker Ants. Their bodies had been ripped to pieces. Green blood was all over the webbing. It looked as if something had come up here and feed upon the ants.

Marco's face became green, "What kind of sick monster would do something like this?"

Raguna was shaking all over, "Monsters don't feed on other monsters unless they're forced too, this is not the work of a monster, but something else."

While contemplating the sight before them, a pair of eight eyes stared at them behind their backs. This creature had the ability to cloak itself and its scent from it's prey. And right now, it's prey was the warrior and his student. The spider like creature slowly moved from the shadows, ever stalking so slowly ...

Marco "Ah man! Mom won't let in any dungeons again! Don't you now how long it took to convince my mother to allow me in here?"

Raguna shrugged his shoulders, "Better to be safe then sorry, come on let's get-"

"AHHHHHH!, Marco cries echoed through out the room. Something white had shot out and latched on to one of the boy's leg! In the distance, Raguna could make out a spider-like creature reeling in the boy with it's two of it's eight legs. It was no guess who was responsible for the ants death or what it had in mind for Marco.

With cry of rage, Raguna took his his two-handed sword, and with all his strength, cut the webbing in two. The spider creature let out a hiss. How dare this human interfere with it's next meal!

Raguna pulled Marco up to his feet, "Run Marco! King! Hunter! Run!"

With energy they thought they had never had, they burst through the doorway, running for their very lives. Meanwhile, the spider creature began making a clicking noise in the background. For a moment, there was silence in the room. Suddenly, something began to move within the ant corpses...

Raguna leaned against the wall, panting from running so fast in his life. Marco also sitting on one of the large rock to also catch his breath. What was that thing that had tried to kill them.

Marco "Master, are you alright?"

Raguna lifted up his head "I think so, hopefully we lost those, what ever they are..."

Hunter, who had been resting next to his young master, suddenly jumped on his feet and let out a warning growl. King positioned himself between Raguna and the rest of the group, threatening the unseen danger that dare to harm its master and the boy. Straight down the hall, Raguna and Marco could make out hundreds tiny spider-like creature's followed by a larger more menacing shadow.

Raguna "Crap! Looks like the darn thing brought back up, there is no way King could handle them all it once."

\ Indeed, though the noble creature would gladly give up its life for the humans, the monster could only hold the spiders at bay for no more then a few minutes.

Raguna looked around all over the room, though he easy could transport out with Return magic, Marco had yet to master the art. He had to protect the boy at all costs. But how? From out of no where, an idea came Raguna. It was a long shot to be sure, but it was better then the possibility of death. He commanded, "King, Hunter start digging near the boulder! Marco," he handed the Marco his Blessed Hoe, "start digging and help them out, I'll hold them off to buy you guys some time!"

Marco held the hoe in his hands, "Master! I don't have the Rune energy to lift it. I'll faint from just even lifting it."

Raguna smacked his head. How could he forget such a simple fact as that! Reaching into his poach once more, he gave the teenager Glitter Sushi, "Here, eat this to restore your Rune energy! It's just enough to keep you going.

With that, Macro nodded ran for the boulder and dug as he never before did in his life. Meanwhile, Raguna took out is two-handed sword. It was the best weapon to use against hordes of enemies that ganged up on him. The downfall was that it's strikes were slower, but now wasn't the time to think of such thoughts.

The first wave of spiders came in the master warrior's path. Launching themselves directly in at him, they bared their drooling fangs pumped with deadly poison. Raguna sent a wave energy, slicing them all in path. Wave after wave repeated itself, but Raguna manged to hold them at bay. But for how long? He could feel the beginning effects of his draining Rune energy, if he wasn't careful... too late. A spider creature launched itself right at Raguna's chest. Thankfully, right before it had it's chance, Raguna took his dagger from his belt, and stabbed it to death. But it wasn't long before mother came into view. She bared her fangs at the creature that had killed her young. Now he would pay!

"Get out of the way!"

Raguna turned just in time to see king gather Marco and Hunter in it's arm, running to dodge the coming boulder. In on swift movement, Raguna rolled to his side and just in time. A few inches and he would have meet a horrific death. The spiders were not so lucky. The hallway, being so small and the boulder, being so huge. Well, you get the idea. No spider was spared in it's path of destruction. As another added bonus, the huge rock caused a cave-in to the entrance, thus blocking any spider from trying to reach the pair and the monsters.

When the dust cloud had settled, Raguna did a quick scan around. King still held Marco and Hunter in his arms, though the silver wolf was getting annoyed with being held. Red finally came out of Marco's hood and begin to chatter. It was obvious he was displeased from be awakened from his nap.

When King set the threesome down, Macro fell to the ground to catch his breath, "Did we get them?"

"I think so." Raguna replied between breaths, "Do you still have some of the fish I gave you."

Marco nodded and reached into his pocket for the fish. Raguna took the fish and divided the portions for him and his student. Suddenly, they could feel a rush of Rune energy returning to their bodies. It didn't restore them all the way, but it was enough to get out of the cave.

Raguna stood on his feet, "I think, once we get to the entrance, I shall have Kanno seal this place, at least until I know what is going on here, it might be wise to do so with the other dungeons, though I think Whale Island might not need it."

"What?, Macro leaped to his feet in rage, "Master! If you seal the dungeons, then I can't train! And mother won't even let down here again!"

Raguna shook his head, "Marco, I have made up my mind, they have to be sealed. If this place is infected, then the others are as well. However, leave your mother to me. Once this problem is solved, we will train again. I swear it."

The teen could only nodded his head, just when he finally got to train, this had to come up! Raguna, on other hand, was deeply buried in his thoughts. What were those creatures and who left them there? There were more questions then answers. Maybe Stella and the library would hold the key. But first, a stop to Kanno at the clock tower...

Tabatha stood in front of the entrance to Rosette's store, she gathering her courage. Ever since she and Raguna had married, Rosette had become a bitter person. The young woman had once been in love with Raguna, but when Tabatha married him, she turned all her wrath onto the poor elf.

Tabatha shook her head. For goodness sake! She had once been queen of the elves! If she couldn't handle one human...

Holding in her breath she opened the door. She was suddenly greeted with the smells of fresh flowers and food in the air. Behind the sale counter was Rosette. The woman made a frown as she saw Tabatha enter and made her way to the food section. Danny, her assistant, was just arranging some cabbages when he saw Tabatha approaching.

"Tabatha! Welcome! What brings you in today?"

"Probably she forgot another ingredient" spoke Rosette as she dully gazed around the room.

Danny gave his boss a frown. He had gained a lot of courage in the past months, especially when he had asked Anette to marry him. They were expecting their first child in the fall.

Another door opened, and Eunice appeared. Since losing her weight, the inn keeper's daughter was running more often and had be more energetic of late. In fact, she was being courted by inn keeper's son from a neighboring village. No doubt, a marriage proposal was sure to follow.

"Oh, Tabatha! There you are! Guess what?" the young woman ran up to her friend.

"What?"

"You remember Billy when he was here for the flower festival, right?'

"Why yes, that young man seemed to be hanging around you lately."

Eunice blushed, "Well, yeah, his family is hosting a bonfire tonight and he has invited me to go with him! In fact, he suppose to pick me up anytime. I just wanted to tell you the wonderful news. Oh yeah! Here is a moon drop flower as a gift to you and Raguna for everything you have done for me."

Tabatha took the flower, "Really I didn't do anything, Raguna was the one who came up with the plan to help you. I just taught you what foods were good."

Eunice shook her head, "Tabatha, you give yourself to little credit! But that's what I like about you, always so humble."

Tabatha blushed red. She wasn't use to complements and it made her uneasy.

"Are you two going to hurry up," called Rosetta angry, "It's almost five and I want to close the shop soon!"

Eunice sighed, "Well, I should get going. Billy is coming to get me anytime now and I don't want to be late!"

And with that, the innkeepers' daughter left the store. Tabatha smiled and went to the counter. Rosetta kept giving a death stare as the elf placed her purchases on the counter. Tabatha was just about to pay when she remembered she was going to buy a present for Raguna. Mm-mm, what should she get? Though Rosetta was no blacksmith, she did have some tools her husband could use. Hammers, belts, knives. Ah! A knife! That is what she could get him. But the only knives Rosetta had on display were pocket knives and those wouldn't do for Tabatha's beloved.

"Do you have any more then these?" Tabatha questioned while looking up a Rosetta.

"No. And I wouldn't show you if I did."

"Boss! Will you please stop doing that? You know how Miss Bianca hates it when you treat Tabatha like that! Do you want us to go out of business? " Danny slammed his hands on the table, "Yes, we do Tabatha, let me go-"

"I'll go get it!" Rosetta gave let a growl and headed up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came back a good quality knife, "Here, this is the best one we got."

Tabatha took the knife from the shopkeeper and examined it. Though she was no warrior, she could tell that Rosetta was not lying.

"I'll take it. How much is it?" she put the knife back in it's protection covering.

"1000 gold, no more no less"

There was a moment of silence in the room before Rosetta spoke again, "By the way, I heard it's yours and Raguna's wedding anniversary."

"Yes, it is"

"It must be hard.'

"Why is that?"

"Well, elves live for thousands of years and most humans don't even live past hundred. Don't you think that is so little time to spend together?"

Danny was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to very much to go over to his boss and slap her. But that wasn't right and he thought it was a dishonor to strike a woman. Besides, he needed this job since wife had taken a leave from work until the baby was due. Money was tight.

Tabatha was trembling and very hard. Both her arms were to her sides and both her hands were in fists. It seemed as if she was holding something back.

When she went to look at Rosetta, her eyes had turned to a pure white.

Tabatha calmly looked at Rosetta, "Yes, Raguna and I knew that very well when we married, we both treasure the time we have, however little it may be. I shall go now so I won't be a bother to you any more.

With that Tabatha, gathered the items into the basket, thanked Danny for his belt and calmly walked out the door.

Outside; however, was a different story. Tabatha just walked as fast as she could. Away from the place that had fueled her anger. But her rage wouldn't be contained. In a bust of fury, Tabatha took her foot and began to kick at a near by rock, kicking and kicking until broke into pieces. Once her eyes returned to normal, Tabatha fell to ground and wept. Oh why did she have to lose her temper like that? She hadn't felt so angry in goodness knows how long.

"Why? Why do I do this? As an elf, I have to control my temper," she spoke in her native language, "or I could kill someone!"

She rocked and held herself in order to calm down. When her mother was alive, Queen Isis would often hold and comfort her daughter when ever something upset her. Oh how much she missed her mother!

Tabatha's tears had dried to wear she felt much better. She saw the sun setting in the distance. It was getting late and Bianca would wonder what was taking her so long. With a force cheerfulness, she grabbed the basket and made her way to the mansion.

When Tabatha arrived she saw little miss was still outside with her son, but this time, she was joined by Eunice's parents, Turner and Rita.

Both began to wave and went up to greet her while Bianca made a frown. What had upset Tabatha? Bianca could tell the elf had been trying to force on a face, but decided against bringing it up. Bianca would after her plan on Tabatha was carried out.

Rita approached Tabatha and gave her a hug, "Well look who's here! Tabatha, it so good to see you again!"

Turner also gave the elf a bear like hug, "Hello, Tabatha we just delivering some supplies to Miss Bianca here. We were just-"

"Oh let's just get to the point shall we?" Bianca interrupted while folding her arms, "Tabatha, they have a problem and it concerns you."

Tabatha cocked her head, "What is it?"

Turner rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Well, you see, we have two guests staying in one of our rooms. Well, point is, Eunice didn't have time to finish it because we had more important matters for her to attend. We were wondering if you might spare some of your time tonight? They don't arrive till tomorrow, but the job has to be done tonight."

Rita put her hands on her waist, "If you don't want to, that is fine. We know you are busy woman. Iris could do it, but she'd be pulling double duty and we're having a party at the tavern tonight."

"I'd like too, but I'd need to have someone take care of Leif, Raguna-"

Bianca interrupted, "I'll make sure Leif is taken care of, now go!"

Tabatha was spun backwards to the direction to the inn by her mistress. Turner took her shopping basket. What was she to do? With a sigh, she headed straight for the inn.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, all three began to laugh. The plan was going along perfectly...

"Yeah, that's the monster that attacked us in the ruins." Raguna's finger was on an illustration of the creature that he and Macro had to fight for their very lives.

He was in the library along with Stella the nun and Kanno the wizard. Both had been flipping through books until Kanno had found a book on legendary creatures.

The old wizard gazed at the picture, "Are you sure this what attacked you?"

Raguna, "Positive, it almost killed Marco."

Kanno, "This is a shadow spider, a creature that feeds off of anything, but is powered by darkness. Legend says that when they appear, it is a sign that something deadly is going to happen in this world."

Stella, "Then why would they appear here of all places?"

Kanno, "I know not, but I believe Raguna is right. We should seal of all the dungeons until we find out what is causing them to appear. Raguna, did you speak to the whale himself about this matter?"

Raguna, "Yes, he says he doesn't sense these things on him, but he has agreed to allow himself to be sealed if it would protect anyone from danger these creatures pose. He also told me that something bad is about to happen in this world. Something about 'time repeating itself' and that I was the only one who can stop it. When I pressed him for more answers, he said I will know so enough. Whatever that means."

Kanno, "I will take some men and Cinnamon and I will seal the dungeons, including the whale, so that no one can go in or out. But I doubt it will be effective in the long run. It's only treating the symptom, not the cause."

Raguna, "I'll round-'

But Stella wouldn't hear of it, "Raguna, you been through enough for one day. Let others take care of it for once. Besides, I need you to pick something up for me for the inn. Turner has a package for me. Lara can't do it because she is attending to Macro's cuts right now and her husband, Eric is busy with harvesting his crops. You're the only one right now who can do it."

It was no use protesting, once Stella had her way, she would get it no matter what. With a nod and a bid goodbye, Raguna made his way to the inn.

As soon as the door closed, Kanno let out a grin, "Those two have no idea what we have in store for them. Alas! Too bad I can't be there to witness it."

Stella put nodded in agreement, "Ah! Young love, once long ago, I knew of such a love..."

Tabatha had been in the room, cleaning and straightening. While she was dusting everything, Rita come into the room and set a meal for the couple who was to come. She explained they would be arriving sooner then expected. She better hurry...

Raguna came to the front desk and was greeted by Turner, "Well, if it isn't the warrior himself, so what brings you here?"

Raguna, "Stella sent to get a packet."

Turner, "Oh yeah! It's upstairs, where Iris's old bedroom use to be. It should be right in the view when you enter."

Raguna thanked him and head for the stairs. As soon as he was out of view, some of the village people appeared out of their hiding places. Turner and the rest of his plotters slowly made their way to to where the couple were...

When Raguna entered the room sure enough, they was a brown box on the floor. When he stooped to pick it up, he noticed some movement by the side of the bed. When he went to take a closer look there was Tabatha, with a feather duster in one hand, cleaning under the bed.

"Tabatha?" The elf let out a cry of surprise and quickly straighten herself. What was her husband doing here?

Tabatha, "Oh beloved, you gave me a fright! What brings you here?"

Raguna, "I was just about to ask you that, Stella sent me here for a package she needed. What about you?"

Tabatha explained the story of the innkeepers needing her help cleaning, "I couldn't say no and I didn't want to Iris to be overburdened-"

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut and there sound of a click. Raguna leaped up and began to try to open it. But it was no use, the door wouldn't open! There was laughter in the background. Turner's muffled voice could be heard, "Ha! Got you now didn't we you two! Had this plan for a week!"

Raguna, "Come on you guys! This isn't funny!"

Rita, "Sorry, no can do. We're not letting you out till tomorrow, might as well enjoy the meal we have set up and enjoy each others company. Don't worry about Leif, we take good care of him."

And with that, the crowd left and went to go party in the Tavern...

Raguna and Tabatha sat side by side on the bed. Both their cheeks were red and no words had been spoken since the joke. This would have continued had not Raguna's stomach growled. They were both hungry and the food looked quite tasty. Tabatha set out a sigh and made her way to the table, "Well, it is getting late, would you like something to eat? Food shouldn't go to waste."

Raguna made a nervous laugh. Food sure did smell good. While Tabatha spooned out the serving Raguna noticed a bottle of wine in an bucket with ice. It had writing that said 'For the two love birds.' Suddenly Raguna's face turned pale. How could he forget his his own wedding anniversary?

Tabatha brought her husband back to reality, "Raguna, the food is ready. Are you alright?"

Raguna, "No I'm not. Tabatha, I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry, but I completely forgot our anniversary and I-"

Tabatha began to smirk and then broke out in laughter. Raguna failed to see what was so funny. Once she had recovered, she spoke between breaths, "I'm sorry, I forgot as well. I could only get this the last minute, today in fact."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife. Raguna took hold it and unsheathed it. It was a fine looking weapon and of good quality, too.

Raguna, "It must have cost you a lot. I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to give you."

A sly look came across Tabatha's face, "I can wait. Besides let's eat and tell me how your day went."

While eating, Raguna recounted what he and Marco had encountered in the dungeon. Tabatha listened in shock and horror. Not only had Marco could have died, but Raguna... no she wouldn't dwell on it. Raguna was alive and that all that mattered. But still, she hated it every time went into those places.

Tabatha, "I so glad you're both alright. How is Marco?"

Raguna, "A few cuts here, but nothing that he can't heal from."

Both laughed and talked long after the meal was over while taking sip here and there from their wine glasses. Tabatha began to notice that one of the bobby pins that held her braids up began to poke her head. Heading to one of the mirrors, she took off her maid's cap and began to adjust her hair. Even with her hair covering them, Raguna noticed her elf ears poking through. Every time he time he saw them, he just want to... Suddenly without warning, Tabatha felt her husband encircle her in his arms and just continued to hold her.

"You know," he whispered in her right ear, "you should shouldn't cover your ears like that, they are part of who you are. You should proud to be an elf. Besides, I think they are wondrous."

Tabatha leaned her head against his chest, closed her eyes, and listened to his human heart. "I find that if I cover them, people are less scared of me or at least pretend not to be."

Raguna, "Well that's their own fault, besides you shouldn't care what others think."

She smiled as Raguna leaned in to give her a kiss...

In the distance, a group of elves stood facing the village. The village where their queen now resided. They had sent by Chancellor Vorm to retrieve their queen. And they were ordered to what ever it cost, no matter the price. Beware! Fate has a way of making destiny of this world in ways no one imagines.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I begin with this chapter, I want to apologize to the Rosetta fans out there. Making her seem like a cold hard woman might seem cruel, but please bare in mind. She had always been in love with Raguna, so I thought she would be a good candidate for someone who has lost her love to another. Anyway to the point, I hope to build the tension from her on out. Let's hope Raguna and Tabatha can survive what is coming to them.

The Separation of a Family and Two Young Lovers.

Lute the peddler, was sitting at the Lake, painting to his hearts content. For him painting gave him pleasure, especially since the love of his, Tabatha, had married his friend. Really, he had not the courage to tell of Tabatha if his love for her. It was only natural she was claimed.

Lute shook his head of such thought, it was stupid to think of such thoughts. Besides, he had a new love in his life, if only he could tell her. He continued with his painting of the lake. Little did he know, a dozen soldiers appeared from the hiding in the trees. All their faces, saved for one, were covered with metal face masks to protect their eyes and hide their identities. The non-covered man wore his hair long tied back in a pony tail. His hair was brown while his eyes were color of fire. His pointed ears flexed up and down. They needed directions for the village and this human would prove useful in providing the way. He gave a hand gesture and they began to make their move. With out warning, Lute felt a pair of hands grab his arms and mouth, silencing any cries of help the young man might give.

He was turned around and then forced to face the uncovered one, the leader of the these scoundrels. The elf eyed him with disgust before speaking in the human tongue, "My name is Norress, Captain of highest well trained troops in the elven kingdom. Human, we seek our queen, one who goes by the human name of Tabatha, do you know where she is? We heard she is in the human village somewhere. It would be in your best interest to tell us where she is."

Lute gave the elves a defilement look, "What do you want with her? She gave up her title to her sister; therefore, she is no longer queen. Besides, I wouldn't tell you where she is. Not even killing me will open my lips."

Norress shook his head. Oh why were humans so foolish? He let a sigh, "Very well, I wish it did not have to come to this."

Before Lute knew what was happening, the captain's eyes began to turn white as he placed a hand on Lute's face. With out warning, Lute felt the most horrific pain he had ever experience in his life. While he was letting out blood curdling screams, the elf continued to scan his mind. Ah! He found it! When his eyes returned to their natural color red, he let Lute go. The poor man sunk to the ground, barely breathing.

The captain knelt to the ground, "I'm so sorry to have scanned your mind; but, you left me no choice. As an apology for my actions, I will give you temporary sleep from the pain. It will also cause you not to warn the village of our presence."

The elf reached into his pouch around his belt, took what seemed like dust, and blew it into Lute's face. The dust caused the young man to cough for several seconds before passing out. The captain then ordered his men, "She's in the village, where exactly, he knows not, for it seems our queen is fond of traveling around. Meanwhile, we will raid the village for supplies and, if they don't tell where we can find her, we will kill them."

The elves let out a howl. This particular regiment of elves were very fond of shedding human blood and it only excited them even further. Perhaps the captain would allow them the pleasure of the company of "willing" human women while they were there. They couldn't wait to here the women's cries of terror when they had their way with them...

Tabatha stood outside of their home watching Raguna harvest the the plants in with more of the help from the monsters. This was part of the reason she fell for him. His way of taming the beasts. While elves did use monsters for everyday use, they viewed them more as slaves then partners. Raguna's monsters were never forced to work, all he did was ask and they did.

While holding Leif in her arms, she called out to her husband, "Raguna! Are you sure you don't need any help with the harvest?"

Raguna, "I'm fine! Really, the monsters are helping me with all the work! Besides! Today is your day off! After I'm through with the harvest, we'll go to the beach!"

Tabatha smiled, before she headed into the house. He was always like that, never letting her do any farm work. The most she did around the farm was brush or feed the monsters. Even then, Raguna made sure he got the heavy brunt of the work. Still, sometimes she wished that he'd let her help in some way beside just keeping the house clean. Ah well, she put Leif in his cradle before she went to kitchen to get some breakfast made and pack their lunch for the trip to the beach.

Turner was at the front desk, bored out of his mind. Rita was busy organizing supplies while Eunice was going about her daily chores in the tavern. Ah! What he wouldn't give for some excitement! He would soon regret such thoughts.

The door swung open and in came a group of men. He could tell one of them was an elf while what the others were he knew not. The elf came up to the front desk and lean in, "Excuse me, is this the local inn for this village?"

Turner frowned, he didn't like the looks of these fellows. But customers were customers, "Yes, what can I do for you? Do you need a room to stay at?"

Norress, "No, we come here for information. We are looking for the one called Tabatha. It would be in your best interest to tell us where we may find her."

Turner folded his arms, "I'm afraid I can't give out information like that out to you guys. If you aren't here to rent rooms or eat, then I am afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Yet, another foolish human. They would learn so enough, "Very well. I'm sorry it has to come to this."

In a few split seconds, using his mind, the elf lifted Turner with a wave of his hand, and sent him flying through the front door.

Marco and Candy were watching his mother from a hole in the floor upstairs. They were transfixed at her encounter with the strange men They had barged in here, demanding that she give them her goods. He had never seen his mother this angry. Her eyes were white as she gripped her hammer, "Like I said, you have to pay for my goods. I don't hand them out to thieves like you."

The elf who was in charge of the raid shook his head, "You worthless half-breed. Your human side makes you weak. If you don't comply with our wishes, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Ganesha held her hammer up. She could sense her son was watching above. She knew he would get Candy out and not to come to her aid. That is what she wanted. She would die to buy them some time. Gripping her hammer, she waited for the men to make the first move. Before any of the men knew it, Ganesha jumped into the air, lifted her hammer and sent it slamming into the ground. A blast of green energy emerged from the hammer, sending the men backwards. Even one crashed into her stock of spears, thus ending his life. With a howl like wolf, she charged to take out more of the trash that laid before her.

Meanwhile, Marco got to up from his hands and knees. He wanted very badly to help his mother, but he had to get Candy out.

Candy gazed at him with a look of horror on her face, "What are we going to do?"

Marco, "We'll leave through the back window. Mother is buying us some time. We'll ride on Hunter to Raguna's house and warn him of the danger. Then I'll go tell the other villagers to head into the woods. It will buy us some time to get women and children safe."

They heard crashing and bashing in the background and a scream from one who was in pain. Marco dared not look what was going on right at that moment. He needed to get Candy out. He had her get on his back, Marco went to back window and whistled. A few seconds later, Hunter appeared with Red on his back. The wolf looked at his master and let a low growl. Something was threatening his master. He would die to protect him. Marco leaped from the window. He landed on the wolf and Candy slip off Marco onto Hunter's back. Marco gave his stead directions and the foursome took off for Raguna's home...

Minerva sat at the table with the other elves. They held this secret meeting in one of the safe houses the Vorm and the queen mother knew nothing about. If they did... Oh! Minerva gave a shudder. She hoped not. To make matters even worse, everyone was screaming and shouting their heads off. This is why one should never get elves togther in this large of a crowd. They could never agree on anything. And to be frank, it was getting on her nerves.

Nolan, the retired King of Atherlon, was the only human at this meeting. Since receiving news what had happen to Minerva, he came with all speed. This was not good. He knew Vorm hated humans with a passion. What was he planning, he knew not. It didn't help that the elves were yelling and being disagreeable folk. And most likely, they would ignore him since they care not for his race.

Nolan, "Attention please! Everyone!"

No one heard or they chose to ignore him, "Please! Everyone! Calm down!"

Ah! She couldn't take it anymore! With a howl of rage ,Minerva leaped onto the table, took her bow, and shot the nearest elf's hat off his head! That got everyone quieted down. With eyes glowing white, she leaned on her bow, "If you jerks a done arguing and bickering, we can get on with the meeting! The human here has something to say! Anyone who doesn't listen can leave or have another taste of my arrows! Got it?"

Nolan, "Er- thank you your highness. Now then, does anyone know why the abdication ceremony did not work? I mean your laws do grant the a king or queen ability to step down from the throne for the next heir. Why did it not work in Tabatha's case?"

One of the elders with stood up, "Well, Vorm claims that Tabatha did not have the Sixth jewel. But, the jewel is only a myth. Legend says that if the king or queen wishes to retire, he or she must have all six. But no king or queen has ever retired, so there was no need to do the ceremony."

Another elf snorted, "Well, look what good it did us! Now the queen mother is sitting on the throne, acting all high and mighty until our Tabatha is fetched! She and Vorm are plotting to take over and here we are hiding like common pigs! We should be up there fighting and killing their hides. Oh how I miss the old days when one could skin one's enemy in public. And with honor!"

Naturally, this started another disagreement. Pretty soon, they would have started their quarrels, had not Minerva shot another elf's hat off her head, "I'm running out of hats here to shoot, next shot is in the arm. Now pay attention!"

Nolan took a cloth and rubbed the sweat off his brow. This was too much for the elder warrior, "As I was saying, here is what I think we should do. We should do more research on this legendary jewel, find out where it may be. Then we can complete the ceremony to have her highness take her rightful place on the throne."

A young scholar stood up, "Human, I can do the task. I have access to our whole libraries. If I find anything, I will send word your way."

Nolan nodded, "Alright, see you get it down quickly. Meanwhile, I'll go to Trampoli. From here it is a 6 day journ-"

Minerva slammed her fist on the table, " We don't have time! Elves can travel faster on foot then your pathetic horses can. I'll go and alert the two love birds. But for now, we need to assign jobs to which all of you log heads are to do! Got it?"

For the rest of the night, Nolan and Minerva assigned tasks to whom it suited best. Most were soldiers, who were not to fond of Vorm nor his methods of ruling. Should worse come to worst, they would be in charge of the rebellion should the need arise. Servants in the Castle would keep their ears open for any piece of info that could be proven useful. Nolan would continue to stay at his vacation villa in the elf capital. Though he didn't have much influence at the elven royal courts, he would do what he could to get Tabatha back home and Minerva back on her rightful throne. When the meeting was adjourned, Minerva took off in the direction of Trampoli. If those goons did anything to hurt her sister or her family, they would pay dearly with their skins...

Marco and Candy, riding on Hunter, went as fast as the wolf could carry them to Raguna and Tabatha home. The married pair were both surprised to see them in such a state. When Marco relayed to what he and Candy say, Raguna's face turned crimson. When Marco was finished, Raguna gripped his Rune sword, "Marco, take Hunter and any other ride-able monsters and try to get as many women and children you can, out of the village. Tabatha take Leif and Candy into the woods, until your sure your tracks are covered. I'll have King go with you guys for protection. I'll go and see if I can help Ganesha in anyway."

Tabatha's face turned into in ashen pale. Before he realized, Tabatha threw her arms around his neck and began to weep, "Please don't go! What if they kill you? I couldn't bare to lose you. Please! There has to be some other way"

Raguna cupped both hands around her face. He could see her eyes were turning white from the extreme emotion, "Tabatha, I have to go. Human men don't stand a chance again them. With my skills, I might be able to hold them and buy you guys some time. That is what a true warrior is, sacrificing his life, especially for the weak. Which is why I have to go. It is my duty and honor to do so."

He leaned in and gave her kiss. She whimpered as she shed more tears. Raguna stroked her hair before letting go of her embrace, "Take care of Leif for me. Make sure he grows up strong and knows the right path to follow."

With his sword in his hand, Raguna headed towards Ganesha's blacksmith shop. He would not look back. For if he did, he wouldn't go to the people's aid.

Meanwhile, Marco leaped on Hunter and took off to warn Stella and the others who were attending the holy ceremony of the week. Several other monsters followed closely after the pair. They would serve any who couldn't keep up with escaping into the woods.

King gathered Tabatha, who was holding a wailing Leif, and Candy in his arms. With a war cry, the monster, raced straight through the forest. He could travel faster then even the speediest elf, even with two young woman and a newborn to boot. Candy clung on for dear life. Tabatha soothed her wailing son. She was thinking. Thinking of how to keep her husband alive and that the plan she thought of he would not approve of...

Ganesha hands were tied behind her back as the men led her outside. Although she had few cuts and bruises, she was mostly alright. It was a different matter for the men. Most of them had sprain limps or broken bones here and there. One even lost his arm in the fight and now only a wrapped stump was in it's place. When Ganesha was forced on her knees she was greeted with the sight of Turner's dead corpse. Rita held him in her arms and was wailing. Eunice was with the group of young women they had rounded up for their pleasure time. She was crying on Cinnamon's shoulder, the girl herself couldn't even hold back the tears.

The white haired one lowered himself down at Ganesha's level, "I must commend you half-breed, you manged to kill one of my men and caused great torment to them. Most can never beat us, much less a woman."

Ganesha snicked, "You call your selves warriors? What kind of elves go around raiding and killing innocents? Ha! You are no more then trash, parading around pretending to be soldiers to the crown."

With a frown, Norress calmly back slapped the half-elf, "You will regret those words half-breed, now then where is Tabatha?"

Ganesha let out a grin and spat into his face, "You think that I'm going to tell you, piece of scum!"

Norress's eyes began to whiten as he pulled Ganesha by her hair. He had enough of this half-breed who dared to insult. Pulling his dagger from the belt, he was going to end her life right here and now. But the blow never came. From out of the trees, another dagger came hurdling through the air, knocking his dagger from his hand. Norress gave a howl of anger, who dared interfere with his kill?

From out of the bushes stood a young human male. In his hands, he held a strange looking sword and a shield in the other. The young man caught a glimpse of Turner. It only fueled his anger more for what they were doing to his village, "You're lucky I didn't send that straight to your heart, what gives you the right to come here and murder those whom have no cause for your wrath?"

Norress, "Our actions are justifiable, we seek our queen Tabatha, but no one will tell us where she is."

Raguna tighten his grip, "She is no longer queen of the elves, now if you don't take your men and leave, your lives will be forfeited to me!"

The elf gave a laugh. This human amused him. He would play with creature before he ended his life, "So be it, let us end this quickly for I am in want of human female companionship."

The man let out a howl of anger, "I'll die before I'll let you lay a hand on any of these women!"

The man raised his sword and charged at the Norress. But the elf was quicker, he brought his sword to block the blow while waiting for an opening. The man was slow in his movements and Norress gave a strong kick into his enemy. The man didn't even flinch. With another movement, he sent his sword to strike his enemy. The fight continued on for several minutes. Norress had to admit, the human fought well. Even he was starting to tire from his attacks and the use of Rune energy, but it was time to end this. Using his mind, Norress grasped the man by the throat while in the air. It was just enough hold him up while at the same time, not to block his air flow.

Norress, "Human, what is your name? I have never fought a more worthy foe then you of your kind."

The man snarled, "Raguna."

Norress chuckled, "Raguna, I will remember it well. Now die Raguna a hero's death!"

From out of no where, a blast of blue energy appeared and sent the elf flying into a near by pile of crates. Raguna came crashing down on the ground feet first, thus spraining his left ankle. The rest of the men drew their weapons, where had that blast come from? From out of the woods, a figure appeared in the distance which was a she. She had a maid's dress on with her bare purple hair flowing in the back. Her eyes were white with anger and she had in her hand another ball of energy forming should the men strike Raguna again. As she approached Norress gasped as he recognized the approaching woman. Gesturing to his men, he knelt to the ground as his men followed his example. When she reached them, he exclaimed, "Ah! Your majesty! We have been trying to find you, but these scum wouldn't unseal their lips!"  
Oh how Tabatha wanted to tear these creature's head off! But she had to avoid anymore blood shed. She turned to face her husband and let out a cry of rage and horror. There he was, lying in motionless heap. His breathing was uneven and she could sense he had more damage then he appeared on the surface. She hurried to his side and held his head in her arms, "What did you do to him? Who are you and why have brought trouble to these people?"

Raguna opened his eyes to gaze up at his wife, "Tabatha is that you?"

Tabatha looked down and smiled while tears poured onto his face, "Yes, my love. I'm here. No don't move. You will only injure yourself more."

He gave a low moan, "I thought I told you to stay hidden."

"I did. I left Leif and Candy in King's care. I couldn't leave you alone."

Norress gulped. Tabatha could have easily have killed him. But he knew she never had killed before and wanted to keep it that way. Ah! Perhaps he could play that to his advantage, "My lady, Chancellor Vorm and your grandmother ordered me to bring you back to the elven kingdom. No matter what the cost."

Tabatha snarled while making a fist, "I am no longer queen. My sister is. And if she knew what your actions were, you would all have the death penalty."

"I am afraid it is not that simple. You see,when you transferred your title to your sister, you did not have the sixth jewel. Therefore, it makes the act void by law. You are still the queen and have a duty to the elfin kind."

"I cannot, I'm married to this man you see before me and I bore his child. I cannot leave them of my own accord!"

"My lady, law forbids our rulers for marring non-elves. As such, your marriage never happened. According to their eyes, you had a child out of wedlock. Not that it matters. But I will to do what ever it costs to bring you back, even if I must threaten lives."

Tabatha could tell from his eyes he lied not. She could take him out, but not all of his men at once. She knew he was not joking and there was only one choice.

Raguna seemed to read her mind, for he gripped her arms, "No! Don't do it! They'll kill you!"

Tabatha gazed into his eyes before pressing her forehead to his, "Raguna, We both know if I don't more will be killed."

Turning to the captain, she asked, "Will you give your word, you will not harm these people and leave their goods behind?"

"You have my word as captain of your loyal guard. No more harm will come to these people."

Tabatha gently laid her husband on the ground before kissing him goodbye, "I love you, if my capture will spare your life, so be it."

She then face the Norress, "Very well, captain. I will go, but know this. When we reach the capital, I will make sure you and your men will pay for what you have done here."

"Very well, it is agreed."

Before she knew what was happening, Norress gripped her by her arms and threw handful of the sleeping dust into her face. Tabatha let out a gasp and slumped to the ground into a deep sleep. Gesturing to his men, they came and gently picked her as if she was a glass vase.

With strength he never knew he had, Raguna jumped to his feet and charged at the elves who dared touch his wife. Norress chuckled as sent another blast of energy his way. Raguna was slammed hard against the floor. His enemy came up to his face and snickered, "I regret taking your mistress here. Ha! You married to this woman? You are not even worthy of her. She has more power then even you can imagine. What she saw in you, I know not. Rest assured, she finds more pleasure in the Chancellor Vorm then you scum. That I guarantee."

He laughed giving Raguna a vicious kick in the ribs. Raguna howled in pain. And to make it worse, his eyesight was fading. Fading from his body shutting down in order to repair the damage and replenish his Rune energy. He tried to fight the growing darkness, but it was no use. His last sight was the unconscious figure of his wife being bore off, before the darkness claimed him. It would be the last. The last time they would see each other in a long time...

The dark orb watched all this time what happened and it laughed from the joyful pleasure of seeing others in pain. Ever thing was falling into place. Soon he would get his revenge on the descendant who had imprison him. Oh how he longed for that day! No doubt her pleasure slave would come for her. The evil thought for a moment. Perhaps he could find a use for him. Yes, he most certainly would...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! You might be wondering why I make spelling errors all time, well part of the reason is because I have a language impairment! Yeah I know! Weird and wacky world! Anyway, the reasons I have been able to update these chapters is quite simple. One, I'm on school break, two, I don't have a job at this point because mine is during the school year, and three, I'm bored to death of playing video games. Onwards to the next chapter!

Despair and Hope

Chancellor Vorm was busy in his study. He had many plans to put into action and so little time. First was to bring Tabatha back to the palace. That seemed to be taken care of. Second, find the sixth jewel. That had proven to be very difficult. Even with his best scholars and researchers, no one could locate where the jewel was. Ah well, that might take more time. His master was a patient fellow and, as long as they had gotten the queen, he could wait a little longer.

Vorm poured himself a glass human wine. He couldn't help but admit one thing about the race he despised, they made quality drinks. Perhaps in the new order, he would keep some for making good wine.

An elfin servant entered the room and bowed, "Yes, what is it?"

"Captain, Norress and his men have just arrived back my lord."

"Ah! Send him right in!"

The servant bowed and left the room. A few minutes later, Norress came and bowed. Vorm nodded. He hoped this was good news.

Vorm placed his hand on his desk, "Well, was the mission a success?"

"Yes, my lord. Queen Tabatha is resting in the chambers as we speak, though I had to use sleeping powder on her in order to bring her in safely. Though it was an unfortunate."

"Was there any causalities?"

"I'm afraid so, though if those bugs had cooperated, there would have been no need for force."

"An unfortunate necessary."

"There is one matter, Queen Tabatha said once she was here, she would have my and my men's heads chopped off for the killings."

"I'll take care of that, your services to me are to valuable. Oh! Before I forget, here, have this letter sent throughout the kingdom."

The elf took up the rolled parchment into his hands, "What is it, lord?"

"A degree, to have the all half-elves in our kingdom be restricted only to the Northern lands . Any caught outside the area of confinement, they forfeit their right to live."

Norress face turned pale, "My lord, would not that cause an uproar? Though they are a small minority, most are merchants or business relations, would that no effect trade to the human kingdoms?"

"No, I am planning to bring human merchants to replace those half breeds. Besides, it will put us with even better graces within the human kingdoms. It is all part of the plan."

"Very well my lord."

Norress again bowed and went to the door when Queen Ella entered the room. She had a dress made of green silk with green rubies around. Norress bowed again and left. Meanwhile, Ella came up to Vorm, "Vorm! I have received word that Tabatha is brought back is this true?"

"Yes, my queen, but she won't be awake till tomorrow, she has had a rough day."

The queen mother folded her arms, "Good, I have the invitations to our welcoming home ball sent out. Every royal and noble, elf and non-elf, shall be there. It will keep up good relations."

Vorm sat in his chair and toyed his letter opener, "Excellent work queen mother, it will give the appearance that we wish to continue our relationship with the rest of the world."

Ella gave a laugh, "Yes, so what will the next part be?"

Vorm, "You will know soon enough. Now majesty, might I advise you to work on the ball. That will be my most important work, for I will announce my engagement at that time.

Ella gave out squeals of delight! Oh how she wished for plan to hurry along! Nevertheless, it would be wise to do what Vorm wanted of her. She then curtseyed before she sailed out of the room.

Little did they both know, from a hole in the wall, a pair of eyes had watched the entire meeting..

Claire leaned against the brick wall. Dang! What were those two up to? Whatever! At least she found more valuable piece of info. Tabatha was here! Man! She hadn't seen her cousin in goodness knows how long.

"Uh Claire, what did you learn?"

She turned to face her brother. Like the rest of the family, he had purple hair, though his eyes were blue. He wore the official royal guard armor and had a sword and dagger to his sides.

"Nettle, two things I have learned. One, he is banishing half-elves to the Northern lands."

"What? But that will upset trade! Is he mad and why would he do such a thing? The half breeds give our wealth!"

"Part of the reason is that he's bringing human merchant to get in good graces with the human kingdoms. What he has planned in store, I know not, but the second thing I learned is that Tabatha is here at the palace."

"So Minerva failed and she..."

"We cannot think about that at this time. Right now, she says we need to focus with our plan. Let's get out of here and report back."

Nettle nodded as his sister took off and he followed behind her...

Everything was a blur when Raguna eyes began to open. Where was he? Taking some time to search his surroundings, Raguna found that he was lying on a soft bed. The ankle he had sprain in battle had been bandaged up. The wounds that he had received from his battle had also been dressed. He felt like he had been wrapped up like a birthday gift.

When he struggled to move, he felt a resting hand gently hold him back. "Raguna, be still, you have been out for three days now. Your wounds have not been healed."

It was Laura the nun. She was sitting in a chair, watching over him this entire time. Eric was standing beside her and he grinned, "Young man! I take it your coming around! We've been attending to your wounds day and night! Laura here had to give 10 energy drinks before you started to show any signs of recover."

Raguna groaned, "Where', Where's Tabatha? Where's Leif?"

Both Eric and Lara gazed at each other before Eric replied, "I'm afraid she was taken by those brutes that attacked us. Iris is now trying to see if she can track them, but we haven't heard from her yet. Your son is alright, he's with Miss Bianca at her mansion."

Raguna, "Everyone else?"

Lara, "Ganesha suffered very minor injures. Being half-elf, she healed faster then you did. Turner wasn't so lucky. He was killed during the attack. We buried him yesterday."

Raguna heard another groan in the next bed beside. He turned to see that it was Lute. When the attacked happened Iris had found him near the lake. She brought him to the inn. Lara was treating everyone who was injured during the attack at the inn since the clinic was too small.

Lute found a cloth on his head and removed it. He would have moved to sit up, had not Lara told him to rest.

Raguna, "Lute! What the heck happen to you?"

Lute, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Both men began to tell each other their tales of what their attackers did to them. Lute had the easy end. All he had was a painful mind reading and sleeping dust, while Raguna was beaten like a rag doll. Though Lute tried his best to joke through the pain, he knew Raguna was in no mood to laugh. Raguna then lifted his head and leaned against the bed post. They had to do something, but what? He had to get to the Elf Kingdom some how.

His thoughts were interrupted when Stella and Iris entered the room. Knowing that the elder nun wished to talk to the men alone, Lara and Eric bid them farewell. When Iris had entered the room, Lute's face blushed sightly red, "Uh, Iris! What brings you here?"

The vampire gazed at her feet and shuffled them a bit, "Oh, well I'm just here report to Raguna."

Raguna whipped himself upright, "Did you find Tabatha?"

Stella was about to force him to rest when Iris shook her head, "No, I managed to pick up their smell a few miles in the woods, but I soon lost the trail. I wish I was awake! I would have given those goons a piece of my own might!"

Her Christmas eyes began to glow as she tighten her fist. Stella put a loving hand on her right shoulder, "Child, you couldn't have known. During the day, you're in a deep slumber. Besides, you're powers would have been weaken in the sun. It was good they didn't find you upstairs."

Iris, "Still, I will do whatever is possible to make them pay! Not only did they take on those of their own, but they kill one of us a well. Vampires don't take it lightly when one of their own people are killed. They will soon see they're not to mess with me."

Lute was stunned. He had never seen or heard her act this way before. But then again, she just lost Turner. He was like a father to her when her own people were lost. Lute groaned, "Stella, may I get out of bed now? I really would like to walk around a bit. My legs are feeling cramped."

Iris, "I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble to himself and takes it easy."

Stella, "Alright, that sounds like a plan. Meanwhile I need to speak to Raguna privately."

Iris put one of his arms around her shoulders. One of the after effects of the dust was shaky limbs. Lute thanked Iris for her help. She blushed again and said not to mention it. Right when they left the room another figure entered. She was a mess. Their visitor had not bathed in days and there was a foul odor to her. Raguna let out a gasp, "Minerva! What are you doing here?"

Minerva put her hands to her side, "Well duh! I make to warn you guys! But it looks like's Vorm's men beat me to that right."

They sat their for hours talking, telling what had been happening here in Trampoli and in the Elf kingdom.

Minerva, "Vorm is one dangerous guy. What he has planned, I know not, but he hates humans. My idea is that he's planning to do something to the human race. I wouldn't put it past him to come up with this scheme. Plus, he's always lusted after Tabatha. They were originally betrothed to each other as kids, but she broke it off when she was turned 16. He was not to thrilled to hear she married a human and made me queen."

Raguna said nothing. His mind was thinking, thinking of a plan to put into action. Ah! He found it.! "You said Tabatha needs to find this sixth jewel in order to make you the ruler, do you know where it is?"

Minerva, "I'm having my scholars who are faithful to me look into the matter as it is, I'll know as soon as I return."

Raguna, "Good, because I'm going with you."

Minerva leaped her feet, "Are you stupid? Those men beat you to like bag of beans and you want a second round? Elves are way stronger then your kind, heck, even a half-elf could beat you without any problems. What makes you think that I'm going to let you go with me?"

Stella, "I hate to agree with her, but she is right. You are still healing from your injuries, and you can't even move your ankle yet."

A sudden change happened to Raguna. His face became dark with rage that even sent shivers up Minerva's spine, "When someone threatens a man's family, he must do everything in his power to protect them. I failed in that aspect. Leif has no mother and Turner is dead. These men must pay for their actions. I will bring them to justice. I will make them pay and I will make them regret they set foot in our village or even laid hands on my wife."

Minerva held her hands up in defeat. What could she say? Any elf with honor would be moved by his speech, though she wasn't about to admit it to him, "Alright, but if you get in trouble, don't blame me. Yo, old lady! I think if it's best if you left the room for a bit."

Stella, who was not please by the remark would have protested had not Minerva's eyes began to glow white. Raguna told her he was alright and not to worry. She let out a sigh, said her farewells, before she left the room. When the door was closed shut, Minerva, with inhuman speed, locked the door and stood at Raguna's bedside.

Raguna, "Minerva, what are you doing?"

Minerva, "I'm going to speed up the healing process of your leg and the rest of your body. We need to leave tonight. Seeing that you have monsters to ride, you should be able to keep up. Be warned, you're going to feel the worst pain you could ever feel. This is much worse then breaking bones. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Raguna, "If it helps me get Tabatha back, then so be it."

Minerva held one hand up over his stomach and one over his legs. Closing her eyes, she began to mutter in a strange language he had never heard before. Suddenly, two balls of green energy began to form in her hands. The green energy then struck at him like lighting to a tree. Raguna felt like he was being hit by a boulder, no, much worse. He screamed in agony as the energy began to close up his wounds and heal his leg...

Tabatha moaned as she came to her senses. She found her herself under satin and silk sheets. Where was she... oh, now she remembers! Raguna! The last thing she remembered was Raguna lying on the ground in a heap and she had sleeping dust thrown in her face.

When she tried to move, she found a hand gently keeping her in place. Tabatha turned to see it was her cousin Claire. She was sitting by her bedside keeping watch. Nettle was also there. He had been placed as her guard so no one would bother her highness while she rested.

Tabatha, "Claire? Nettle? What I am doing here and where is Minerva?"

Claire, "You need to rest my lady, you have just only begun to awaken. Norress and his men brought you here. We have been tending to you for two days now."

Two days! What had happened in Trampoli?

Nettle, "Minerva tried to warn you, but it's obvious she didn't make it in time."

Tabatha, "So she-"

Claire, "We can't think that at this time. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend too.

Tabatha, Vorm and your grandmother, you're to meet them in the throne room once you awaken. It's a good thing elves recover from sleeping dust faster then humans or you would not be able to go."

Nettle stood to take his leave as his sister went to one of the many wardrobes to dress her ladyship. Claire pulled out a radiant green dress with emeralds and various jewels surrounding the gown. Claire then worked on letting Tabatha's hair fall to the her shoulder. It was a custom for elven women of high rank to let their hair out long. Claire then placed the jeweled crown on Tabatha's head. She certainly did look like the queen of her people. Tabatha stood gazing into the mirror at the alien woman before her. For now, she was not Tabatha the maid., she was Tabatha the queen, ruler and protector of her realm. She would have to enter the dangerous world of political games. A world she wanted no part of.

With a sigh, she rose to her feet and simply nodded as Claire opened the door and lead her to the throne room. She would do what she could to have Minerva back on the throne. Then she would be swift as she could to go to her lover and son. If anything had happened to them, there would be death to pay...

"You can't be serious!", Lute screamed as Raguna began to pack a bag on his Cone, Swift Foot, his faster monster. After hearing his screams, Iris had broken the door down and would have killed the elf had not Raguna intervened. Though his walk and his wounds healed, he would have to take it easy for the next few days.

Raguna looked at him before returning to packing, "Rita is going to look after my son. Kross said he would watch the village while I'm away. Bianca is already heading to the elf kingdom to see Tabatha and help Nolan in anyway. I'm going to get her back."

Lute, "Raguna! Those men beat you like you were nothing but road kill! What could you do?"

Raguna walked over to his friends and placed his hands on Lute's shoulder, "If you were in my position, what would you do? Wouldn't you give your life to save your love's life? This is what I intend to achieve, even with my own life's blood."

Lute thought for a moment. What he said was true. He would die for the woman he loved. And he hadn't even told yet!

Suddenly, they heard a loud screaming in the distance. It was Minerva. She had on a pack and had managed to wash in the hot springs from her long jog. Iris followed closely beside her. The vampire didn't wholly trust her after the episode with healing Raguna. Iris landed right in front of her and crossed her arms, "I thought I told you to hold!"

Minerva, "Listen bloodsucker! We don't have time to hold it! My sister is in Vorm's care at this moment and you want me to hold it?"

Iris eyes began to glow, "Yes and we're still haven't finished over that little stunt on Raguna. You do that again and I'll-"

"What, you'll turn me into a vampire?"

"No and first off, I can only do that with humans, and second off, it can only be done on someone who is suppose to be your love. Besides, vampires found your species repulsive and feather brained."

"Why you-"

Raguna interrupted them, "Hey, Minerva! Are we ready to go yet?"

Minerva, "Yeah, are these two packed yet? I wished both girl and the human wouldn't have to come, but it seems we have no choice."

Iris and Lute gave each other looks of shock before Lute spoke, "I thought only you and Raguna were going."

Minerva rose her hands in the air, "Why do I even bother? But I suppose it isn't your guys fault. Listen, elves have a natural ability to sense the future. To put it bluntly, my elf senses are telling me you both need to come. Vampire lady I can see why, you I don't know. All I know is this, if I don't bring you two along then Raguna fails in mission to rescue my sister and something bad is going to happen to destroy the world. Either way you have to come"

Raguna, "But, Lute knows nothing of fighting and Iris powers weaken during the day!"

Minerva, "She can have the night shift. We'll train Lute if we have too, but they need to come. You're going to need their help! Fate has decreed it! If they don't come, then I don't take you to the elves. Simple as that!"

Raguna rubbed the back of his head in frustration. His sister-in-law was always having her way. If she said they had to come, well... Raguna didn't want to force them. They should have the right to choose. He turned to gaze at them. They were his is only hope of ever seeing Tabatha, "I don't want you guys to be forced to come, if you don't want to, that is fine. But, it would help me greatly if you did."

Iris took a step forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, "My friend, you restored me when I was split in two, and you saved our home the best way you could. It would honor me greatly if I traveled with you."

Lute also gave Raguna a slap on the back, "Listen, I couldn't warn you in time to save you or the rest of the village. Besides, I am a peddler. I know several friends who will help along the way. But I will need a monster to ride."

Raguna could only nod before tears started to spring up from his face. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He threw both his arms around both of his friends as he kept whispering over and over thank you. Minerva started to sniffle a bit before she barked up. This was no time for a crying party! They had work to do. Raguna went to get another Cone he owned for Lute to ride. Iris could keep up with Minerva as long as they traveled at night. She could rest on one of the monsters during the day. Iris went to the inn to get his bag and Iris went along as well to do the same thing. Raguna smiled as his friends left his farm. He would find a way to pay them back, no matter what the cost was...

Vorm and Ella were in the throne room all to themselves. Ella was sitting on the throne, all hype with excitement. Tabatha would be here any minute and the **true** queen would be seated on the throne. Where was Minerva, she knew not nor did she care. The girl was a mistake and one she hoped would disappear from the world.

Suddenly, the massive front entrance doors were swung open and a guard proclaimed, "Her majesty Queen Tabatha of the elves."

As Tabatha entered the room, Ella and Vorm went and bowed to show their respects. Tabatha only narrowed her eyes as she circled them a bit, "You know grandmother, you don't need to do that."

Ella simply smiled and would have hugged her granddaughter, had not Tabatha made a motion she had no desire to do so. Well of course she wouldn't be fond of the queen mother at this time, but she would soon come to reason. She would soon forget the half-breed and that private creature she chose as a husband.

Ella, "My dear! How was your journey? I hoped it was pleasant."

Tabatha folded her arms, "I never knew we had such brutish creatures as guards! Have you been going easy on recruits?"

Ella had a genuine look of shock on her face. Vorm could only chuckle. He knew this was coming up. It was no little matter. Yes, he thought Norress went a little overboard with the attack, but he got the job done. He was a too valuable asset to his plan. Vorm would just send him on other missions so he wouldn't have to deal with the queen simple as that.

Vorm rose to his feet, "I'm afraid I do not understand what has occurred, your highness, could you please give us more details?"

Tabatha began to tell what the men did in the village and how they had killed an old friend, what they did to Raguna, etc. By the time she had finished, her eyes were white with rage, "I want those men executed Vorm, they have no right to do what they did and they give our people a bad name."

Vorm nodded, "My lady, I am just as horrified at my men actions as you are. I will see that this matter is personally taken care of."

Ella went up to her granddaughter and nodded, "Yes, besides you shouldn't think of such matters Tabatha. I'm sure that human is alrigh-"

But she didn't get to finish as Tabatha lost her control and screamed, "He's not alright! And don't pretend you care! I know how much you loath and despise the human race! That's why you won't even acknowledge my own son has your great-grandchild!"

Vorm put a hand on the queen's shoulder. He had to get her calmed down or else risk blowing the palace up. That he did not want to happen, "My lady, I think you should not bring up much matters at this present time. Besides, there are other important matters to attend too."

Tabatha glared up at him with vengeful eyes, "Once we have things settled, I'm going back to Trampoli. I know not either if my husband is dead or my son is either. I must find out if things are alright there."

Ella raised an eyebrow, "I afraid that is very unwise, my dear."

Tabatha folded her arms, "Are you trying to threaten me, grandmother?"

Vorm put his hand on the queen mother's shoulder, "What your grandmother it trying to say is that certain accidents might happen if you return."

Tabatha, "Are you saying I cannot return even though I have absolute rule over both of you?"

Vorm leaned his head to Tabatha and simply smiled. Oh she would be so easy to play with! He let out a chuckle, "You are free to go anytime. No one is stopping you. However, you may find that the village of Trampoli destroyed if you return there. And if I remember correctly, only pure elves can be born in the royal family. If you left, I'm sure our people wouldn't look kindly to your illegitimate offspring, much less that pleasure slave you kept in the scum village."

Tabatha would have taken his sword and slice them both of them up. That was what she wouldn't have done. But what could she do? Though she could fire Vorm, he had much power and influence over the people. Even laws he signed would take months to change. Well, what ever he was planning, she would play along with their game. She might be able to hinder or at least slow what ever they were up too.

Tabatha stood straight and with a commanding presence, "Very well, then let us attend to the matters you speak of immediately."

Both either of the two jerks knew what was happening, Tabatha made her way to the throne and sat in it. Ella gritted her teeth, "Tabatha my dear, you just arrived and you must need-"

Tabatha, "I am fine. Grandmother, you leave now, I will see you at dinner. Vorm, please send one of the messengers here. I am going to make sure everyone in Trampoli is safe and offer any aid I can. Then we can talk about what has been troubling our lands."

Vorm, "My lady, I can see to the matter-"

Tabatha held her hand up, "Yes, but I do not trust your methods of messages. In fact, send for my cousin Nettle. He is trustworthy to get what I need done."

Vorm let out a fake smile as he and Ella simply bowed and took their leave. She had no idea who she was messing with...

The half-breed screamed as Vorm ended her life in front of the alter. He imagined it was Tabatha in his grasp, pleading for mercy.

The dark one saw his servant in his rage and it amused him. Not only that, but it also fed him the darkness from Vorm's heart. He enjoyed the killing and the torment very much.

Once Vorm's rage had subsided, the dark one let out a chuckle, "Having a bad day?"

Vorm instantly turned to bow to his master, "Yes, it is the queen. She is a thorn in my side. She is giving me a headache."

"Is she interfering with the plans?"

"No my lord, but her presence does make it difficult for our plans to proceed."

"It doesn't matter, I have waited this long, I can wait longer."

Vorm was about to stand before his master called out, "Oh, and one more thing, do not kill the human who claims to be the queen's pleasure slave."

Vorm jaw dropped to the floor. What, "My lord, I thought you wanted him dead."

"I did at first, but now, I see he may be useful to us. I wish to test him."

Vorm gave a shudder, "How will he be useful my lord?"

The dark one gave a laugh, "Why not we test him and see?"

Vorm watched with horror as the dark orb began to pulse with light. With out warning, the shadows began to move in the distance. A monstrous cry came from the shadows as the spider began to emerge. The were five of them and all wanting the blood. The same type of spider that had attacked Raguna and Marco in the Green Ruins.

The largest of the spiders came up and bowed to it's master. The orb gave another chuckle, "Find the one named Raguna and test his power. Do not kill him, but see how he fights. Do not rest until you complete your mission."

The spiders let out a war cry and scattered down the tunnels into the night. They would do as their creator would want...


	5. Chapter 5

It took me forever to write that stink-en fourth chapter. Also, I want to apologize for the false new chapter emails fanfiction sent out. I was trying to correct some spelling errors and add some more content to the fourth chapter. Hopefully I didn't screw up a wonderful story that everyone is enjoying. Also, just make a note. Starting July, I won't be able to do the once a week chapter thing. I'm working a couple of side jobs in July and then I'm taking a trip in August right before I start college again. Yeah, fun. Anyway, that doesn't mean I'll leave you hanging. It just means I'll be updating 2 chapters a month instead of 4 if college and work allow it. I don't like leaving work half finished and I like to keep my promises. Enough from me now, onward to the next chapter!

The Beginning of a Hero's Journey

Raguna stood right above Turner's grave. The warrior couldn't help but shed a few tears. This man had risked everything to protect Tabatha and his son and looked what it cost him: his own life. Raguna placed a moon flower over the grave while his small group looked on. Minerva stood in back with her arms folded. Lute was on one of Raguna's Cones while Iris stood next to him. The vampire would need no ride if traveling during the night, and she would ride with Lute during the day. Iris had no trouble sleeping anywhere.

They stood there for several minutes before Minerva placed a hand on Raguna's shoulder, "Hey brother-in-law, I know this human risked his life to save you. I will be forever grateful for what he did for you; but, we need to leave now if we're going to save Tabatha and stop Vorm with his mad schemes."

Raguna simply nodded absently before turning to his Cone. He swore oaths up and down in his mind. Oaths that Turner's death would not be in vain and that he would avenge his death. Also, if he made if out alive from this adventure, he would see to it that Rita and Eunice were taken care of. That he promised to his dead friend.

But Raguna was stopped dead in his tracks. There in the distance was the entire village of Trampoli. They were gathered together lead by Stella and Kanno. Ganesha was the next to them with her left arm in a sling. Though she healed faster then a full human, it would be another few days before she could use her arm again. Raguna could only stare in amazement before asking, "What are you all doing here?"

Kanno stepped forward, "My boy, you don't think you can just leave without a good-bye do you? Besides, we all have something to give you. Here."

The old man handed Raguna a necklace. It was shaped like a half hexagon with red jewel in the middle. Raguna only gazed at for a moment, "Thank you for giving me this."

Kanno face shown he was outraged, "I'm not giving this to you! It is for your journey. With it, you can summon any of the monsters you have in your barn. You just call out your monster's name and it will come. Be warned, it does use Rune energy. Don't lose it or else."

Raguna smiled and thanked the old man. Ganesha came up next and handed him sword. Raguna took withdrew the sword from the scarab. The sword was completely rusted and looked as if it hadn't been sharpened in years. He could only squint inside, "Thank you, it is fine gift."

Ganesha could only laugh, "I know what you're thinking. The sword has been on in my elven family for years. Legend has it that it brings luck to it's owner. It may not seem like it, but it seems to have a will on it's own."

Before Raguna could thank her, Minerva came up to the sword and stared it for the longest time. She then shrugged her shoulders, "It looks like a piece of junk to me, but my senses are telling me you will need it. How it will help, that is a mystery I don't know."

The rest of the village's gifts were either of food or money for the journey. Each time they gave him their gifts, they gave him encouragement or told him to bring back Tabatha safely. Raguna turned to see Marco in the distance. The young man had a pained look in his face. Raguna knew how much the boy wanted to go, but his mother simply wouldn't hear of it. He had not spoken to Raguna since. The master let out a sigh and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Will you at least not say good-bye?"

Macro glared at him with hurtful eyes, "You wouldn't even fight to let me on this adventure! I would be more help then Lute!"

Raguna pondered his words carefully before replying back, "That may be true, but Lute's destiny is with us on this trip. Marco, I want to ask you to do something for me."

Macro cocked his head, "What is it?"

Raguna, "Will you watch the village for me? Though Kross will be in charge while I'm gone, he will need all the help he can get. You and your mother are the only ones who can defend the village against monsters and such."

Marco eyes light up. He started to cry before the man who had been like a father to him, "Yes master, I do as you ask."

Raguna whispered in the boy's ear, "And make sure your mother takes it easy."

Ganesha, "I heard that!"

Raguna then approached Stella who was holding the baby Leif in her arms. He took his son into his arms and gently rocked him, "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to bring your mother home safety."

Lief only yawned before gently falling asleep. He handed his son back to Stella before he leaped onto Swift Foot. He waved his hand, "Don't worry everyone! I'll be back with everyone before you know it!"

With a loud yelp, he speed into the woods. Lute gave his Cone a pat. The unicorn-like-creature reared and followed his master with poor Lute holding on to dear life. Iris and Minerva followed after them with equal speed of their own.

As the landscape rushed past their views, Raguna's thoughts only focus on one person. And that person better be alright or there would be revenge...

Tabatha was drumming her hands on her chair while her fellow elves continued argue at their secret meeting. Ever since Nettle went to Trampoli, he had reported back her son was alive and doing well. The village did sustain some injuries. Several villager's were hurt in the attack. Tabatha wasn't surprised that Turner had died, but she still grieved. Another thing that trouble her was Raguna. He, her sister, Iris, and Lute were all on their way to come and rescue her. Every time she thought of her husband, she always had mixed feelings. On the one hand, she felt such joy she had not felt these past few days. Her love was coming to rescue her! What anyone wouldn't such love and joy? But on the other, she was fearful. She heard of Minerva's recent stunt of "healing" Raguna. Oh she wanted to ring her neck! And Raguna! What was he thinking? He should have been resting, not galloping around with still healing wounds. But that was part of Raguna's charms that she fell for. Always doing what was right without thinking of himself. She would never want him to change that;but, he shouldn't neglect his wounds!

Nevertheless, she couldn't think about such thoughts for long. She had to set aside Tabatha, the maid and put on the mask of Tabatha the queen. Which is why she was here. She had heard of Vorm's latest stunt of banishing the half-elves to the northern lands. Such a cruel fate! The Northern lands were were like a dry dessert. Only the craziest of elves lived there because they wanted to achieve a higher state of being, want of solitude, or just weirdness.

That Vorm! Once a law passed, not even the queen could change it the elfin lands! But she could alter it a little. Rather then banishing the half-elves to the north, they were to leave the elf kingdom. She also added that they were to be provided with food and other necessaries for the lands they would travel to and make of their new home. How she wished she could give them their own lands, but that would cause an up roar with the rest of her people. This was the best she could do. Naturally, her grandmother was not to please her. Well, pleased didn't describe it. More like, her rage included destroying her bedroom! And Vorm! He actually had the nerve to justify his actions! "It will bring in more trade if we use human merchants and it will help get in with good graces with the other nations."

Though it would increase their wealth greatly, she knew Vorm wasn't doing this just to get riches. He was to proud to stoop so low for wealth. No, he was up something else, something more terrifying.

Tabatha thoughts were interrupted when she heard a crash and the sounds of scurry feet. Oh, bother! This is why elves never got along at meetings. They could never keep their opinions straight.

Tabatha began to tap her hand on the table and the room became silent. Though she wouldn't dream of it, she had enough energy to destroy everyone. Which caused all in the room to fear and respect her power. She sighed. This was on of the many reasons she gave up her queen ship.

Tabatha lean from her chair, "Alright, now that this session has been called to order, let take care of what we needs to be done. With my sister gone, I will be acting in her place. Now the first thing I would like to know, why didn't the crowning ceremony work when I gave my throne to Minerva?"

One of the elven lords named Lord Carth stood to speak, "Vorm claims it was because you did not have the legendary Sixth Jewel. We have taken a look in the our ancient records and he is right. Your ancestor, Queen Nora and first ruler of our nation, declared that all sixth jewels must be accounted if a king or queen wishes to retire early or give their title to another in the family. No elf leader has ever chosen to do it, so there was no need for it."

Nolan stood to rise. He had been helping Tabatha since her "arrival" at the palace, "But on the royal crown, there is no place for a sixth jewel. There is only five. Where would it be put?"

Lord Carth eyed Nolan distastefully. Tabatha narrowed eyes at Carth, "Well my lord? Aren't you going to answer his question?"

Carth bowed his head, "It was never on the crown, it was on a necklace. Or that is what are legends say. It was said to be divided up into 2 pieces. Why this was, we'll never know. We don't know the location of the pieces."

Another elf lord stood up, "Our scholars have been scouring scrolls,books, anything that might give us leads. There has been no success thus far."

Nolan let out a sigh. Why couldn't elves accept his help? True, he was a human. But he only wanted to help. Tabatha and Minerva were the only elves that that would acknowledge that their kind needed his help. Well, he would do what he could.

Nolan turned to face Tabatha, "Your majesty, I think we should discuss the whereabouts of your sister. If I'm right, she coming back here with help, yes?"

Tabatha nodded sadly, "Yes, she is coming back. But she is traveling with group. My husband is with them. She claims that they are needed if we are to defeat Vorm."

Lord Carth stood in protest, "Another human? That is just all we need! More humans. It's bad enough we have this one here, we don't need another-"

A bolt of energy shot past his head. Claire's hand was facing the guard, her eyes were glowing white. Tabatha placed her hand on her cousin and body guard, "Claire, calm down."

Claire glared at the elf lord with wrathful eyes, "Know your place lord, the human here is helping us. I am not fond of humans as you are, but I will not have insult our guest of honor who has been nothing but a help to us."

Carth, "Why you-"

Tabatha rose from her seat, "That is enough from both of you! We cannot afford fight amongst ourselves. Now, I think it high time we end our meeting. Carth, continue to have our scholars search for everything we can on the sixth jewel. Specifically, where it is located. That is all for now. Meeting adjourned."

Many elves took their bows and headed for their usual positions around the castle. As they filed out of the room. Tabatha place her forehead on her hand and rubbed it. She couldn't do this! It bad day in and out with dealing hot headed elves. Making sure they kept in order and trying to keep up appearance, that just wasn't the life for her. What longed for was to raise her son in peace with Raguna in Trampoli and that had been stolen from her. Once this was all straighten she would return to her home and hopefully never be bother again with theses duties.

She was about to rise with Claire falling behind. Nolan had already left along with Tabatha had dismissed her people. The retired king had much to plan if war was to come.

Claire was also distracted in her own thoughts. Why did her cousin wish to abdicate the throne? True, Minerva would make a great queen, but Tabatha surpassed her sister in every way. It quite a shock when Tabatha canceled her engagement with Vorm. Her grandmother was outraged her granddaughter would do such a thing. When word came that Tabatha had married beneath her status, and a man who was a human to boot, everyone thought she was crazy. Most of elves who mingled with humans were the males, most of which for a excitement or for their pleasures. It was rare for an male elf to marry a human woman for love. It was basically unheard of for a female elf to mingle with human males. Female elves were very picky about their life mates. It was not uncommon for male elves to fight duels amongst themselves over one woman elf. But then again, Tabatha wasn't like most elves. She hated fighting and wished only for peace. It seemed like in her nature to choose a life mate for heart qualities then for looks.

Claire noticed her cousin 's head was tilted to the ground. As it was custom, Tabatha's hair was out long and flowing down her shoulders with her crown on her head. She could see Tabatha was in deep thought. Claire had to know. She stopped in her tracks and asked, "Cousin, there is something I must know. If it offends you, I won't bring it up."

Tabatha turn around and looked at her for a moment, "Very well, what it it?"

"Why did you give up the throne? You have been trained for this ever since your mother died. Many would happily give anything for power, yet you give up so easily. And why marry a human? A male elf, sure, but a female elf and queen no less?"

Tabatha though to collect her thoughts, "Nay, cousin. I would be happy to answer your questions. First off, I feel as if I'm in chains day in and out at court. I was born into a life that demands duties and bring honor into one's country. If I don't do things the right way, I bring shame and people talk. I hated it. I hate how people of my class look upon those lower as if they are dirt. No matter how hard I try, I can't get these higher class to understand the lower. They will always stick to the old ways and never come into the new. They don't understand that the lower is freer then they are. The lower do not have to put up a face or try to hide one's self. They are free to choose how they want to live.

As for your second question, I can't really answer that one. All I can say is, I meet Raguna and I chose to love him. I don't know why I did. It just happened. I most likely would have married an male elf, but I meet and chose to love him."

"That doesn't make any sense. I thought you had fall in love. Yet you both chose to love each other?"

"I can't explain it any other way. It something you have to find out for your self."

Claire could see that Tabatha began water up a bit, so she did the only thing she could do, give her a hug. Tabatha began to burst into tears, "I miss him so much, I never been separated from my family for so long. I scared for him, Claire! What will Vorm do to him once he get here?''

Claire could only pat Tabatha's back, "My friend, I have no answers of the future. But I can tell you this: If this man is willing to go through trials that most men would coward at, then he is noble man indeed. Now come, it's getting late and we must prepare you for dinner."

Tabatha could only nod as her cousin gave her another hug and helped her to her room...

Raguna came to a halt has he looked into the sky. It was almost midnight and already they had already covered one fourth of the journey to the elf kingdom. It already past midnight, but that didn't stop the warrior from wanting to push further. He turned around on his Cone to look at his band. They were a sorry state. Lute was hanging on to his Cone for dear life which the monster did not enjoy. The creature had taken a likely to scaring the poor man. Iris and Minerva were both leaning on their knees breathing hard while glaring at each other. They had tried to both out race one other, but both were equal in speed. The warrior turned his head into the distance. They had to hurry, if not, something bad would befall Tabatha.

Minerva could see the fire in his spirit and she admired him for that, but she knew they needed rest, "Raguna I think we should bed down for the night."

Raguna, "Tabatha could be in danger! We have to get there before anyone hurts my wife!"

Minerva sat on the ground, "She is in no danger. If it were so, I would push us to go further. Vorm can't afford to kill her just yet, that would cause an outrage among the my people. Besides, he has always lusted after her. He will more likely try to make her his mate."

Raguna's eyes widen with rage and his hand gripped his Rune sword, "He'll have go over my dead body before he even touches her!"

Lute spoke up, "Raguna, she is right. Iris, Minerva, and your Cones could go on, but they need rest. Besides, you are still healing from your wounds."

Iris, "Yeah, we could rest here. I can keep watch while you sleep and then I can sleep during the day while we travel."

Raguna gazed at his boots. They were right. Although they could travel further, he could see they were all worn out. Even his wounds were still healing. He let out a sigh, "Alright, but we leave at the break of dawn."

Both Raguna and Lute dismounted the Cones. Raguna then petted them, "Now you two, head back home. I'll call you back at dawn."

Both Cones wagged their tales and disappeared to their barn. This was also an excuse to try out his new necklace. When they vanished, Raguna turned toward Iris, "Iris, go scout around so we can build a fire. We did have supper, but I think it wouldn't harm us to have a snack."

Iris rose to her feet, "Alright, I'll be back in a few."

Lute stood up as well. This would give him the perfect chance he need, "I'll go with you, I wouldn't mind helping you and a woman shouldn't be alone by herself."

Iris's face turned red from embarrassment, "If you want to. I'm mean, if no trouble-I-I mean come on! This way!"

She grabbed his arm with more force then she intended and dragged Lute into the forest. Though Lute's arm would be sore, it was worth the price. Now would be perfect as ever to confess his love.

Minerva watched scene play out as she reclined on a boulder with her hands behind her head. Raguna was busy fumbling about with his pack. Minerva then sighed, "Well, it seems bloodsucker and fire head seem to enjoy each others company. A little to much if you ask me."

Raguna turned to glare at his sister-in-law, "So they like each other, what is wrong with that?"

Minerva, "It bad enough dealing with you two when I visit, I don't want reel with them making ogle eyes at each other. Why don't they just confess and get it over with?"

Raguna shook his head and laughed, "Minerva, you need perfect timely to say such things."

Minerva just huffed and leaned to take a nap. Raguna then went through their supplies to get their snack ready. He pulled out to two four apples and four bags of nuts. When he set the food, he then repacked everything he took out. He turned toward the food; but, to his surprise it wasn't there! He looked around in confusion. Where was the food? He turned his gaze to Minerva, "Minerva! Wake up!"

The elf let out a growl and glared at her brother-in-law, "What now? I was just having a nice nap!"

"Where's our food?"

"How should I know? I've been asleep this entire time!"

Before the argue further, they heard a loud crash followed by a loud crunching noise. It was coming behind the boulder that Minerva had been sleeping behind. With a hushing motion, Raguna simply withdrew his sword silently. Minerva followed suit by withdrawing her knives. They both circled behind the rock. Raguna nodded toward his in-law as she followed his lead. Both suddenly swung their weapons at what ever was making the noise. There was nothing there!

Raguna lowered his weapon, "That's strange, I was sure something was there."

Minerva still clenched her knives, "I don't like this, something is not right here."

They turned to go back when they were greeted by a shock of their life time. There, on the rock, was a little man. He had a long white beard growing from his face. He was wearing leaf-made clothes with a brown hat that was like a witch's hat. Around was four empty bags of nuts and with three apple cores. The little man had just finished eating their last apple. Minerva grit her teeth, "I think we found our thief. Hey! You there! What kind of creature goes around stealing our food?"

The man just turned ponder the sight of then for a moment. Before either could know what happen, the old geezer threw the the eaten apple core at Minerva's head and laughed. Minerva shrieked at him and threw her daggers. The old simply dodged her attacks and scrambled off into the distance. Minerva chased after him, intending to kill the creature that had dare insult her. Before the old man could get away, Raguna suddenly was in front of him with his sword in front of his face, "Going some where, thief?"

The old man simply whacked Raguna's head with his stick and leap into the trees to escape. He would have succeeded had not a tree limb broke from his weight and he fell to the ground stun. With inhumane speed, Minerva picked up the man by his shirt, "Alright you old geezer! Spill the beans! Who are you and why did you steal our food? Are you a spy for Vorm?"

The old man snarled, "You should respect your elders young lady! I haven't eaten in days! And why would an poor old man like me work for that traitor Vorm! You got some nerve!"

Minerva was just about to kill him when Raguna put his hand on her shoulder, "Minerva, I hate to admit it, but he is right. Wouldn't Vorm send someone more worthy then this man?"

He turned to study the creature for a moment, "Sir, if you were hungry, you could have just asked for food. We would have been gladly share some of our meal with you."

The old man snorted, "I apologize sir, but you must understand. Many don't take kindly to strangers. Tell you what, if you let me down, I will gladly repay what I have stolen."

Minerva, "Oh like I'm just going to let you down. I still own you for hitting me with that apple core! I-"

Raguna, "Put him down Minerva."

Minerva, "But-"

Raguna gave her one of his looks and she just grumbled before dropping the old geezer to the ground. The old man snorted and looked up to his savior, "I thank you kindly sir, since you saved my life, I am your servant for life. I may not look like it, but I have many tricks up my sleeves."

Before Raguna could answer, Minerva screech out loud, "You're not serious are you? This old goat could betray us in a second!"

Old goat, "My name is not old goat, it's Ruffle Beard, though you can call me Ruff."

Minerva began to laugh, "Oh? So your named after a dog? That's original!"

Ruff would have hit her with his stick had not Raguna intervened, "Will you cut it out? Sir, I need to talk to my friend a bit, I would love your help, but I need to consult her majesty on this matter about you."

Ruff nodded. He went on top of the rock turned his back to give them their space. Minerva then turned to hiss at him, "Raguna! What are you thinking? You can't let squirrel man follow us!"

"Well, what do your elf senses say? Do we need to take him on our journey or not?"

Minerva shrugged her shoulders, "I can't tell. Besides, elf senses don't always work like that."

Raguna would have answer her, had they not both heard a scream in the distance. The scream belonged to Lute.

Raguna wheeled around toward Ruff, "Listen! Stay here until I get back to rescue the rest of my party. Don't do anything rash!"

Raguna withdrew his sword and ran into the bushes followed by Minerva...

As soon as Lute and Iris were far away from the camp, Iris dropped her hold of him and began to pick up some fire wood. For a moment they both silent. Lute gulped. For months he had tried to gather his courage to tell Iris of his love for her, but they were always interrupted. Not wanting to continue the silence anymore, Lute chirped, "Uh-uh, Iris? Um-um, do you need any help with gathering the firewood?"

Iris turned to meet his gaze, "No I think this is enough. Do you want to head back?"

Lute, "Iris there is something I've been wanting to give you."

He fumbled in his pockets. Oh where was it? Ah! There it was! He pulled from his pocket a small painting of a moon flower. For weeks now, he had been working on it in secret to give to her. He knew she loved flowers, second only to tomato juice. When choosing which to paint, it wasn't difficult to choose.

Lute gripped the picture tightly in his hands, "I wanted to give this to you, I thought you might like it. I'm not good at growing flowers so I thought I'd paint a flower for you."

Iris let the wood fall to the ground as she seized the painting. She took a good couple of seconds to look at it before smiling back at Lute, "Oh, Lute! It's so beautiful! You must have work very hard to create such a beautiful work! I love moon drop flowers!"

Lute rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "I thought you might say that, I really wanted to give it to you."

They stood gazing into one another eye's, each one not daring to move. A million thoughts swarmed into the young man's mind. He wanted desperately to hold and kiss her, but he knew that it was wrong to such a bold move. Especially since he did not confess yet.

Lute purposely motioned his eyes to the ground, "Um, well Iris. There is something I wanted to tell you. Well, for quite some time now."

Iris blushed again, "What is it?"

Before Lute could confess, he felt something latch on to his back. With shocking speed, he was pulled off his feet and being dragged into the bushes.

Iris screamed, "Lute!"

When Lute turned his head, he was greeted with nightmare he thought only possible in dreams. A huge gigantic spider was pulling Lute toward itself. Lute could only guess it was a webbing of some sort. Lute tried cutting the webbing with a dagger, but it didn't even scratch it.

In the blink of an eye, he saw something move into towards with lighting speed. With her fingers now transformed like claws, a glowing eye Iris speed toward the peddler. Iris landed between the spider and Lute right before she cut the webbing. Grace and speed, she grabbed Lute by the collar and began to run. But they were both surrounded. Four more spiders had crepted from the shadows. They were mouths were dripping with saliva mixed with venom.

Iris held hold clawed hands up, "Lute don't move I'm going to-"

"Iris!"Lute watched in horror as Iris was flipped on her back, pinned by spider webbing. He tried to save her, but he too was imprison like Iris. The spiders began to circle their trapped prey, toying with them like a cat and mouse. It over. It was all over. Lute watched as the one spider reared on it's hind lakes, posing for the death strike. Lute could only close his eyes. "Iris!" he shouted with his last breath, "I just wanted to tell you that I lo-"

The blow never came. The spider made some gurgling noises before falling to the ground. Black blood began to spew from it's head. Dead center in its head, was an knife. Before the spiders could react to their dead comrade's death, Raguna and Minerva flew from the bushes.

The great fight began to commence. Raguna landed on the first spider, intending to strike his back. The spider was quicker, it knocked Raguna in his side, sending him flying to the ground. He groaned in pain and made an effort to stand. The creature was right in his face and ready to strike, when a long stick came smashing onto it's head. It was Ruff. He began to circle the monster, giving Raguna the time to get up. Raguna grabbed hold of his necklace, "Buzz! I need you!"

A Killer Bee monster appeared before the group. It was just about to settled for it's nap before being called into battle. When it saw the spider creature, it began to hover threateningly. The spider never knew what hit it. Poison stinger after stinger was shot all over it. Overwhelmed by the venom in its system, reeled over and moved no more. Raguna picked himself over and patted the bee. Any monster that produced venom was immune or had a high resistance to any poison, venom, etc. "Good boy, ready to fight the rest?" The bee hovered happily, ready to fight for its master.

Meanwhile Minerva had taken out one spider and was battling the last living one. This one seemed to be more cunning or more will. It had seen its kin fall and had no desire to suffer the same fate. With speed that stunned the elf, the spider knocked her to the ground. It was just about to kill her when his he was stunned in the back by a flying something. It turned to see that it was an old boot that looked as if it been at the bottom of a lake for quite some time. More stuff was thrown at its head, a skillet, spoons, a rock, etc. Ruff was pulling these various objects from a small poach from his belt. The spider growled in rage. It would kill the elf later, right now, it wanted to tear the little man limb from limb! Nevertheless, the spider never got its chance. Raguna jumped into the air and cut all of its legs in no swipe. Buzz finished the job by shooting more stingers into it's back.

Minerva growled, "I could have taken him out! I just wasn't ready!"

Ruff, "A enemy never shows mercy for weakness, ding bat!"

Minerva. "Why you..."

Raguna shrugged his shoulders and went to free Lute and Iris. When Iris was released, she rubbed her wrists right and went over to Lute to look him over for wounds. Raguna was also in the process of releasing him.

Poor Lute! So many emotions were bursting inside of himself! He cursed that he was weak against the spiders, he couldn't protect the woman he loved, and he could tell her the truth.

He felt the bonds give away and he sat up to rub life back into his wrists. Lute then thanked Raguna and calmly went to help back to camp. Minerva watched the entire situation, "What's his problem?"

Iris only glared at her before she ran after Lute. Ruff began to laugh at the elf, "Way to go bean sprout! You really know how to draw a crowd."

Minerva's face grew red and she chased Ruff. Raguna would have calmed them both down, but his mind was else where. That was the second time he was attacked by those spiders. He couldn't place his finger on it. It seemed as if someone wanted him dead. Why, he didn't know. Who wanted him dead...

The dark orb's spider stood before its master. It had warped back when it saw its kind all killed by the hero. If the dark orb had a face, it would show no emotion. "You have done well completing your mission. I now know that this man is indeed the chosen one. Now DIE!"

The spider began to shriek in torment as its body began melt and blood poured from its body. The orb laughed at the sight before it. Once the spider had melted into nothingness, it began to make its plans. Clearly the hero would be a threat. No problem. It would use him to get the necklace and soon it would be free. Oh how freedom would taste once it was unleashed ...


	6. Chapter 6

I had a writer's block and also I wasn't in the mood to write. That's why I hadn't wrote in a while. This project was eating away at me however, so here is chapter six. On a side note, could any anyone send some fan art? I would love to know what you guys think Vorm, Ella, and Ruff look like. Maybe even the great evil in it's true form? It would be cool. Plus I would love to see some fan pictures of Tabatha and Raguna together and Lute and Iris a well. I'm also thinking about doing a prequel of how Tabatha and Raguna met with my sibling, who is a writer like myself. But that won't happen until after I'm done with this story.

Onward to the Capital!

Raguna awoke with painful reminder of yesterday's battle. His back and limbs were sore with bruises all over his body. Lute was still asleep on his bedroll. Although he suffered no injures, the peddler was still exhausted. Minerva was nearby snoring away while Ruff was in the tree tops mumbling about stealing fruit from farms.

After the battle, Raguna didn't know what to do with the old man at first. True, he did save their lives during the battle, but could the creature be trusted? Minerva was all for ditching squirrel man. She claimed that he would only cause more trouble and that he couldn't be trusted. Iris, never fond of Minerva, voted that they should allow the little man to come along. This disagreement would have lead to an full scale war, had not Raguna decided to put it to a vote. Minerva voted against him while Iris voted yes. Lute decided not to vote. He claimed he didn't know about the situation enough and he felt it would be best if an odd number were to decide. That only left Raguna. Naturally, Raguna voted that Ruff would come. Minerva swore up and down with threats that she'd skin her brother-in-law, but the decision was final. Nevertheless, Raguna did pull Ruff aside and told him that if he would betray them in anyway, he would make him pay. Ruff agreed to the bargain right before he stole another bag of nuts for his midnight snack. The elf princess lost it at that moment and the pair were at each others throat for the rest of the night.

Raguna could smell the cooking of bacon and eggs in the distance. He could see that Iris had just finished putting the last of the breakfast onto different plates for the morning meal. With a groan, Raguna drug himself up on his feet and sat opposite of Iris.

Raguna, "So I see you made breakfast. Looks good."

Iris smiled, "Yeah, I had nothing else to do except doing night watch. It's a good thing I know how to cook. I would have been very bored!"

Iris let out a yawn. Raguna could tell she was beginning to show signs of her powers diminishing under the rising sun. Before long, she would need to sleep.

Iris, "Why don't you go wake the others up? I'm sure they would want to eat and we should be heading out soon."

It didn't take long to wake the rest of the gang. As soon as Minerva heard the word breakfast, she speed to the campfire, snatched up the plate from Iris's hands, and begin to greedily chow down. Ruff and Lute were a different matter. They both ate their meals calmly. The group was surprised that the little man enjoyed to eat his meals slowly. It was snacks that were entire different matter.

Lute sat next to Iris, never taking his eyes off of her. Iris didn't seem to notice for she kept yawning and semi-closing her eyes. He knew there would be other chances to tell her. He would just have to wait.

During this entire time, the group discussed what their next move was. Minerva said that there was an elf village near by that they could pass through. They could could at least get some info on what Vorm's latest moves were in the capital.

Ruff suddenly piped up, "I don't mean to intrude, but don't you think this Vorm and this Norress character might be keeping an eye on you?"

Raguna paused for a moment, "What makes you say that?"

Ruff, "I know a more about Norress then you do and I've heard his elf senses are legendary. If he sensed that you were coming after your wife, he would have killed you. My guess is that you were needed to live despite the risks of sparing your life. I wouldn't be surprised if he posted what you looked like to his spies in case you caused trouble."

Minerva shrugged, "I hate to admit it, but tree man here does have a point. It might be wise to disguise both of you humans."

Ruff stood up and began to fumble around in his pouch. They discovered that his pouch could hold anything in there. All Ruff had to do was put a object near the poach and it would be sucked in. There, it would be safe until it would be of use. Ruff had two piles of clothes appear before the group. The clothes were made of good quality, ones that human merchants who made a decent living could afford. Raguna lifted up the shirt, "Why we are going to dress as merchants?"

Ruff, "Merchants can get into places normal people can't. Besides, you never know what valuable info you might receive."

Minerva, "How would you know, you pint sized midget?"

Ruff whacked Minerva's head with his stick, "I pay attention to what's happening around me. You wouldn't have lost your throne if you knew what Vorm was up too!"

Minerva, "I'm going to kill you!"

Raguna, "Hey now, no more arguing! Lute and I are going to change into these clothes."

Ruff handed them both two small bottles, "Here, drink this once you have changed."

Lute and Raguna eyed the bottles carefully before taking one. Lute, "What is it?"

Ruff, "It is part of the disguise. You will know soon enough."

The men went into the woods to change their gear. Raguna, while changing, turned his thoughts to his wife. Raguna **ached **to hold her. Even though it had only been a few days, it felt like years. He had so many thoughts on his mind. Would he see Tabatha again? What if they didn't make it? Would Vorm try to kill her and what was he planning? Oh darn! He almost forgot! He reached for the bottle that he had placed on the ground. Raguna studied the bottle for a moment before taking a drink. Without warning his chin began to fill a little weird like it was hot. Well, now was not the time to think about it. He needed to get back to camp.

When he made his way to camp, he was greeted with a grand site. Before him stood a cover wagon that land merchants used to transport their goods. Raguna suspected that Ruff had something to do with this. He could hear Iris snoring peacefully in the wagon, not to awaken until dinner or breakfast to her. Minerva was just finishing putting out the fire when she went to face Raguna. With out warning, she suddenly fell to the ground in huge fits of laughter. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Raguna failed to see what was so humorous, "Minerva, what is so funny?"

She wiped her eyes, "Oh boy! You may want to look in the hand mirror."

The mirror had been given to them by one one of the villagers to sell for money. What greeted Raguna almost made him reel from shock! No wonder his chin felt so itchy! There, right on his face, was a full grown beard! The beard went down to his feet, brushing along his newly acquired boots. The next he knew, he heard a scream come from the woods. Lute came running through the woods at full speed. He to was dressed in his new cloths, but it was obvious that's not why he screamed. He held his newly acquired beard, "What's happening? I get dressed and drink the bottle and this what happens to me!"

Ruff just hopped in front of them and let out a grin, "Well, that's better disguise then I would have thought."

Raguna tighten his fists with rage, "Ruff! You better have a good reason for what happened to us!"

The old man snorted, "You have and your friend have nothing to worry about master, that drink I gave you was hair growth formula, only for beards. Dwarfs use it when they want to impress the ladies. Many bald men will kill for it if it effected their top head. Don't worry! We won't have you going around as holy hermits. Now then, let's finish the rest of our work."

Ruff pulled a pair of scissors, some hair dyes, and a bottle of a weird sort of liquid. At first Ruff and Lute were reluctant to be under his care, but they soon found out that Ruffle Beard was pretty good at this disguise stuff. He trimmed their beards to more reasonable length while stuffing the cuttings back in his poach. Minerva made a face, 'Ewwww, why you keeping that? That is so gross!"

Ruff glared at the princess, "I keep everything! You never know what you might need!"

Minerva just shook her head. She wanted to bang this guy's head really bad, but now wasn't the time. Ruff continued on with his work on the men. He dyed Raguna's hair black while made Lute's more of a mix between a red and blond. Lute protested his long hair being cut, but Ruff was persistent. Lute finally gave in when Ruff explained he had a way of making his hair long again. A few snips and his hair was short as any man's hair would be. He then held out the last bottle, "This bottle messes with scents. Only the most skilled elves could tell if they were being tricked with this stuff, if they knew your scents beforehand. Naturally, the elf queen can tell the difference. Vorm would too, but I doubt he knows yours scents so we don't have to fear anything. Norress does know your scents, but he would not have the skill to tell the difference with this stuff. You only need to put a drop on your skin and it conceal your scent for next month or so, then it wears out naturally."

Once Ruff finished with his work, he stood to look them over, "Well, you both look better, no one will recognize you once we get there."

Minerva rolled her eyes. Though she would never admit it in a million years, she was impressed with overall results. Just when she got up on her feet Ruff whacked on her head with his stick, "What was that for you twerp!"

Ruff folded his arms, "It's best if you don't come to the village with us. If anything you'll give us away more then those two or the vampire! What would your kind think if they found out you were associating with humans? The vampire we can a least conceal, "

He did have a point, her being with them would give them all away. No doubt Vorm's spies were everywhere. They would know if Minerva was with them and that would cause a lot of trouble for all of them.

Ruff, working his wonders, managed to pull out a wagon from his poach. It was fairly large, the kind that traveling merchants of their kind would use. Raguna called forth two Bufflmoos which most merchants used for wagon traveling. The trip to the village was a silent affair. Raguna drove the wagon since the monsters wouldn't listen to anyone else. Both Lute and Minerva were playing a game of cards while Iris snored away peacefully in the back end. As usual, Ruff was on the top of the wagon, keeping an eye out for trouble.

When the group came to the village, Minerva got out of the wagon, "It would be best if you did some trade here. It would make you look less suspicious. Elves always expect traders to trade with them if they have anything of value."

Raguna, "Wait, I thought you guys lived on an island, why would elves have a town set up in the Norrad?"

Minerva, "Over the past years, elves have been venturing out to other countries. A few set up towns, mainly for trade. It's not common for elves to live in large groups unless in our capital. Most of my kind live alone or with family, kind of like your tribes or villages.

Lute then piped up, "What about Isis? Wouldn't her presence cause a commotion?"

He did have a point, but Ruff put his worries down, "Don't worry, that cloak she's sleeping under has special properties. It will make her look more human. It's a good thing as it only works on vampires!"

Raguna was dumbfounded, "Where did you get something like that?"

Ruff shrugged his shoulders, "You be surprised at what people throw out."

"Halt!" called the head captain in the distance. Raguna pulled the cart to a halt. Minerva had headed into the woods and would meet back up with later that night. Lute was in the back trying to keep the goods from falling on the sleeping figure of Iris. The band of elves surrounded them with the captain looking straight at Raguna, "Who are you and what business have you here human?"

Raguna, "My name is Seth, your honor, my partner Troy and I are merchants. We are traveling to the elfin capital to trade. We were just stopping rest for a while, maybe trade and be on our way."

The captain nodded, "Very well, I suppose this is because you have heard of the knew law correct, human?"

Raguna stood thunderstruck for a moment, "No your honor, I haven't heard.

"It wouldn't surprise, it only came into effect a few days ago and elves carry news faster then humans do. Do you mind if we examine your wagon. It is a safety measure for our town."

Raguna nodded. The elves were very quick in their search. They were careful not to damage nor mess with any of the cargo but blunt with there search. One of the soldiers pulled out something and brought it to the captain. Raguna could tell they had found the rusted sword that Raguna had received from Ganesha. He had almost forgotten about the darn thing. The captain held it by the hilt and eyed before returning his attention to Raguna, "Why are you carrying a sword around? Merchants mostly carry knives or bows to fend off thieves and such."

"It was given to me as a gift. I thought I could waive it around in case one gave us trouble."

The elf put the sword back in it's scabbard and handed back to Raguna, "You would be doing more harm to yourself then good. I'll return this to you. This thing isn't even worthy to be called a sword. It couldn't even cut through a worker ant!"

His men began to laugh as he waived the travelers forward. Raguna simply nodded and continued through the monsters through the village. It would be a long day and he wanted out as soon as possible...

Tabatha sat in her room, at golden desk finally crafted gold that was said to belong to her ancestor, Catherine the Great, the first elf to unite the elves under a unified rule.

Tabatha had spent all morning looking over papers and such. The chancellor was not making her job any easier, considering he was the cause of half the mess. Oh how she longed to run a sword and watched his blood flow from his beating heart!

The elf queen shook her head and hit her forehead. What was she thinking? She wasn't like the rest of her people, who often were warlike. Her sister, Minerva was more of the fighter of the two and, by elf standards, she was considered tamed! If only Raguna was...

Raguna, her husband, the man and human she had fallen for. Most elves thought she was crazy for choosing a human as a mate. Had it not been her for the bond that she had formed, she would have never known him the way she did now. It was a sad fate of the the select few who bonded to their chosen mates. The first who they see as their soul mate, the automatically began to fall in love with them, to do anything for them. If this mate should die, they become miserable, never to love again, an empty shell of their former self. It was a rare phenomenon among elves that was considered the purest form of love and it was rarer still to happen with a human. That was what happened to her when she first saw Raguna. She was shocked and tried for days to shake it off, but it was all in vain. To make it worse, he was in love with Mist at the time. A girl who found him fainted outside her home. It was she who lent him the farm and to be a farmer in the village of Kardia. Raguna was smitten with her kindness, her good nature, even if she was a little odd.

It tore Tabatha's heart in two. She wanted so badly to tell him of her love, but was too fearful of the rejection she would suffer. Plus, she wouldn't want to rip him from the girl he loved and admired. If he was happy with her, then she wanted him to be with her, even at the cost of her own happiness. For that is what love to her was, putting aside her own desires for his sake. It didn't help that the kingdom of Norrad had lost half of their male population in the war with their enemies, Sechs Empire, about five years ago. Naturally, this caused any single guy as fair game. It only worsened when word spread of his exploits in sealing one of the legendary dragon gods. Then one day, Mist left for one reason, before Raguna could even propose to her. The poor man was heart broken. For days he was silent, just working in his fields. Though Tabatha brought him meals, he hardly ever said a word. She wanted so desperately to help him through. Then one day, he disappeared, leaving only a letter for the mayor that he went on a quest to find Mist. Meanwhile, Miss Bianca, her mistress, decided to build a summer home in some far place that so she wouldn't have to deal with arrogant suitors who wanted only her fortune. Tabatha viewed this fresh start for her.

If only she knew better. The very first day she moved there, it turned out that Raguna had settled here after finding Mist. Oh why was fate so cruel? To make even worse, many girls such as Laura the Nurse, Melody the bath owner,etc, immediately settled in the village of Trampoli. The worst of them all was Rosetta. She too, was in love with him and she was ruthless to any girl that dared near him. Even Mist, her childhood friend, was not protected from this rule. Rosetta always mocked her, especially when she discovered how Tabatha felt about Raguna. It wasn't until Miss Bianca threatened the evil harden woman that she would take business elsewhere from the shopkeeper that the threats and jokes stopped or at least lessened.

For the time, she simply would visit Raguna's monsters. They all loved her presence and would let pet and scratch them. And best of all for them, they would get tasteful treats from the elf. During this time Raguna begin to form a friendship with the elf. Though he was very kind and would often defend her from Rosetta's attacks, he still loved Mist.

Then one day his entire dream came to an end. He really should have seen it. Mist, though she was very close to him, did not have the same affections as he had for her . She loved him as one would love a brother and that was all she thought of him. It really brought his world crashing down.

Tabatha was sadden by the news, rather then being joyful, she wept at the pain her love must have been feeling. Just like when Mist left, he focused more on his work and wouldn't speak with anyone hardly. She still kept up her visits and would bring him his meals.

Then one day Raguna decided to that he had enough his pity. Yes, it broke his heart that Mist did not wish to marry him, but that didn't mean his life was over. It was during this time period that Raguna realized just how kind Tabatha was. Unlike the other girls in the village, she didn't try to get his attention or impress him. She was just herself and cared for his welfare. The months past and their friendship began grow more, though Tabatha still believed he only thought of her as a very close friend. That almost came crashing down on them both.

One day when she went deliver list of fish that Bianca wanted, she found one sight that she thought she would never have to behold. There, she saw Rosetta and Raguna in what seemed like a passionate kiss. She couldn't take it, she dropped her basket and ran off. She just went and ran until she reached the lake where the cherry flowers were in bloom. Leaning against the bark of the tree, she began to cry painful tears. It was then Raguna had found her.

Raguna had then explained that when he was leaving his house, Rosetta said asked if he help her move some shipments from his shipping bin. It was then during this time when she forced herself upon him by stealing a kiss. Raguna was a first stunned before he gently pulled her off. He told her that another girl had captured his heart and that he was sorry that if he had lead her on. Rosetta then smacked him and ran off. It was then that Raguna saw a fallen basket and the list of fish. When he went to Bianca, she told him about the process of how elves had found mates and that she unconsciously bonded with him. "She never told you because she wanted you to have the choice to choose who you wanted to love. That is why she was always distancing herself as nothing more then as a friend. She felt if she told you, you would think you have to be with her."

Raguna was really on his way to ask Tabatha if she wanted to get to know him better. To be more then just friends. Tabatha nearly fainted from the shock. Never would she think that he would begin to think of her as she did him. It was the first time in her life that she felt such happiness.

Some time later her sister, Minerva, came to have her come back home to take up her crown as queen. She wanted no part in it. Even if the elves knew that she bonded to a human, it was still required by law that the king or queen choose a pure blooded elf as his or her mate. It was then she performed the ceremony she thought that made her sister queen. Raguna never once judged her or showed any hurt for hiding such an embarrassing secret as she viewed it. Rather, he was touched that she was willing to give up everything just to be with a human like him. It really shed some light on how much she was willing just to be with him.

As months past, Raguna and Tabatha's love for each other grew. Many of the girls stopped trying to woe him after they saw his eyes light up only for her. On the Starry Night Festival, he presented the wedding bouquet to her and ask if she would be his wife. It also then when they shared their first kiss. Nevertheless, new problems threatened to break that happiness.

Rosetta had heard of the engagement and vowed revenge. Using an ancient form black magic, she unknowingly allowed a monster to consume her body and transform her into a vile beast. The beast went on a rampage, setting it's sights on killing the two lovers on their wedding day. It nearly took all Raguna had, but he finally separated the creature from Rosetta. Tabatha and he continued on with their wedding, but after a good night's rest.

A year later, their son was born and life was happy until Vorm came back. Tabatha shook her head. She couldn't dwell on such thoughts. The most important was to keep Vorm "entertained" until Minerva.

Suddenly, the room's silence was broken when Claire opened the door, "My lady, Lady Bianca is here to see you. They are waiting in the guest hall."

The guest hall was a place were visitors of the royal family were entertained for casual visits. Tabatha nodded and rose with an elegance fit for a queen, "Very well, I will see to them. By the way, what is my grandmother and Vorm up too?"

Claire shook her head, "Your grandmother is planning a ball within 2 weeks. Why the short notice I don't know, but I do know that all the royal ambassadors, including from the Norrad and Sechs Empire are invited."

Tabatha, "We'll deal with that as the time comes. Any word on the where abouts of my sister and mate?"

Claire, "Yes, Minerva reported through the communications mirror they traveling as swiftly as possible, but they might be late in arriving. Your mate is fine, but he more then likely will not be allowed near you. Nettle and his men are trying to find a way around that."

Tabatha, "And the jewel?'

Claire sighed inwardly, she hated to be the bearer of bad news, "None as of yet, there are still many works left that have to be sought through. We barely even began on Catherine the Great's reign."

Tabatha nodded as they made their way down the halls. Without that jewel, she could never return home to her love Raguna. Her son would grow up motherless.

When Tabatha entered the guest parlor, she was greeted with an unusual surprise by her mistress. Usually, Bianca rarely showed any emotion or would act rather proud. As soon as she saw Tabatha, she ran up to give her dearly beloved friend a hug while tears streamed down her cheeks. Tabatha simply smiled, "Little miss, it's good to see you. How is everything going in Trampoli?"

Claire, meanwhile, left the room quietly to allow these two close friends to catch up on everything. Besides, in the coming up weeks, Tabatha would not have the time until the ball coming up.

Bianca, "It's alright. Leif is growing up just fine though he gets fussy at times. Everyone says they miss you and want you back."

Tabatha brushed the bangs of her purple hair, "That's good, I'm glad to hear it."

Bianca just narrowed her eyes, "Tabatha I don't understand, why don't you just run away? Vorm is up to no good! Even my father's friends in the noble courts believe he's not to be trusted. First he kidnaps you, hurts your husband, and now he trying to marry you! Why?"

Tabatha, "I cannot go home, even though I could. Vorm has often let me go on more then occasion, but if I leave, he will kill my son. I believe it, too. Even if you hid him from Vorm, I believe that traitor would be able to find him. The only reason I have be able to help in the resistance against Vorm is because he foolishly believes that I wouldn't stoop so low. It wouldn't surprise me if didn't even know."

Bianca, "Well, there is one good thing out of all of this, Raguna is coming to rescue you."

Tabatha, "I just hope he doesn't do anything foolish."

Meanwhile Claire came back in, "My lady, Vorm requests your presence."

Tabatha's eyes began to slightly whiten at the annoyance of his "request". If anything, he should show the proper decency for respect to the queen! "I will see you most likely at the ball, it was an honor to see you again my friend."

With a queenly grace, Tabatha rose and gave her friend a hug. More then likely, they would not see each other until this upcoming ball. What would happen then?

A young elf, no more then 200 years old, stayed up late into the night. He and his fellow scholars had no luck in finding where the seventh jewel was. Already, it was way past midnight. His eyes began to half close from the lack of sleep. He was just finishing putting his books up that he went through from research when he miscalculated his arm and it sent all the books crashing down along with the book shelf!

He let out a series of curses while beginning a new pile. From out the corner of his eye, he noticed something odd about the book shelf. Behind where it once was, was a secret shelf. This shelf had tons of scrolls that looked as if they hadn't been touch in centuries. The scholar, out of curiosity, picked one up from the group and began to read. What he found in the writing stunned him.

Was this even possible? Could it.."

He had to get this to Nolan and alert the resistance!

The dark one began to soak up more of fresh blood of a half-elf. It sensed that there was a change in the air. This is why it needed this blood, in order to break the curse placed on it. Blood poured on it's alter from 100 slain half-breeds. Now it would just need the blood of the descendant of that foolish Queen who put him in this prison, and the hero's successor. Oh, yes. It had waited until it was forgotten from history, legend, and myth. It could wait just a little longer...

I know! I'm so evil leaving the story like that. As always, reviews are welcomed! I'll try to write as much as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

Ah! I have found more people subscribing to my story! Yippee! "claps hands" Anyway, please let me know what I need to work on. I'm using this story as practice for writing novels, essays, etc. I need to know what I do wrong so I can continue to write better. Anyways, I'm always opened to fan art. Can't wait to see those drawings!

Dreams and a Queen's Legacy

_Lute was running. A huge cloud of darkness was reaching out to him. He didn't know what it was, all that he knew was it was gaining speed as he tried to out run the creature. There was no where to hide. Without warning, another sight struck more horror in him. A figure laid in a pool of blood with. No! NO! Iris! He went and held her in his arms. Her lifeless eyes gazed back at him. She was no more. The darkness then threw its dark tentacles at Lute. He was consumed by the darkness..._

Lute awoke with sweat pouring down his face. What a horrifying dream. Ever since he came on this trip, his nightmares were increasing. As a young boy, he was always prone to nightmares. Maybe it started when his father left for the war and never came back, or when his mother was killed during the Sechs raids. When ever it was, the nightmares never stopped.

Nearby, he could see Raguna snoring peacefully while mumbling, "Tabatha..." in his sleep. Minerva was leaning against a tree with a sword in her lap. Her view was that an elf never lets his or her guard down, especially in enemy territory. Which was ironic, since they were her homeland. Ruff, to no one's surprise, was sleeping in the tree tops, hidden from view.

"So are you having trouble sleeping?"

Lute turned to see Iris had come from the woods, carrying some rabbits for tomorrow's breakfast. They were already skinned and prepared to be cooked. That was what Iris mostly did at night, hunting for meals and keeping watch out. During the day, the sun made her so sleeping that she would often fall asleep while standing!

Lute rubbed the back of his head, "I often have nightmares every now and then. It's a problem I've had since I was little."

Iris simply nodded has she put the meat on the fire, "Strange. Vampires never dream. I often feel sorry when humans have nightmares, it seems like it is really hard to deal with."

The girl he loved simply captivated Lute! He wanted to so much learn about her. She was always concern about others needs, rarely bringing up her own. Lute really didn't know anything about her past. Now was ever a good time to ask.

"Iris, you never really talk about yourself. Why is that and what's it like being a Vampire?"

Iris, "What is there to tell? I am the last of my tribe and kind. They were either killed by the Sechs Empire or they interbreed with humans and elves. By the time I was born, there were only 50 or so vampires left alive. When I was 200, I was the only one left alive."

Lute could have just thumped his brained! All he wanted to do was to get to know her better and here he reopened old wounds that she, most likely, didn't want to bring up!

Lute, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't..."

Iris, "No, it's o.k. It's sometimes nice to let it all out. Now for your other question, being a vampire is both great and a pain at times. It's great to have enhance abilities that can compete with elves, but it's also frustrating that you can't stay awake during the day or can't be around garlic for some strange reason. Although we can drink tomato juice, we must drink blood in order to survive. If we don't, we grow week and our instincts kick to drink blood, no matter the source. Which why we hunted every night so we wouldn't prey on humans, elves, and monsters. And because we don't age, we often have to watch mortal friends die."

Lute, "How sad, I didn't know a vampire had to go through so much."

Iris, "It's not that bad. Technically, there is a way to for the vampires to comeback from extinction ."

Lute, "How?"

Iris let out her breath, "Well, being born is the main method, but there was a lesser know mechanism. If a vampire truly loves a human and the human loves the vampire the same way, the vampire could take the risk of biting him or her on the neck. If their love was truly pure, then the mortal will become a vampire, but if it not, the human would suffer agonizing pain and die ."

Lute couldn't help but grasped his neck. What a terrifying way to die. He wouldn't want to risk that. Yeah, the immortal part was very tempting. Who wouldn't give to live forever? But he wouldn't force Iris to do such a cruel thing. And it would seem to Iris he was just using her. He just couldn't do that. To him, Iris was worth everything. He was willing to give his very life for her, to do anything for her. He wanted her to be happy. No matter even if she chose to love him or not.

Iris, "It doesn't matter either way. I know that, more than likely, that I shall never have someone to love or be loved. Most humans are afraid of me and if they know about the one method, most would try to take advantage of becoming immortal if they could. Plus, Elves and Vampires have never gotten along..."

Lute moved closer to Iris, "That isn't true Iris. I'm sure there is someone out there who would love you for who you are."

Iris, "You think so?"

Lute, "Yes, in fact, Iris, I ..."

They were both very sitting very close together, their faces only inches apart. He could tell her right here and now. The moment was perfect. They both began to lean in a few inches more...

A very large sound which was accompany by foul stench filled the entire campsite. Both Iris and Lute couldn't help but cover their noses.

A very anger Minerva awoke and growled, "Ew! What is that smell? Who ever did that is going to a sword to the gut!"

Meanwhile, Ruff appeared from the tree tops. He was using a tooth pick to clean his teeth that had a nut of sorts on them. "Sorry about that, I was just having my midnight snack."

No doubt, this caused a squall of sorts. Raguna, who was also awakened by the smell, had to keep his sister in-law from killing the little man. During this entire period, Lute was cursing himself. It seemed like fate was always interfering with his confessing. He was so close.

By the time everything was settled down, Iris had left to go get some water and Lute had fallen into another troubled sleep...

Tabatha and Nolan were in queen's office office. The scholar, who had been given the task to research anything on the Sixth jewel, stood before them. The queen elf was seated behind her desk, reading the ancient scroll the young scholar had found. Nolan was seated in front of the queen's desk as well. Though the king had long retired from ruling, he was still a welcomed guest in the elfin courts.

Tabatha put the scroll down and returned her attention back to the scholar, "Are you certain it is authentic as you claim to be?"

He nodded as sweat poured down his face, "Yes, your majesty. It is no doubt that this was written by the great Historian, Edward the Preserver. As you can see, that his signature at the bottom. He used some sort of magical combination to create his signature so that no elf, human, or other creature could claim his works."

Nolan, meanwhile, had remain silent during this entire conversation. As far as he could tell, this looked like the first hopeful information they had.

Tabatha nodded and replied, "Very well, when my sister arrives back, we discuss this with her and the rest of our allies. We cannot let Vorm have his way anymore. You are dismissed."

The elf bowed and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Tabatha leaned back in her and rubbed her forehead. Nolan could tell she was deep in thought. He was worrying about her ever since she began to read that scroll that was written in the ancient Elf language. Though the elves were renowned for their records, much of their early history was lost during their civil wars. In fact, their was very little history left about Catherine the Great, Tabatha's ancestor and the first ruler to unite the elves. When she died, two of her children, a boy and a girl twins, were each contenders for the throne. Many elves were killed in the battles, in the end, Catherine's son became the king. Nevertheless, most of the records of Catherine's reign and the elves' early history were mostly lost, including the writings about the Sixth Jewel.

Nolan asked earnestly, "How are you doing lately my lady?"

Tabatha returned her attention to the king, "Not well, the only reason I keep going is because my son needs his mother to live and Raguna is out there on mad mission to bring me home. If only I could be out there and be with him! I would make Vorm pay for all the treachery he has done to my people and the half-elves!"

Nolan, "Tabatha, you need to calm down. Right now we need to focus on the now. You said that this scroll could help turn the tides against Vorm, how?"

Tabatha, "You remember my ancestor, Catherine the Great?"

Nolan, "Yes, that is the human name she went by. Didn't she start the Golden Age of the Elves?"

Tabatha, "Correct, according to this copy of some long destroyed records, there was a time when all the humans, vampires, dwarfs, monsters, and elves were in a time of darkness. An evil of some sorts was terrorizing the lands. Where this evil came from, no one knows, but it is stated that it was bent on destroying our world and forming a new world of darkness with it as the ruler. Catherine, along with a male human warrior, were chosen to fight the creature,but there was a problem. They were not chosen ones to slay the beast. She, along with the human warrior, could only seal the creature for a time. In the end, it cost the human's life."

Nolan, "But what does this have to do with the legendary Sixth jewel?"

Tabatha, "I was getting to that. Catherine used sixth jewels used for the sealing spell. Five of them ended up on the royal crown. The last one place on a necklace. She then split the necklace in two, one she gave to a trusted friend of the family, the other, she hid in a temple in the North Lands."

Nolan, "The North Lands? Well that would make sense, very few know about that place and even fewer are able to tell about their experience there. But there is one question I have, how do you know this is an accurate copy of the original?"

Tabatha smiled, "Edward the Preserver, was famous for making copies of histories that became banned or preserving original works that our rulers tried to alter. It eventually cost him his life."

Nolan, "Well, at least we have something to go by. Hopefully we could track two lost pieces and put Minerva on her rightful throne and overthrow Vorm."

Tabatha went to the window to gaze out into the gardens below. She could see the servants arranging tables, chairs, etc. The ball would start in three days. There was no doubt in her mind her grandmother would make it more extravagant then she would like it to be.

She returned her attention to Nolan, "I'm afraid there is more to this legend. It states in the scroll a prophecy. 'When night and day are one, the darkness will once more be unleashed. If its will accomplished, there will be no rest. Six it needs, the gate be unlocked, the queen's and hero's blood, needed for it indeed. Only the four inhuman, will be able to stop it's reign. Two of day, two of night, will make the world right. If the weapon of light is not found, then all hope is lost.'

Nolan gave a shudder, "You don't really believe that do you? Researching myths and legends are my hobby and even I haven't heard something remotely even close to that."

Tabatha, "Eventually, all myths and legends are forgotten. Somehow, we cannot allow this to come to pass. My senses are telling me there more going on with Vorm and he might be connected to all of this."

Nolan, "Is there anything else?"

Tabatha, "Yes, you remember the spiders I was telling you about? I believe they are but a precursor to what is to come. They only appear when evil is growing stronger. I think they have something to do with the-"

They were interrupted when a servant came to the door, "My lady, the Chancellor and the queen mother wish to see you."

Nolan rose from his seat, "I should be going. As you know, it is getting late, and have other matters to attend to at my villa."

Tabatha curtsied before his highness, "You are always welcomed in my home, your majesty, I pray you have a safe journey."

Nolan nodded and made his way to down the hall. Meanwhile, Tabatha turned her attention to the servant, "Tell Vorm and my grandmother I will be there soon. You may go."

"Are you sure you are close to these group of half-elves?"

Vorm stood before an extravagant mirror. It was made from a rare silver like metal with precious jewels encrusted alround. It was twice the size as the chancellor himself. In the mirror, was the image of Norress. Vorm had sent the villain to hunt down some half breeds for him. Why Vorm wanted them, the captain knew not. All he knew was that he and men were well paid, along with that payment included beautiful human women whom they could "enjoy" their company.

"We should be on them by nightfall."

Vorm had his arms folded, "You better hurry captain. I do not have the patience to wait for more half-breeds. I need them as quickly as you can get them. Be sure to bring them to me by nightfall."

The image of Norress bowed to his master before it disappeared in a shimmering like wave.

The fiend folded his arms and snickered. The day for his master's release was approaching. Already he had the five jewels on the crown. All he needed was the sixth to unleash his master and he would be supreme ruler of the elves once and for all. For generations, his family served the evil one. They had been cheated from their rightful place on the throne with Catherine's son took over. Humiliated, his ancestor's went the darkness. Evil one, in exchange for their servitude, had given them power beyond their dreams. It was only matter of time before he took up the twin sister's mantle. He would soon avenge his ancestor's shame.

Vorm was interrupted when the queen mother came in. Oh how he hated this woman! But he would only have to deal with her scatter brains a little while longer. Ah! If only that long waited day would come!

"Your majesty!", he bowed to further portray his image of loyalty to the queen mother, "What a delight to see you! How may I be of service to you?"

Queen Ella paced around the room, delaying her answer. Vorm could tell something was aggravating the queen mother. No doubt in his mind, Tabatha was the cause of all of the trouble.

When the queen settled in one of his chairs the he began to speak her mind, "Some very troubling problems have arose. Tabatha is the main concern, along with that buffoon of a sister she has."

The Chancellor lifted one eyebrow. The queen was in unconscious spy on the two sisters. If what she said was right, then Tabatha was up to no good, "My lady, what are these troubles and how may I be of service to you?"

She let out a sigh, "It seems that getting Tabatha to choose you has her mate will be even more difficult. You remember how she "married" that human?"

Vorm, "Yes, she does hold a great fondness for him."

To his surprise, she swiftly arose from her seat. With her whiten eyes, she formed a red energy ball and demised a table with a priceless vase. Oh why didn't she control her rage? "It's worse then we thought! She formed the bond with him! I thought removing her from that sleaze and his scum mongrel would help, but it's strengthening her resolve to get back to those underlings! She refuses to attend the ball even! And worse, that worthless sister of hers is no where to be found! It would be better if all three were burning in the flames of the stake!"

Though Vorm didn't care for the queen, he took her in his arms. If elves didn't remain youth looking all their lives, he would have thrown up in trash heap for the actions he was about to commit. Giving the appearance of a lover, he silenced the queen's lips with kiss. She, in turn, eagerly returned his actions. If only he didn't have to marry her foolish granddaughter! The queen would have gladly made him her mate.

Vorm, "My lady, it is unhealthy to display such anger, especially at your age. I assure you, I will make Tabatha mine, even if I must remove the objects of her affection. She will submit to my will."

Ella, "If only she appreciated you as I do, she would find you the most worthy of elves."

Vorm laughed, "My lady, when Tabatha and I have been officially paired, we shall still have "enjoyable conversations" like we always do."

Ella gave him a coy expression, "That we shall, especially after you are paired."

The mood was interrupted with sound knock on the door. Though Ell was thoroughly displeased , Vorm could have been hollering for joy. Vorm's personal bodyguard announced Queen Tabatha's presence. "Send her in," commanded Vorm.

As Tabatha entered the room, Vorm couldn't help but think such lustful thoughts. Her purple hair was was flowing pass her shoulders, though her ears were fully covered. A trait she still hadn't dis-guarded since her arrival here. Though she didn't wear the crown, she had her golden head head band that complainant her gown. Oh how Vorm couldn't wait to have his way with her and watch as she was killed slowly with his blade. The villain couldn't help hide a snicker again.

Quickly regaining his image, Vorm greeted her majesty. He eagerly took her hands into his, "Your highness, it is a great pleasure to finally see you again. How are your days spent?"

Tabatha "politely" withdrew her hands, "Very well, Vorm. Why have you requested my presence?"

Vorm, "I just wanted to give you a gift for the upcoming ball. Something I think you will like."

He went to his desk and withdrew a large box bounded togther in an elaborate fashion. Tabatha could only gaze at the gift with disdain.

Ella lighten the mood, "My dear, common curtsy would have you thank for the gift and open it."

Tabatha, "I thank you chancellor, but I am afraid it would give the wrong impression."

Vorm, "My queen, what ever false impressions would it give?"

Tabatha, "That I consider you as a suitor, which I do not. As I have stated before, I am already married and have a child with him-"

Ella slammed he fist on the desk, causing the surface to crack, "I have had up to here with your ramblings about this mutt and his mongrel! This must stop! You cannot choose a human as your mate! You are the queen and-"

Tabatha, "Grandmother, I do not care what the laws state. I married him and I will always remain with him, whether you approve or not. Second, how can you say such things about your own great-grandson? He may have human blood, but he still apart of our family and your own flesh and blood!"

Ella, "Only pure elves can be part of our great family history, half-breeds have no place. It would have been better if the creature had di-"

She never got the chance to finish. Without warning, Tabatha grasped her neck and slammed her against the wall. Her eyes were white with furry. Even Vorm couldn't help but shudder by her appearance. "I have had it up to here with your insults! You have taken me from my family, injured my husband, and now threatening my son's life? I make you eat your words!"

Vorm put his hand on her shoulder, "Your majesty! Is this really worth it? After all, you yourself vowed never to take a life at the last possible resort."

Tabatha released her grandmother from her grasped. It more so to remove his hand from her then having pity on the old hag. "You are right, but if I had a choice, I would make an acceptation for you."

Ella eye began to glow white, "Why you ungrateful litte-"

Vorm, "My lady, perhaps it's best for me to speak with our lovely queen here alone. Besides, you do still have things to take care of?"

She snorted and replied, "Yes, I still have many things to attend to. Very well, I leave my selfish granddaughter in your care. I shall see you both at supper."

With an curtsy, she turned and slammed the door behind her. It would seem that this not be so easily forgotten.

Vorm narrowed his eyes. Thus his mask removed, the chancellor let a scowl. Tabatha stood before, her entire body language showed rebelling nature. It would be best to cull in the bud while it was still fresh.

Vorm, "Was that really necessary? I give you a gift to as a token of my love and you throw in my face. That is not how a bride should act toward the groom."

His speech didn't make her so much flinch, "You will never have me Vorm. You can threaten my life, my son's or my husband's life, but you will not have me without a fight. I will die before you will have me."

Vorm, "My lady, I tire of these games. Would you at least open my gift? I assure you, it is nothing that will harm you, though making me angry won't do you any good for that human village or your son's life."

The queen's eyes narrowed with disdain. Looking at the gift, Tabatha began to ponder her choices. On the one hand, if she accept the what was in the box, it would signify to her people that she was interested in the chancellor as a mate. That was not the image she wanted to portray in all. But on the other, if she didn't Leif and the village would...

She let out a sigh in defeat and would play his games for now, if only to preserve her son's life. She grasped the box and began to tear it open. When she lifted the lid, her eyes looked as if they would bulge out. Inside was a questionable gown. It was made of the finest silk, made purposefully for elegant event. Such like the upcoming ball.

Though her rage was building, she careful placed the box back on the desk, "I take that you wish me wear this gift at the upcoming ball?"

Vorm, "Why else would I bestow it upon you. my lady?"

Tabatha, "Very well, I accept your gift, thought not without complainant."

Vorm, "See, now was it that difficult?"

She gave vengeful stare before heading for the door, "Our people may think you a hero and the gentleman, but I know better. Don't think you think can get away with this long Vorm, in the end, it will destroy you."

Vorm, "It that a threat, my lady?"

Tabatha, "It may or it may not, it depends on your view."

Before she knew what was happening Vorm slammed her against the wall and leaned his face near hers. His hot breath burn against her skin, "You should know, above all women, that I get my sooner or later. You are mine, Tabatha and always will be.

He forced his lips upon hers, intending to use her for his pleasure. As quick as lighting, she delivered a blow to his face. The punch would have killed mortal man, but to Vorm, it felt more like a tickling.

The chancellor laughed, "Your lucky I'm in a good mood or else that would have cost you. I'll be the generous one. I will make sure my presence will not disturb you for the next three days, but after the ball you will be mine."

Tabatha, "We shall see Vorm."

Giving him no chance to give her any more "surprises", Tabatha fled through the doorway. Her insides screaming of the guilt of what was done to her and rage to her enemy. Vorm let out a evil snicker, he couldn't wait to see her surprised face at the ball...

_The creature was engulfing the life force all around. Trees and plants begin to wilt and withered away at it mere breath. Birds fleeing for their very lives fell to the grounds as skeletons that would __seem to have been there for decades or years. The dark one reached out to grasped something. Before it had the chance, a light appeared before the darkness. It shrieked cowardly as it tried to get away from this light. Then another form appeared. It was clearly feminine shaped, but it's image was blurred. Somehow, it had a kind and gentle presence. "Beware of the Dark, young warrior. You and the other four are the grave danger. If you do not find the weapon of light before the time when day and night are one, all shall be lost..."_

Raguna was awoken from the jolt of the wagon. Both he and Lute were taking turns driving the wagon and he had fallen asleep. He could hear Iris and Lute laughing and joking in front while Minerva was polishing her daggers. She kept mumbling something about, "Ambushes and thieves." Ruff kept smoking his pipe and reading a scroll of sorts. From what Raguna gathered it was _100 ways to Annoy Elves._

The warrior leaned his head against the wall of the wagon and signed. What kind of dream was that? He had heard that some humans could foretell the future but those were rare. He sure wasn't one of them. What was it about?

Minerva placed her weapons down and glance at her brother-in-law. She could tell he had a look of confusion on himself. She was never one to ask what was troubling him. If he had problem that needed solving he would try ask if he needed it. Sure enough, he did just as she expected, "Minerva, can ask you a question?"

Minerva, "Sure, spill the beans."

Raguna, "I was wondering, do elves dream about the future?"

Minerva, "Where did that come from?"

Raguna, "Well, I had... I just had a weird dream just now. It's just, it really bothered me.. Oh never mind."

In one of those rare moments, Minerva's face soften and she said gently, "Raguna, I can't help you if you tell me what's wrong. Now spill it."

After Raguna finished, Minerva leaned back and closed her eyes, "That was an strange dream. I don't know what to make of it. But your right about one thing, I think it might mean something. I have been sensing something dark is approaching. Maybe your dreams have something has to do with the evil that is threatening our lands. We just have to wait and see."

Before Raguna could thank her, Ruff appeared in his face. His breath smelled like garbage.

What had the creature had gotten himself into now? With out warning, Minerva's eyes began to glow white and she drew into her fighting stance, "Why have we stopped?"

Ruff, "That's what I have been trying to tell you! We're surrounded by villains! Let's get them so I can get their stuff!"

Raguna ignored the hopping man before him. He went to the front of the wagon to check on Lute and Iris. To his horror, he found a group of ragged clothed elves before them. No, they weren't elves, they were half-breeds. Some had crude bows drawn on the group while others waved swords, spears, etc, in the air. Lute was held by two men while a third had his knife right at Lute's neck. Iris was on all fours, hissing at the men with glowing eyes. This was bad. If Iris lost control of her blood rage, there would corpses all over, including them.

The ring leader seemed to be on a horse, his hair was jet black past his shoulders. His eyes were black as the night. He smiled and gave a snort, "Well what do we have here? It seems that we have trespassers. You know, you just can't pass here without paying a fare."

Raguna grit his teeth, "What kind of man threatens another man's life?"

The man laughed, "I am no man or elf, but a mix in between. Both species shun our kind. Why should I be kind to you? Now, give us your goods or we will kill you."

Before either of them could fight, another group came into the clearing. They were dressed in rags as well, but they seemed more focus on the thieves then Raguna. The leader had blue hair with red eyes. His build was very muscular. He brought his horse to a halt and gave angry stare the leader, "Anton, why are you threatening these travelers? Did I not tell you to steal from anyone?"

Anton gave his brother a hiss, "They came into our forest. They need to be killed, Adam."

Adam glared at his brother, "Let them go or I will be the one to put a arrow in your own chest."

Anton growled at his brother before waving his hand to his men. Lute's captives released the him while he ran toward the wagon. Iris followed behind, never taking her eyes off the her enemies.

Adam then turned toward his captives, "Forgive us, but we had to take drastic measures as of late. We are being forced from our homes."

Minerva came forward, "Well, your brother was very "welcoming". Why are you half-elves doing in a forest from the capital?"

Adam, "Recently, Vorm has degree that all half-breeds must leave the elf lands or be killed. Originally, it was banishment to the North lands. Queen Tabatha took pity on us and allowed us to leave anywhere we wish with supplies for the journey."

Raguna, "Why would he do that? I thought your people brought in the most trade for the elf kind."

Adam, "It would appear he is trying to get into good graces with the human kingdoms and allow only pure human merchants. Even the Sechs Empire is sending ambassadors. Also, there have been rumors of half-elves disappearing. It hasn't happened to us yet, but we take no chances.

Human, allow me to make up for what my men have done. We could let you rest for the night in our encampment. If you are willing, perhaps you will trade with us? We don't have much, but we are dire need of food and clothing. Perhaps you would look at our goods?"

Raguna, "Let me discuss it with my group first."

They all did a gathered around like footballs players, planning their strategy. Raguna then whispered, "Well guys, what do you think? Should we accept or decline?"

Minerva poked her head above and gave them a rage-full stare, "They don't seem to want to harm us, my senses aren't in haywire mode, and they do look like they could use the trade. It might also help us gather info on what's been happening at the capital."

Iris, "For once I would have to agree with you elf. If we decline, they might turn on us and we don't stand a chance with arrows pointed at us. We could leave at night, I have ways of covering our tracks."

Lute, "I think Adam is alright. He seems trustworthy. It's Anton I'm worried about. But looks can be deceiving."

Ruff, "Master, all in all, you will have to make the decision. What ever you decide, I will back you 100%."

Minerva, "As will I, though you better not get me killed or I will come back to haunt you!"

Iris, "Whatever answer, I will not abandoned you to the wolves."

Lute, "As will I."

Raguna closed his eyes while smiling and shaking his head. What would he do if they were not here for him? He was glad for their support, but he needed to think of their lives first.

When they broke from their huddle, Raguna approached Adam, "We would be glad of your company, but know this. We will not hesitate to fight back if you go back on your word."

Adam, "I swear upon my life and honor, you will be welcomed into our camp. If any of my kind threaten or hurt you, they will pay with their lives."

Raguna, "Agreed."

Adam, "Anton, you and your men go and alert our camp that we have guests visiting and willing to trade."

Anton, "But I-"

Adam gave his brother another cold look. Anton grit his teeth as he and his men rode back to camp. Adam then spoke, "We shall escort you. Please don't think that all of us are villains, some us still try to be civil."

Once they were all in the wagon, Raguna focused deep into his thoughts. Was this right? Did he make the wisest choice? Either way, it was to late to turn back now...

Well, another chapter come and gone. What happens next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! On a side note, Tabatha won't be appearing in the next 2-3 chapters or so. There is a reason for that. Anyway, please review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The Kidnappings of the Half-breeds

The battle was raging like a storm around the camp. They had come from out of no where, the spiders. Raguna was barely able to keep on going. His Rune levels were but near depleted and he didn't have the time to eat to restore them. How did this all get started?

When Raguna and his band had arrived at the camp. He found Adam's tale far worse. The half-elves' company had fallen into poor disrepair. Many children were sick or terribly thin from the lack of food. Most of the men were too ill to hunt and the women had no such skills. Though they would give what food they could, it was still not enough. They were just about to discuss having Isis try hunting,when they had heard a commotion from the camps. It turned out that Ruff had piles of supplies and such. He kept stealing the half-elves' 'trash' as he called it and replacing it with the supplies each family were in dire need. Where he got the goods, Raguna would never know. He was just grateful they could help in any way possible.

He was introduce to Adam and Anton's mother, a human. She was blind from birth, but she came into the world with a special gift: the gift of foresight. It was her future that he was concerned: Tabatha's future. The old woman had told him that a great darkness had come into the world. He, Minerva, Isis, and Lute were the only ones that could stop it. However, there was a warning. His mate would fall into the darkness and it would claim her very soul. The old one knew not if Tabatha could be free, only that it hadn't claim her yet. The future was still undecided in that form. That was when the spiders appeared along with Norress. Anton had betrayed his people so that he could get what many desire: gold.

Thankfully, Raguna had summed his scorpion like monsters, any other poison monster, and his mini dragon, Flame, to attack and protect the group. The spiders had kept trying to go after the women for some odd reason. One of his scorpions, Stinger, had killed a spider with his venom, and dragged the woman back to the circle that the monsters had formed to protect the women they had saved, though Flame was doing most of the guarding. He was Raguna's only non poison monster that seem resistant to the spiders' venom.

Another spider fell to Raguna's Rune Blade. Already, spider blood was all over him. If the spiders kept this up...

Norress was watching from the trees. He had seen this human summon the monsters and protect the women with all his might. It was very amusing to watch. Despite the fact he loved a good blood spilling and hearing a woman scream in terror underneath him, he admired courage above else. Though he knew this human could not hope to possibly beat him, he would want to even the odds with him...

Just as Raguna had finished off the last spider, he saw the very last person he wanted right now hop through the trees and down on the ground. Why did HE have to appear? Raguna still had a score to settle with scum, almost killing him and kidnapping his wife. Raguna kept his rage in check, if there was one lesson he learned, it was never attack in anger.

Norress, "You did well, stranger, to defeat my master's servants, but I already got what we came for. For your bravery I will give you a quick and glorious death. Here."

He tossed Raguna a blue bottle of sorts. Raguna was confused, 'Why doesn't he-oh, that's right! The disguise and that scent bottle! This means Lute and I will have to get disguised again after all this junk."

Raguna held the bottle up and began to inspect it, "You want me to poison myself?"

Norress gave genuine laughter, "Where is the honor in that? It's pure Rune Energy. One sip and you levels are restored. I may be a fiend, but I fight my battles honorably. I do want to make this fight as fair as possible, though I will defeat and kill you at the end."

Raguna, again, looked at the bottle. What choice did he have? Even if he chose not to use it, he would collapse from exhaustion. If it did give him energy and poisoned him later? Raguna made his decision. He open the bottle and took a long sip. It was as if he such woke up from a good night's sleep. He felt his entire body re-energize and ready to do his bidding. Raguna took a step forward and held his blade up, "Let's finish this, you empathic excuse of an elf."

Norress eyes began to glow white, "You pay for your insult, weakling."

And then both men charged toward the other...

_A few hours ago_

When when they had arrived at the campsite, the mere sight of the state of the people made Lute want to vomit. Either the people were sick with visible sicknesses or their limbs were stumps covered with contaminated bandages.

Lute had never been good with illness or at the sight of blood. He had almost fainted once when he cut his own foot and it wasn't even a trickle! He could almost feel his stomach lurching... Before anyone could so much as blink, he scramble for the nearby bushes and gagging sounds could be heard throughout the encampment.

After his unfortunate experience, Lute hung hand his head to the ground in shame. He was never strong and worse, he had ran from the sight of the sick and injured! What kind of man was he? He shouldn't be here. He was no hero. Compared to Raguna, he was weak and couldn't even lift a sword right. What kind of warrior was that?

A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder, giving hims a comforting presence to it's touch. He looked to into the eyes of his love. Iris. Of all the creatures in this world, she was the one who didn't judge him. He could see her eyes held only concern for his well being.

Iris gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Are you alright? Did you catch something?"

Lute shook his head, "I'm sorry. I not very good with blood or illness. The mere image makes me want to vomit. No man should cower from such a sight."

Anton rode on his horse and gave a snicker, "What's the matter human? Too afraid to face reality? The world has no place for the weak. You may as well-"

Anton didn't even get a chance to finish his insult when Isis launched herself at the bully. Her fangs had become elongated and her ever famous 'Christmas' eyes held rage that was determined to kill. Even though the half-elf was knocked off his horse, he still was prepared for the attack. Isis was operating on instinct, he was operating on logic. With a knife pulled out, he stood his ground, taunting her for the kill.

They would have been at each others throats had not Raguna, Lute, and Minerva launched themselves and restrained her, though Minerva did more of the restraining. Iris continued to pull at her her arms, growling her threats at her target. Lute made his way in front of Iris and tried to calm her, "Iris, please calm down. I'm alright. It's o.k, please calm down."

Anton stood straight and began to taunt her, "What? Are you too weak to face me vampire? Is that human that really important to you-"

Ruff appeared out of no where swung his stick at his legs. The elf fell over and before he knew what was happening, the little man's stick became a spear and was pointed toward his heart, "I would watch your words, weakling. I vowed to my master to protect him and his friends. You do well to respect them."

Adam rode up to see what was the commotion about. He had left his guests to set up camp and was making arrangement for them to meet with his leader. He had just arrived when he heard Ruff's words an asked, "What's going on here?"

After Raguna had explained the problem, Adam turned his whiten eyes to his brother. Anton flinched, his brother rarely showed his anger and when he did, it was not good.

His sibling tightened his fist, "Is this true Anton? Explain yourself!"

Anton grimaced, "Brother, this human is weak! He ran from the sight of our people! What would you do about that?

Adam leap down from his horse and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt, "Some men aren't made to be soldiers. He's being more polite to not show such weakness to our people then you have. All you've done is cause me nothing but trouble! What did I say about our guests?

He flung his brother to the ground, "You're on night duty for the next two weeks starting tonight and you're on clean up duty as well. And if I hear so much as as much as a whisper as to how these people are treated disrespected again. I'll bring this matter to the elders and have your post removed! Do I make myself clear?"

Anton got to his feet and tightened his fists, "Perfectly."

Adam then returned his attention to his guests. Iris had long settled down and Lute was gently stroking her shoulder. Its calming affect was working to where the group had both settled down. Ruff was no where to be found as usual. Minerva ruffed out her irritation, "Will that dork-wad ever leave us alone? This is the second time he tried to pick on us, the next time he does, I'm going to run his sword through his own gut!"

For the first time in hours, Raguna began to chuckle a bit. Though Minerva would never admit it, she was very loyal to this group and would do anything to protect them. Adam began to smirk. For some reason, he found this woman to be very attractive, especially when she was angry. Could it be... no he couldn't think about that now. Though the Bond did happen to half-breeds like himself, why would this pure one want to be with a creature like him? He shook his head. Right now, he had focus on at the matter at hand.

Adam, "Our leader wishes to speak with you. She is very old and wise. She desires to speak each of you alone. Raguna would you please follow me?"

When Raguna went with Adam, Lute sat down on the ground next to Iris. Never once did she lift her face. Lute could see that her eyes began to water. What could he do? He wanted so much to comfort her and help her in anyway.

Though Minerva was rude, she wasn't oblivious to this lovers' problems. Why couldn't they just both declare their love to each other? Why did humans and vampires have to be so difficult? She gave Lute a shove before she swung her a bag over her shoulder, "Listen, I'm going to see if there is any medical herbs that can be found around these parts. Keep an eye bat girl will you?"

Lute face turned bright red, "She's not a-"

To late. She gone in a flash. Lute just held his hands in defeat. He wouldn't get use to elves and their magic. When he sat on the ground, he continued to see Iris quietly sob. It tore his heart in two. What could he do in the matter? He let out a sigh.

Lute, "You know, it wasn't your fault. That guy would have made anyone lose it. Heck, I would want to punch him-"

Iris interrupted him, "IT WAS MY FAULT! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!"

Lute stood still for a moment, "Iris, it's o.k. There are times people feel like wanting to kill others. It's natural to feel that. I felt that way too at times when I saw bullies or someone hurting someone unjustly."

Iris, "No, Lute I mean I WOULD have killed him had you not jumped in."

Lute, "What do you mean?"

Iris calmed herself for a moment, "When Vampires see friends or loved one hurt unjustly, our instincts kick in. We let what ever feelings dominate us at the moment. It like humans letting their anger control them, only it's much worse. I would have killed him had you guys not restrained me."

Lute, "Iris, believe me, you need to go on with life. Don't let this guy get to you. If you really want my impute, I don't think anyone would have cared about him dieing and I would have been happy he was gone."

Iris, "How can you say that Lute? I have never once see you attack in anger nor have such hateful thoughts."

Lute shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? I'm human. Every humans thinks evil thoughts at times, it what we do with those thoughts that define us. You stopped yourself. That is all that matters."

Iris's face lit up with her smile, "Thank you Lute. You're such a good friend. You'll make some woman happy someday."  
The young man's heart sunk, though his love was oblivious to this fact. _'Friend, I don't want any other woman Iris. I only want you. I want to tell you so badly.'_

Lute, "Iris, I-"

Adam came with Raguna following behind him. Raguna had a look as if he had seen a ghost or something. What had happened to him? Adam then jester-ed to Lute, "You're next, please follow me."

Silently, Lute cursed himself. Why did fate always find it amusing to interfere with his plans? Did she have something against him? He lest out a groan and returned his attention to Iris, "Well,it looks like I'm next. Remember, don't let him get to you. You always wanting to do what is right."

When Lute left, Iris gazed up at Raguna. The young man still had the haunted look to him as he was sitting by the fire. Though he was sharping his knife, Iris could tell through his movements that his mind was else where.

Iris, "Raguna are you o.k?"

Raguna, "Yeah, just need to sharpen my knife- OUCH!"

The young man had cut his finger and, in his rage, threw his knife on the ground, "I'm so sick of this! Every time I think we're getting closer to her, something is always interfering!"

Isis was paused for a moment, "What's bothering you? Something happen?"

Raguna, "Really, it nothing to worry about. I have to deal with it myself. All I can say it had something to do with what Adam's mother told me."

Iris, "Mother?"

Raguna, "Yes, his mother is a blind seer. She told me my future and quite frankly, I don't want to talk about it right now."

Angry screaming could be heard through the encampment. Iris and Raguna both arose to see a group gathering in the center of the encampment.

The sight was something to behold indeed. Minerva had Ruff by one of his legs and was holding him upside down, her eyes white with anger. Raguna made his way to the center and prayed to God that he could keep his sister-in-law from killing him. Why couldn't these two get along?

Raguna, "Minerva, please don't kill him. I know you two are always at each others throats, but please let him down."

Minerva tossed Ruff like he was a rag doll, "This turd breaking my patience Raguna! He is causing us nothing but trouble! I going to rip him apart!"

She lunged at Ruff, who easily dodged her attack, "Please, you think you could beat me? My mother moves faster than you!"

This all continued for about several more minutes before Raguna stood between them. Beads of sweat were both pouring down their skin. Raguna knew more then ever that Ruff was up to something again and Minerva was always caught in his schemes.

Raguna, "Minerva, what is going on here? Why are you trying to kill him? What did he do to you again?"

Minerva glared at him, "It not what he did to me. It's what he doing now! I caught him stealing rags from an elder's tent! It's one thing to steal from travelers, but to steal from from those who give us shelter-"

Adam had appeared when Minerva look his way. At first, Raguna was confused. He had noticed that those two were always looking each others way. He wondered.

Adam, "What's going on here?"

Minerva, "Tree man here is stealing from your people. I thought I would give a good beating."

Adam, "Is this true little man?"

Ruff straighten himself and slicked his gray hair back, "I wasn't. I was placing my trash in exchange for hers."

Adam, "That doesn't mean you didn't steal. We take you in our encampment for the night and this how you repay us? Stealing from the sick and elderly! I hope you are prepair-"

"Please stop!" A voice interrupted Adam. They turned to see an elderly half-elf stood before them. Though her elf gens kept her inhumane beauty over the years, many could tell her face held wisdom and seen hardships over the her long life. That was the only normal part about her. She was dressed in garments fit for a queen, as if she hadn't suffered their hardships.

The woman stood before Ruff, "Little man, were you the one who went through my belongings and replace it with these clothes? All it is gone and only the finest have be replaced. How did you do it?"

Adam, "Wait, you mean he's taking our supplies and replacing it with something better?"

All eyes turned toward Ruff, "It's trash to me. I thought those clothes were ugly so I stole her clothes for myself. Besides, all she owned was a rusted pot and bed role, so I took that as well. I need to get rid of my garbage. Might well give to you and takes yours."

It took quite while before the commotion was settled. Ruff had also struck other places as well, replacing the rotten food, rags, anything he could get a hold of. Though some of the elves refused the "charity" due to their pride; nevertheless, most of the camp were beyond thankful for what the little man did. To this day, Raguna never knew how or where he got the supplies.

After the incident, the half-elves gave a feast for their guests. It was truly a joyous celebration to behold. Elves were often known to have great dances and feast. It was no wonder the half-elves were proud of their elfin heritage. Raguna had kept to himself by the camp fires, watching their folk dances. Lute and Iris were always seen together, either dancing or eating together. Their eyes never left one another. Meanwhile, Minerva was in a drinking contest with some of the men. Several were passed out and the only ones left were her and Adam. Raguna shook his head in disgust. Though he wasn't against drinking a drink of any kind, he was for moderation.

While they scenes continued to act before him, the warrior turned his thoughts to his beloved. How was Tabatha? Was she alright? Memories of their time together began surface back...

Back then, he didn't have the adoration he had for her as he did now. Oh sure, he thought she had an inhuman beauty to her. When they had first meet, he didn't know anything of the bond that she had formed with him. If he was honest with himself, he would had been very bitter toward her, because he had eyes only for Mist.

Oh how he laughed about the idea now! He had been very foolish with her. Looking back now, he should have realized the unturned feelings Mist gave. Though she did save his life, even giving him his name when he had none, she only thought of him as older brother.

The war made his life even worse. When the Sechs Empire finally had made peace, the entire Norad male population was reduced by half. It didn't help that the king had passed that decree either. It had stated that any man would be rewarded with gold if he married. Even old men who lost their spouses or never married were fair game. And didn't help that he defeated a dragon that would have destroyed the world. All the girls wanted him, even that ghastly girl Rosetta wouldn't let up on the advances. If he really thought about, only Miss Bianca and Tabatha were the only single girls in the village that didn't try to pursue him. Tabatha had been more like a friend. She was always there to give him advice and comfort when he felt down, especially when Mist left without a warning.

Oh, how he beat himself up for his ignorance! In his own grief, he had completely left Tabatha without so much as a good bye. And yet, she still never cease to love him even then.

In Trampoli, he when he finally found Mist, he thought he finally had rest from those men chasing women in his village, how wrong he was. It seemed like half of the village followed after him. He tried so many times to be alone with Mist. The girls were always trying to refute his attempts. Often times, he just wished that a dragon would come burn them all down. He would always speak of his problems with Tabatha. It was even common for the elf to help him in his schemes with Mist or give him any advice when she visited the monsters. In return, he defended Tabatha from the girls' taunt or schemes, especially from Rosetta.

Really, when the rejection came, he was really in such a mess. Tabatha had been the only one to care for him and be there for him. The other girls only saw this as less competition. For weeks, he kept himself holed up in his house, hardly eating. After much thinking on his part, he decided that he had to go on with life. It was too short to waste on grief.

As the months passed on, he slowly began to fall for Tabatha. Oh, he was very good at not showing the feeling. Like his wife, he too had trouble confessing his love. For starters, she was an elf. She was so beautiful and kind, placing the needs of others before her own. And unlike the rest of the girls, she seemed content with friendship. After months of finally sorting through his feelings, he decided to work up the courage to ask her out.

Raguna let out a sigh as threw a stick in the fire and laughed. The next memory was the one he thought about most often. On the day he was going to confessed, Rosetta had decided to pull her old tricks again. He thought it was most odd she needed help. For starters, he hadn't really shipped anything at all in the shipping bin that day. But, ever like a gentlemen, he was never one to leave a woman in her time of need. If only he had just said no. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening. She had gripped his shirt and forced a brutal kiss on his lips. For several moments, his mind couldn't process what had happened. When he finally realized what she was doing, he forced himself away from her. She declared her love and said she couldn't live without him. He gently, though firmly told her his heart belong to another. Rosetta slapped him across the face and ran off. When he turned to head toward the mansion he stumbled upon Tabatha's basket. The was when the realization dawned on him.

It took forever for him to have Bianca to tell him where she went. After enduring her brutal lectures and the story of the bond Tabatha formed with him, he found her by the cherry blossoms.

_He could see Tabatha sitting near the cherry blossom tree, trying very desperately to hold back her tears. He knew he was the reason for her grief. All this time, she had been in love with him and never once spoke of that very love. _

_ Gathering his courage he stepped on the grass and called out, "Tabatha, are you there?"_

_ Knowing all to well, the young elf reigned in her emotions and put on her mask of happiness. He wished she wouldn't do that. When he came into view, Tabatha smiled and tried to stand, but Raguna sat beside her before she could get the chance._

_ For several moments, neither one said anything. The only sound that could be heard was birds chirping or the wind swaying through the branches. _

_ Raguna was the first the break the silence, "So what are you doing here?"_

_ Tabatha turned her head away from him, "I was here just admiring the view."_

_ He knew better. Not only she was upset, but she was trying to hide from her problem. He wouldn't allow it. _

_ Raguna, "Tabatha, you and I both know that not the case."_

_ She cringed like a child caught in the act of observing something one should not have seen, "I'm sorry. I want to apologize about that. I didn't mean to interrupt you or Rosetta. By the way, I'm glad you and she seem to finally be a couple-"_

_ Raguna had enough. He didn't even know what he was thinking. In the heat of his anger and of his passion, he gripped Tabatha by her arms very gently and kissed her. She was too stunned to move. When he finally removed his lips, he embraced her in his arms and placed his chin on top of her head. "Tabatha, we are __**not**__ together. Rosetta was the one to force that kiss on me. I stopped her as soon as I realized what she was __doing__. The reason I was with her was because she claimed she needed help with some crates. I do not love her."_

_ Tabatha tried pulled back a bit, but Raguna would not relent his gentle hold of her, "But I thought-"_

_ Raguna cupped both hands around her face so her eyes were focused on him, "Listen, I love you, Tabatha, and only you. You are the only woman for me. You were always there in my time of need. When Mist rejected my proposal, you were the only one who seemed to care about my pain. You're the __only reason I stay in this village right now. Over the past months, I come to love you for your kindness, your passion to care for others. You always try to put others needs before your own. That's what I love about you, Tabatha."_

_ They sat there for several moments, him with his arms around the woman he loved. She, in turned, wept upon his shoulder. Some how, her hat had been removed and he was stroking her hair. It felt like silk. _

_ Once sobs had ceased, he brought up the bond, "Tabatha, Bianca told me about your elf bond with me."_

_ Tabatha was,by this time, not surprised, "She did, did she? Well, that is like her. She will break her promise if she sees if it is necessary."_

_ Raguna shook his head, "Tabatha why didn't you tell me? You didn't need to carry this burden all this time."_

_ Tabatha looked into his eyes, "Raguna, you don't realize how long I have loved you. The bond formed the very first day I saw you. Even I was stunned. The bond is somewhat rare among my people and its even rarer to happen with humans. I tried to fight it because I knew you loved Mist. I couldn't take you away from her. I will admit, I wasn't innocent either. There were times I was jealous, but seeing you happy was all I cared about."_

_ Raguna speechless. All this time, through acts she did for him, was because she loved him? How long had she bee... if she had confessed then, he would have..._

_ Tears started to formed down his own eyes as well. How could he have hurt her? His love was like a glass of water compared to her endless ocean. His very thoughts made him embrace her again. He would have thought she was just one of those girls chasing after him._

_ Once he had reined in his tears, he choked his way through, "Tabatha, I will be honest with you. Had you did confessed then I..."_

_ Tabatha simply shook her head, "Raguna, let's not dwell on the past. I can't bare it when you're this hurt."_

_ Raguna simply nodded and began to laugh, "Well, aren't we really hopeless? Here we've been pining for one another and we both don't have the guts to confess!"_

_ Tabatha simply smiled, "Aren't we useless?"_

_ Raguna, "Tabatha, I don't have this right to ask you; but, will you go out with me? I would love to get to now you better. If you need sometime to think about-"_

_ Tabatha put her fingers on his lips, "Need you ask? I have loved you for a very long time Raguna. I would have always said yes."_

_ The warrior couldn't contain himself. He lean in closer to her while her eyes began to close as they kissed*..._

Raguna opened his eyes. He do what ever was necessary to get her back, even it meant his very life's blood.

In the distance, Norress waited for the traitor. The half-breed had contacted him a few days beforehand, giving info he needed to capture some half-breeds. His master wanted them alive and healthy. Vorm wouldn't mind if he took more then what was needed for his pleasures. The spiders lurked in the shadow. They wanted blood and they would wait...

_Raguna was by a lake. He didn't know where he was nor saw anyone until he saw her. It was the same woman he saw from his previous dream. The elf was dressed in white and had a unearthly aura to her. She smiled, the same smile that was so much like Tabatha. The woman began to speak, "Warrior, fear not, your love is safe for now. You will be untied with her shortly."_

_ Raguna, "How.. who are you?"_

_ She shook her head, "Someone who is trying to prevent a long evil to reawaken. Listen to my warning, '__When night and day are one, the darkness will once more be unleashed. If its will accomplished, there will be no rest. Six it needs, the gate be unlocked, the queen's and hero's blood, __needed for it indeed. Only the four inhuman, will be able to stop it's reign. Two of day, two of night, will make the world right. If the weapon of light is not found, then all hope is lost.'"_

_ He let out a sigh, why did it have to be a riddle, "My lady, what does this mean? Could you not tell me?"_

_ The woman sadly shook her head, "I cannot, fate has decreed I could only speak the warning in such a way. Also beware, a darkness clouds over your queen. It threatens to consume her very soul."_

_ The very same warning that the seer had mentioned! He tried to ask more, but the dream started to get blurry. Right before she faded, the woman gave a final warning, "You are the only ones that can save our world."_

Raguna was awoken violently to someone shaking him. After the feast, he had taken a very drunk Minerva back to camp with Lute's help. Iris had gone off to hunt for their journey. When Minerva was put on her bed role, Raguna went to his tent and passed out as well with sleep. The shaking was what woke him up.

Voice, "Raguna! Get up! The camp is being attacked!"

Raguna was up on feet and try to stand. He was still very groggy with sleep and his brain wasn't processing the what was happening until he heard blood curdling shrieking in the background. Adam was standing in the doorway holding two swords. Before he had time to react, Adam gripped him by the shirt and pushed both of themselves outside the tent. With out warning, the tent was sent ablaze by the all consuming element known to man since the ages. Adam managed to have both of them to take cover behind the wagon before the fire came to life.

Raguna had his back against the wagon while Adam leaned against the side. Raguna screamed, "What the heck is going on here? Why are the tents on fire?"

Adam, "Anton betrayed us! He was he was bargaining with some slavers who come for the woman and children! From what I know, they murdered all our men! I'm the only one left!"

Another fireball screamed through the clearing. Raguna and Adam dodged the flame of death right as it exploded the wagon.

Raguna, "We've got to find Isis, Lute and Minerva! They be the only ones that can help us!"

Adam couldn't reply as they were attack by soldier. In the distance, the spiders were dragging the women away while soldiers were throwing the children in chains or cages. The half-elf threw Raguna one of the swords as they began to dance their way through the men.

It was a glorious sight to behold. With an elegance, Adam cut his way through the soldiers. Though Raguna was in no way on his level, the warrior took out a couple out as well.

But their success was soon out lived. They were soon surround on both sides. Raguna was beginning to feel the effects of the low Rune Energy. There was no where to escape. He cursed himself. Why was he so weak? He couldn't even fight them like this. He was only a human. Even the strongest human was no match for an elf.

It was like lighting had struck the warrior in the head! Why didn't he think of that before? He fumbled around in his shirt and pulled out the necklace. It was a gamble. On the one hand, if he didn't use it, they would surely be killed. On the other hand, if he did, he would lose more energy and he needed the energy to fight. He took the chance. Raising the necklace high in the air, he called to his monsters.

There was a huge blinding light that went throughout the camp. The enemy elves shield their eyes. When the they opened them, they were in for a treat. One Mini-dragon and six scorpions stood outside the elfin circle. They didn't even have time to react as the dragon called Flame swung his tail, knocking out or killing any in the appendage's path. The scorpions began their tango of death. Venom was pumping from their tales as they injected the poison unto their master's enemies. Before long, the enemies were lying in heaps in their own blood.

Raguna stacked a bit right as Adam caught him. He shook his head. Even though they survived, he had too little Rune Energy left. His monsters encircled their master, ready to defend him with their very heart's blood.

Raguna directed his attention to his comrade, "Listen, get as many of the woman and children you can get out of here as soon as possible. I'll find my friends."

He then addressed his monsters, "Rescue as many of the women and children you can and take out the spiders. They the ones we should most be worried about."

Adam, "Raguna, your-"

Raguna didn't even give him a chance to respond as he took off in the distance. His monsters went to obey their masters orders. The half-elf let out a sigh as he went to rescue his fellow half-elves...

Minerva swung her twins blades in death stances around her fellow elves. It stung her to her very core that she had to kill her own kind. Sure, she was one of the greatest fighters around, but that didn't mean she enjoyed killing. She had wished that the elves and half-elves could live in peace with each other, but such was not this day.

As she swung her swords into the heart of one of the traitors, she failed to notice one was hidden in the tree tops. He had a cross bow ready to aim at her heart.

Ruff landed on top of the man, sending him falling from the trees unconsciously. Minerva had just barely able to watch this event unfold.

When Ruff, landed in front of her, he found her jaw dropped with widen eyes. He snicked and sat down to smoke his pipe, "What? You've never seen a man fight before?"

Minerva grit her teeth and put both blades in their respected places, "It seems your not useless after all old man. Remind me to thank you after all of this."

Ruff, "Your welcome. By the way, your man is heading this way."

Minerva caught sight of Adam heading their way and her cheeks began to turn red, "He is NOT my man!"

Ruff, "Could have fooled me."

Minerva would have choked him had not Adam came their way. The half-elf was breathing very hard and had his hands upon his knees. He then gazed up at his girl, "Minerva! Have you seen Iris and Lute? Raguna is trying to find them. I was on my way to save some of my people when I found you here."

Minerva shook her head, "No, I haven't. By the way, where's that useless brother-in-law of mine?"

Adam, "He took off to find you guys and I've not seen him since."

Minerva mumbled "stupid head" her breath, "I'll go help out, you go and keep doing what did before you found me. I'll go find that buffoon before he gets himself killed."

The princess leaped into the tree tops and was out of sight...

Lute was breathing in huge gasps as he swung his stick around to fend off the spider. Somehow in the fight, he lost his danger and was trying very desperately to keep the spider's fangs out of his skin.

Iris, with her Christmas eyes glowing, was the only one able to kill or knock them out. If she hadn't waken him when she did, he would have died from the fireball attack. But that wasn't what was worrying him. It was Iris. He could the remember what the old woman had told...

_He sat on the animal skin rug with widen eyes. It was like someone had thrown an anvil on his head. It couldn't be true. He didn't want it to be true._

_ Lute, "That can't be right. Minerva said we're both needed for this journey in order to defeat Vorm."_

_ The old woman gave the illusion as if she could see his face, "I know, but I lie not. One of you will die on the journey. Either way, one of you will give your life for the other to live and both of you will never be the same again..."_

If that is how destiny wanted play, then he'd would go along with the game. He would make sure Iris would be the one to live. Besides, she couldn't die. If she did, then their was no hope for her race. 'I won't let you fight for me anymore. Even if I die, knowing that you're alive makes it all the more worth it.'

He didn't even get his chance. Iris gripped onto the spider that Lute was trying to fight and sung her fangs into its flesh. The spider thrashed about in place, trying in vain to escape. Soon it movements became weaker and weaker, until it moved no more. Once she was sure it heart had ceased, she removed her fangs and crouched into her hunting position. She snarled, daring any more enemies to come and battle with her.

Lute let out a sigh of relief and bitterness. He was glad the spider was gone, yet he wished he was the one to get rid of it. He could see Iris was still crouched on the ground.

He thought it was very odd. There were no enemies left and she was still growling. Lute slowly approached her, "Iris? Are you o.k?"

This Iris was still growling, only this time, the growls were directed at him! Lute began to back away slowly, "Iris! Iris! Snap out of it! It's me, Lute! Your friend! Remember?"

Iris bared her fangs at Lute and leaped at the unfortunate young man...

Raguna was slicing his blade at Norress. Again and Again the men tried to best the other, but it was soon apparent the elf would win. In one fell swoop, he knocked Raguna to the ground and lifted his sword in the air, "You fought well, human, now prepare to die!"

With that his sword was about to push into the warrior's heart when Vorm appeared inside Norress head.

_Vorm, "Norress, cease your attack. We have more then enough half-breeds then we need. Return to the castle now."_

_ Norress, "Yes master, may I finish the human?"_

_ Vorm, "No, he needs to live for a time. I have plans for him. Gather what men you have left and return hastily."_

_ Norress, "Yes master, I will obey your commands."_

Norress sheathed his blade bent over to Raguna. He was gasping in between breaths and trying to lift his sword. The elf stopped him with heal of his boot on his hand. Raguna screamed out in pain. Norress laughed and whispered in his ear, "You lucky, I need to go and it seems your needed to be alive. I hope to fight you again."

With one swift kick from his boot, Raguna was knock unconscious from the battle...

The dark orb began to glow with dark swirls. It was not please the the hero was almost killed by that honor seeking, tramp. It needed the hero's blood if it was to be released.

Vorm was kneeling before the creature, his whole body was trembling. It was terrible enough deal with it when it was pleased, dealing with it with its rage was another matter.

The dark orb screeched in rage, "That elf almost killed what I needed! I must have his blood for his stupidity! Our plans almost failed!"

Vorm, "Master, he does still have uses to us. Once he fulfills his use, I will see to his death with my own hands."

The orb paused in its swirls before glowing even more brightly, "See to this does not happen again. I do not tolerate failure, Vorm. You do well to remember that..."

HHHHHHaaaaa! Sorry I took soooooo long with this chapter. It was school and having lost interest for a while. I'm trying to go for 100,000 words, but it might not happen. Please let me know how you thought about it. As always please review! :)

*No, they did not consummate their relationship. Call me old fashioned; but, I wanted them to wait until their marriage. I'm trying to experiment with writing style that reminds me of Romantic time period. And no, I will never write a lemon. 1. Because would sound weird. 2. The Romantic period writers would not go into that kind of detail. 3. I just don't have any desire to that sort stuff; besides, I heard rumors that is getting harder on the lemon stuff. Better safe then sorry is what I always say.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING**: There is a rape scene in this chapter. It doesn't describe the actual scene, just the state of the woman after the rape. I will put a line where it is so that you won't have to read it if you don't want to.

Dreams

_Tabatha was on an alter of sorts. It was painted with red from previous victims. The chains held her hands above her head while legs were pinned to the ground. On her head was the royal crown and around her neck was a necklace of sorts. It had a jewel in its center. _

_ She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that her life was near the end. She could see the lifeless form of her life mate on the cold stone floors. He had tried to save her with all his might, but had failed in the end. His killer was kneeling beside him, draining his blood into a glass vial. He was dressed in midnight clothing with leather boots. Tabatha could hear him give a crack of laughter as it was half-fulled._

_ She refused to show the creature her weakness in front of him. If worse came to worse, she would die trying to fight._

_ The creature turned his gaze to the elf and gave a another round of echoing giggles. He then made his way to Tabatha, "All I need is your blood and the prophesy shall soon come to pass. Now I shall rule the world and avenge my ancestors. Prepare to die, Queen Tabatha of the Elfin Race."_

_ The knife made its way to the center of her heart..._

The queen awoke with droplets of sweat running down her head. Her whiten eyes going wild with fright, despair, and various other emotions. She shifted her feet over the bed and shook her head. What a dream. What did all mean?

Ever since she had read that prophesy, her dreams were becoming more and more violent. It always ended with Raguna dieing and she soon falling after. It was always the same. Though elves could not foretell the future unless they were born seers, they could sense if something was going to happen. One of ways if they kept having the same repeating dream over and over.

Seeing that sleep was short in supply, she pulled her satin robe from her chair and made her way to her door. She opened it to make sure no one was in the halls. Seeing no guards in sight, she so made her to the library.

Closing the library door behind her, she leaned against it and laid in hand on her heart. For a moment, her thoughts turned toward her son. He would be nearing sixth months now and she wasn't there to greet him. Not being able to grow into the elf he was... no, she wouldn't dwell on it. Right now, she had more important things to do.

Tabatha began to pace back and forth, her mind dwelling back on the prophecy. For some odd reason, whenever something troubled her, she found it peaceful to think about the solutions to the problem. It was not easy to forget such a written future, for elves were renowned for their photographic memories. _When night and day are one, the darkness will once more be unleashed. If its will accomplished, there will be no rest. Six it needs, the gate be unlocked, the queen's and hero's blood, needed for it indeed. Only the four inhuman, will be able to stop it's reign. Two of day, two of night, will make the world right. If the weapon of light is not found, then all hope is lost._

Part of it was easy. The six was obviously the jewels on the crown and the necklace. Tabatha knew that half of the necklace was in the the North lands, though not where exactly. The other half was being tracked through records; however, there was little hope that they would find anything. The_ queen's and hero's blood, needed for it indeed, _that part was one that sent shivers down her spine. There was no uncertainty in her mind that her blood was needed, but who was the hero? Her thoughts went back to the enemy in her dreams. Each time, she relived the moment as he... wait! Could he be...

Tabatha's breathing became more labored as she clung her heart. She didn't want to admit. She tried to think otherwise, but the truth was staring in her face. Raguna, he was...

This was bad, very bad. If true, he needed the weapon of light to defeat this darkness and the four inhuman. Creatures who were not human. But what about the first part? _When night and day are __one..._ What could it mean? It would have to wait when they had their secret meeting in the morning...

Vorm was outside door, shaking his head. He could hear the screams of a female half-breed while a pleasured laughter echoed throughout the room. The Chancellor let out a sigh. He wished Norress would control his desires more often. Besides, he had a score to settle with his fool of a guard.

He swung the door opened. A female laid before him. The remnants of her clothing laid scattered around the floor. Her hands and feet were both chained on ground for more ease of access and to restrain her magic and strength from being used . Her face was swollen from handling she received and she had various cuts all over. She was whimpering and trying desperately to move away from this new threat.

Vorm merry kicked her in the side and made his way to his guard. He had only his leggings on and was just finishing putting on his tunic. There was a displeasure-able scowl on his features. He let out a growl, "Is there something you need? Anything I can serve you with?"

Vorm narrowed his eyes, "Yes, there is something you can do."

In the blink of an eye, Vorm's hand began to glow green and Norress was lifted in the air and was slammed into the ground. He leaped at the stunted guard, held up against the wall, and pulled a knife to his throat. He let out a snarl, "Fool! Did I not tell you to not kill the human nor his companions? Did I not order you to just gather female half-breeds? You are nothing but trouble! I should you kill now!"

Norress struggled to breath, "My Lord, I couldn't back down from a challenge. It was honor bound! Nothing is more glorious then fighting a worthy opponent."

The chancellor eyed his captain more and dropped him to the ground, "Lucky for you I have more important things for you to take care of. That human scum of hers is no doubt making his way to the city and try to see the lovely flower too high for his own standard. You are in charge of guard duty."

Norress then clasped his hand to his heart and knelt, "I will do as you ask."

Vorm let out a sigh and turned to leave, "Once your done with your plaything, you know what to do with her."

Norress eye's lit up like a hunter who has caught sight of prey, "Yes, Lord."

The female began twisting in all sorts of ways trying and struggling. In the end, it no use. As Vorm made his way down the ways, he could hear screams of horror echoing. For some odd reason, an overwhelming calm seem to rush all over. It brought images of how the elf queen would react when he had his way with her. Oh yes Tabatha, you will soon be in Vorm's grasp...

Raguna felt something odd and warm covering all over him. What was it? A blanket it? ..what?

Memories of the battle with Norress came rushing in like a storming river, Where was he? Raguna would have tried to stir, but someone put a hand on his chest, effectively keeping on what he knew was a bed. A calming voice broke his contraction, "Easy there, you've been out for two days now. You're lucky to even be alive after a battle like that."

Raguna moved his head to glimpse his surroundings. There was a night table next to his bed which had built in drawers. The room also had a table and chair at the foot of the bed. He struggled to move, but the hand gave a firm put gentle hold on him, "You need to rest. Here, let me get you a drink of water."

As the man got Raguna a glass of water, he was able to catch a better view of him. The man or elf, as he had large pointed ears protruding from his hat he wore. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed the water, to which Raguna began to greedily gulp down in huge gulps, "Easy, you don't want to drink it too fast."

Once Raguna had finished two glasses, he handed the cup back to hostess, "Thank you, may ask who are you?"

The elf extend his to which Raguna shook it, "My name is Egan. I own this inn in Alvarna

which you are in now. You've gave us quite a scare. When Adam brought you here, you were unconscious. Your friends have waiting for you to wake up."

Like in the movies, the door swung open on cue. Raguna could see angry Minerva with both of her arms folded. She was followed closely behind Anton who was trying to calm her down. Ruff was smoking on a what appeared to be an oak pipe. Lute was the last to file with Iris. Raguna positioned himself better on the bed, "So did you miss me?"

Minerva give him a hard slap on the shoulder, "You idiot! Do you know how lucky you were? You came this close to dieing! If Adam hadn't brought us here, who knows what would have happened to you?"

Ruff, 'Not only that, but I have to re-disguise you guys again!"

Raguna rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry! I just... I'm a guy. When you see the guy who kidnapped your wife, wouldn't you want to kill him?"

Minerva just, "Humph!" and turned to look at the side. Anton sighed, "What she means is that she's glad you're o.k. How are you?"

Raguna gave his head a rub, "Other then being knocked out for two days, I'm doing o.k. So anyone want to fill me in on what happened while I was out?"

It turned out, the spiders had retreated once Norress had knocked out Raguna. The camp was in complete ruins. Though most of the women and children did survive the onslaught, a few of the women were captured and taken. Adam was the only full grown male half-elf to have survived the slaughter. His brother, who turned out to be the traitor, was killed by Norress once he served his purpose. The people had managed to escape to where where they were at Alvarna, a port city where they would set sail for the island of the elves.

Raguna, "I'm so sorry Adam. I didn't know we would bring your people this much trouble."

Adam tightened his fist, "Do not be, Raguna. My brother has payed for his treachery. The women and children will be safe here for now."

Raguna nodded, "Do you wish to come with us? We could greatly use the help."

Adam, "Unfortunately, I cannot. I can't leave my people behind. They need a leader more then ever now. My mother can only do so much. Promise me this though, you try everything in your power to bring Vorm to justice. I fear this will only the beginning and things will only get much worse."

To everyone's surprise, Minerva let out a snarl and stormed out of the room. The room was silent for a few seconds. Iris rolled her eyes, "What's her problem?"

Ruff answered without even looking up from his book, "Most likely pouting she can't have her Adam."

Adam's cheek burned crimson, "I-I uh-have to go finish my duties."

He too quickly left the room, leaving both Iris and Lute in a puzzled state. Lute asked, "Ruff, are you saying Minerva likes him?"

Ruff, "It been obvious for the past few days, don't you agree elf?"

Egan nodded, "The great bond must have effected those two really deeply."

Iris and Lute were both left in confused states. Iris was first to pipe up, "But you can't fall in love that quickly! Even that is fast for vampires!"

Egan, "Love is different for us elves then any other race. When an elf or, in this case, both elves find their chosen life mate. The love is already there. I cannot describe it any better then that. Since Adam and Minerva have both formed the bond with each other, they already to love each other."

Raguna, "Tabatha tried explaining it to me once. I still can't understand it completely. It just something only an elf or an half-elf could comprehend."

Adam had followed Minerva's scent down the streets until he came to find the woman he loved sitting on a bench underneath Sakura Trees. The sunlight streaming down through the leaves only seem to enhance her elven beauty. She had her knees brought to her and she had tears streaming down. The sight made his heart want to break. He just wanted to take her and leave this place, but knew that was not possible. With sigh, he called out, "Minerva! Are you there?"

Like the woman she was, she reigned in her tears and put on her mask of indifference. She kept her face away from his.

Adam, "Since the first time we meet, you've got nothing to say?"

Minerva, "What is there to say? You're not coming with us...what am I suppose to say?"

Adam, "Minerva, you know the reason why. My people need me. I'm the only warrior able to protect them. We both can't lie to each other. We both know our instincts are telling us we have go our separate ways, for now."

In a series of movements, Minerva leaped off the benched and began to punched him. If Adam hadn't responded, she would have easily knocked him out, "Minerva! What are you doing?"

Minerva landed in one of the tree branches with cat-like grace. Adam didn't know what was going in this woman's mind. She glared at him with raging eyes, "Fight me."

Adam, "What?"

Minerva growled, "Do I need to repeat myself, elf? Fight me."

Adam's heart leaped with joy, "Alright, but I won't go easy on you."

In one of her rare moments, Minerva smiled, "I don't expect you, too. I won't either."

And so, the love fight between the two lovers began. Minerva, true to her word, was relentless in her moves. Adam had a hard time countering her blows, especially with what she called him. To a have elf call a half-breed like him an elf, it was a great honor. It meant that the pure blooded elf thought of you as equal on their level.

Minerva was having trouble concentrating as well. Ever since she discovered she bonded with him over the past few days, never had she been more happier in her life. Here was one who wanted her not because she was a princess, but because of who she was.

Suddenly, the elf princess was sent flying on her back when Adam swiped her feet on the ground. Before she could retaliate, he had both of her hands pinned on the ground and a smug look graced upon his features. "Feeling better now?"

Minerva could only nod. Her heart felt like it was about to explode with all speeding it was doing. Slowly, Adam leaned closer. Her eyes began to close against her will. Their lips meant but for a brief moment before Adam pulled away. It took Minerva few seconds to realize what he had done. In a flash she glared at him, "Hey! Why did you do that? The mood was right!"

Adam just laughed and laughed, "Minerva, if I continued to kiss you, I would have tried to take it further. You may have thought a simple kiss, but I was thinking much more."

Minerva blinked and then it dawned on her, "Oh."

Adam adjusted his sitting on the ground, "Minerva, it wouldn't be right to take you as my life mate now. We still barely know each other and you will be leaving soon. What if we gave into what our desires were telling us to do and you ended up with child? I know it's highly unlikely, but the possibility is still there. You could end miscarrying the baby in a battle and not even know it. You still have a duty to your people to complete. Vorm still needs to be taken care of. Once this all over, then we can start where we left off."

Minerva quickly changed the subject, "So, how you are coping?"

Adam, "I still am in shock. It will be a while before it sinks in... I still have to be strong, for my people's sake. We will be having a memorial in their honor tonight since we couldn't bury them. Will you and your comrades come? We would be highly honored."

Minerva, "Need you ask? They are my people as well. They are elves just like I am."

Adam straightened himself and held his hand out to the elf princess. She accepted and they went back to the inn. She had a mission to complete. Bring the hero and accept the crown. The second part she didn't and wouldn't allow her to be with her life mate because of that stupid law. Well, one way or another, she was going to change that, even if it meant defying that pig headed grandmother of hers. For now, she would enjoy what time she would have left with Adam...

That night, the survivors gathered around while Egan began to speak in the ancient language of the elves. Raguna had heard Tabatha speak her native tongue from time to time, but only when half-elve or pure elf traders came to Tampoli. She told him that there were many sounds that human couldn't even hear with their language. How right she was. Lute and he could barely hear what the noises were. Only Iris was able to hear what they were saying. even though she herself didn't understand. The sounds were like a cross between various monster growls and humans syllables. Yet, it sounded so graceful.

Adam was standing with Minerva. He had his eyes watering and then slowly broke into a trickle. Elves rarely showed strong emotions. Such a thing was thought of as improper in elf society except in times such as this.

Once the memorial was held, Lute began to shuffle about the ports. They would be leaving tonight since it would take till morning to reach the island. Lute still didn't know how they were going to get there. Minerva stated a boat would take at least three days. Monsters wouldn't be much faster. Just what had she planned?

"Lute?"

"Ah!", Lute nearly felt himself jump like a rabbit, "Oh, Iris! What are you doing about?"

Iris let out a giggle,_ "He's cute when he's nervous."_

Iris, "I was just trying to find you. Do you have everything packed? Minerva says we're going to be leaving soon. Though I have to admit, I don't know how we're going to accomplish that with her practically fawning over Adam. Who knew they would be this close?"

Lute rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "Yeah, who knew...who knows? Maybe we might get to meet the ones we're suppose to be with real.

Iris also blushed, "I sup-pose..."

They continued to walk side by side, each in their own thoughts. Isis couldn't help but blush from thinking about that night when they had almost kissed. It really was troubling to her. For the longest time, she had always admired the human from afar. Sure, for a human, he wasn't the strongest nor the swiftest human around. More often then not, she had to save his own life. It was his courage that she admire most about him. When he knew there was no way he could win, he still would never back down. She cared very much about Lute, that much she was sure of, but did he for her?

They came to a stop once the pier ended. Lute leaned on one of the posts and gazed at the stars above. He, too, was thinking of the kiss as well, but for entirely different reasons. Lute been been burning with passion and cowardice. Even now, the moment was right, he was too frighten to confess. What would she say? She was a vampire for crying out loud! A beautiful, but deadly predator of the night.

Then it then dawned on him that he had never really saw Iris eat aside drinking tomato juice here or there. "Hey, Iris. Have you eaten lately? It might be a while before you get your next meal."

Iris smiled and dropped her gaze to her feet, "Well yes, I have tomato juice packed. I should be good for a couple of days."

Ruff appeared in front of them with his arms folded, "Hey! You two love birds better get moving! Minerva says its almost time to be leaving soon."

Lute's face burned with embarrassment, "Ruff, that is not funny!"

Ruff, "What? It's the truth."

Iris let out a giggle, "Hey Ruff, do you know how are he going to get there?"

Ruff, "You'll soon see...

All five of the companions were gathered with what backs they would be taking on the journey. They had given what was not necessary to the half-elves. Raguna had even given some of his best weapons to Adam for use, "_He needs it more then I ever need it."_

For some odd reason, he couldn't part with the rusted old sword Ganesha had given for luck. It didn't seem right. With a sigh, he put the sword in his pack. It had brought him good luck so far, it wouldn't hurt to carry it further in their journey.

Minerva and Adam were locked in a embrace that seemed to go on for an eternity. Neither one was willing part from the part from the other. Lute and Iris both tried to ignore the scene at hand while Ruff sat on top of tree stump. He was smoking his pipe and refused to even look upon them. It was only after when Raguna cleared his throat that they returned to reality, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but how is that we are going to get to the island of the elves?"

The elf princess rolled her eyes as if he spoke stupid to her, "You'll soon see, it is the main mode of transportation we get to places that are long distance. It only works if your magic is wind based though, so one of my comrades will meet us here."

Iris, "Wind based? What's that?"

Adam, "Each elf or half-elf has magic related to an element. For example, I'm fire base. I didn't use my powers at the time in our battle because I can only create huge fireballs. I would have burned everyone up. I still have much training to do with my element."

Minerva, "Mine is forest based, that's why I was able to heal Raguna so easily the times he was a fool and went to kill himself."

Raguna glared at her, "Hey, I wasn't that bad!"

Minerva let out snicker, "Just you wait till Tabatha hears what you've been up ,too. She really going to let you have it."

Tabatha, just the thought of getting closer to her seem all the more real. Even now he couldn't help but image holding and feeling her lips on his. Which brought another thought, "Hey, what element is Tabatha?"

Minerva, "Tabatha is in a rare class where she commands all the known elements. That is very rare among us elves. It's part of the reason Vorm wants her so badly. She can produce strong off-spring."

Raguna, "I hope our ride gets here fast."

They then heard excited Lute pointed at something in the sky, "Guys! Look!"

It was the most out of this world sight they had ever behold. A white cloud of sorts was actually

**descending** to the ground with incredible speed. Everyone, save for the elves and Ruff, tried to back up , but the cloud kept coming further.

Once it touch ground, a person came into view. The figure was clearly female in appearance. Her hair was purple and she had on her sides twin swords. She stepped off the cloud and gazed up at Minerva, "Well, cuz, it been about time you brought the hero back. What took you so long?"

Minerva gave a hearty laugh, "Always having to make a scene don't you Claire...

Vorm trembled as the dark one soaked up the last of female half-breeds. He hated it when it happened. After the blood was soaked in, he had his servants throw out the bodies. His stomach felt like he would vomit.

He couldn't understand why the dark one would now decide that human was suppose to live. He was only meant to be tested, now the dark one needed his life, but for what?

Once the dark had finished its meal, he addressed his servant, "The hero and his companions draw closer. I do believe that they have something we would be in great use."

Vorm dared to raise is head, "Master, may I inquire what do they possess that we both need and why do we need this primitive all of a sudden?"

The darkness chuckled, "He has the second half of the necklace and I need his blood..."

Oh, man! Another cliff hanger? Why am I so evil? Well, I can promise this much, Tabatha and Raguna will be reunited shortly. But when? Stay tuned... This is Beforethedawnbreaks signing out. As always, please review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

The Island of the Elves

Raguna stood stunned, watching the elf make her way to the him. He couldn't even grasp how she manged to ride the cloud. There was no way anyone could control clouds much less** ride** them. Claire begun to chuckle, "Any lower, hero, and your mouth is going to fall to the ground."

Raguna shook his face while Adam and Minerva laughed. Lute and Iris were still recovering from shock. Ruff, as usual, was no where to be found.

Minerva came up to her cousin and embraced her like a long lost sister, "It good to see you again Claire. How's Vorm doing?"

Claire shrugged, "Up to his old tricks. A lot has happened since you've left. Tabatha has taken over the resistance. I'm sure Vorm has some knowledge of us. We haven't had any traitors have of yet, but I think it only a matter of time."

Lute, "I'm sorry to interrupt you both, but who are you?"

Claire, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Claire. I'm a cousin to Minerva and Tabatha. My brother and I are both part the resistance against Vorm. I'm here to bring you guys to our island. It shouldn't take more then a day."

Raguna, "A day? That fast?"

Claire, "The wind picks up pretty quickly up there. It won't get too cold. It feels great having the wind running through your hair."

Minerva, "Good thing we have you as our driver."

After they all laughed for a few moments, Adam spoke, "Forgive me, but can I ask, why did you call Raguna a hero?"

Minerva turned her head, "Yeah, how could I miss that? Why would you call Mr. Careless there the hero?

Claire, "Tabatha found something interesting to the events that are happening with the past few days. They've discovered a prophesy of sort when uncovering any info they could find of the legendary sixth jewel."

Raguna's face turned pale. Prophesy? For some reason, the woman in his dreams kept coming to mind. He hadn't really had the time to dwell on her words till now really. In hindsight, he was planning to tell Minerva once they had left for the island.

Claire, "_When night and day are one, the darkness will once more be unleashed. If its will accomplished, there will be no rest. Six it needs, the gate be unlocked, the queen's and hero's blood, needed for it indeed. Only the four inhuman, will be able to stop it's reign. Two of day, two of night, will make the world right. If the weapon of light is not found, then all hope is lost."_

Raguna gulped. That was the same warning the woman in his dream had told him! Oh, man! This was progressing stranger by the minute.

Minerva tilted her head in thought, "I never heard of it before. Has Tabatha discovered what it means?"

Claire, "No, she hasn't. She been trying to put the pieces together with the human, King Nolan. She might have figured something out now."

Raguna, "I've heard of it."

The entire group fell silent. Minerva narrowed her eyes, "How could you have possibly have heard it? It was only recently rediscovered by the elves!"

Raguna, "In my dream. I heard it in my dream."

Once Raguna explained what had happened on the night in the camp, Claire's eyes widened, "This is wild! What ever Vorm is planning must be big! I don't like the sounds of what is going on here. I think we need to leave now, we can discuss what is happening on the way to the island."

Goodbyes are something most people would never wish to make with a loved one or a friend in times such as theses. Adam had taken Minerva in his arms and rested his chin on her head. She, in turn, was fighting to keep her tears at bay. Egan had also had come to pays his farewells as well, "Be careful on your journey, may fortune and luck blow your way."

Ruff let out a huff, "It'll take more then luck for my master not jump into any situation head first."

Raguna, "Hey! I'm not that stubborn!"

Everyone secretly tried to hide their hidden laughter...

The grounds slowly became smaller and smaller in view as Claire commanded the cloud to rise. It was an experience that Raguna had never felt before. The cloud felt like a stuffed feathered mattress, only it was much softer and had a silkier feel to it. He also found that if he wanted to stand and walk about, it was like he was walking on the ground. Hard, yet firm. Another wonder was the speed at which the cloud was traveling. To the rest of the group, it seemed like a cool gentle breeze was passing through their hair. Yet, the scenery whipped past them faster then riding the swiftest monsters. Raguna was amazed and thrilled. It was the closest one could fly without using monsters.

The rest group acted had different reactions to their cloud riding experience. Iris clinging on to Lute for dear life. Apparently, she had a fear of heights. Lute didn't seem to mind this small detail. In fact, Raguna couldn't help notice the secret grins he would give off whenever she clung closer. Claire was in the front, holding both palms up with her eyes whitened. It turned out that it took a lot of control to guide a cloud. No one could talk to her while she was 'driving', so to speak. Ruff had a box of sorts set up and was playing a game of poker with Minerva. She was bored out of her mind and was even willing to do anything to be kept occupied, even if meant playing with her worse nemesis. They even went so far as to bet on belongings.

With each passing moment, Raguna found himself became bored and asked, "So how much further is it to the island of the elves?"

Not even raising her face from the card game, Minerva replied, "About four more hours or so, you may want to rest. Once we get there, we won't have time play around."

Raguna's face tighten with anger, "Why would I want to play around? I have not been playing around!"

Minerva, "Could you quit bothering me? I almost have him!"

The warrior wanted to throttle her head, but thought better of it. Sighing, Raguna turned his attentions to Iris and Lute, "So how are you guys doing?"

Iris, "Great! Never better! This is really great! I really like it. It's great.

Raguna, "Iris, you keep saying great, like, three times already."

Lute gave his already crushed hand in her grasped a gentle squeeze. For some reason, this calmed her and she breathed more evenly. Why was she so scared? She was a Vampire for goodness sakes! She was more likely to die from entering a church or be shown garlic then taking a dip in the water! A very BIG...oh don't think about it!

Lute spoke gently, "Iris, it's o.k to be afraid. If it makes you feel any better, I can tell you my fear."

Iris, "What?"

Lute, "I'm afraid of rats. I don't like the sight of them. I had a bad experience once when one climbed into my bed and scared the lights out me!"

Iris, "Rats? That is very strange. I mean their blood does taste good if you cook it right, but rats?"

She was puzzled when she noticed that the two humans' faces began to take on a light shade of green. Raguna whispered, "You drink rat's blood?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not me personally. My kind use to drink it if there was no food around. It was tradition to serve it on holidays."

Lute, "Ew."

Iris, "It might be gross to you, but it was a drink vampires liked."

Raguna decided to change the subject, "By the way, I know I keep thanking guys for coming ,but I think I'll just say it one more time. Thank you."

Iris, "We couldn't let you do it alone, you saved all our lives countless of times. I'm just glad we can help."

Lute, "Yeah, anything for you Raguna."

They heard a shriek of anger and soon saw Ruff kicking his box across the cloud with Minerva smirking. She had won their card game with a royal flush and he claimed she cheated. Minerva glared down at him, "Just admit, you lost. I won fair and square."

Ruff, "I'll figure you out yet, you witch! I will have my revenge!"

Minerva, "And how are you going to tha-"

No one had time to stop him. Ruff took the infamous stick and whacked the elf princess's head. She fell over from the impact and rubbed the spot that began to bruise. By time she recovered, her whitens eyes were set on her prey. And for the rest of the way to the island, the three comrades had to keep them from trying to kill the other...

_Raguna found himself in a endless field of flowers. Near the field was forest of sorts that was tropical in appearance. He could see white sands on the other side of the field with the waves gently rolling by. A voice was heard clear as day, "I take it you are reaching closer to your goal."_

_ Raguna knew who that voice belonged to. He swirled around to be greeted by his wife's look a like. She laughed, "I'm sorry we had to meet in such unpleasant conditions last time. That was not something I would have chose."_

_ Raguna, "Who are you? What are you? Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"_

_ Lady, "I can't reveal who I am. That is for a later time. I use to be an elf, but I am no longer. As for appearing in your dreams, this is the only way to contact you from where I am."_

_ Raguna, "What? What do you mean you're not an elf? What are you now?"_

_ Lady, "I'm what you would think of as a ghost, that is the closest I can explain it. When an elf is near death, they take on another form and live watching future generations from another realm. Some may think it as an after life. We aren't allowed to visit the material plane, but we can warn others of danger in their dreams."_

_ Raguna, "Wait, so when Tabatha dies, she would come here and Leif would as well?"_

_ Lady, "Yes."_

_ Raguna, "I wouldn't see them when I died?"_

_ The woman gave a sigh, "Raguna, that is something you needn't worry about right now. I don't have much time, but I can say this much. If your mission succeeds, you will someday join her here when it is your time. I have something to tell you that is of vital importance."_

_ Raguna, "What is it?"_

_ Lady, "It is about your mission. I know you seek the legendary sixth jewel. That is what I came to speak to you about. You hold half of it with you."_

_ Raguna, "What? Where is it?"_

_ Lady, "Think Raguna. It not too hard to guess. What has help you the most in your journey?"_

_ Raguna, "That's easy, it's the neck-"_

_ It was like a mystery had finally been unveiled to him. The necklace did look like it had been in split two. It always was helping him call and return his monsters back to the barn. Why didn't he think of it till now?_

_ The lady nodded, "The jewel was placed on a necklace and split in two. One was given to a human trusted by the elfin royal family, the other was sent to the Dark temple in the North lands."_

_ Raguna, "Where is the temple's exact location in the North Lands?"_

_ Lady, "You will find out when you arrive at the city. It's time I sent you back, our time grows short. One last warning, you must find the weapon of light. If you can't then, you will not win."_

_ Raguna, "Where can I find it and what is it exactly?"_

_ Her features saddened, "I don't know. You will have to find it yourself."_

_ Her form began to waver and Raguna tried desperately to keep the connection open. He cried, "Wait! I still have more questions!"_

_ All he heard as the darkness took over was,"Find the weapon of light, hero. If not, all hope is lost..._

Raguna was suddenly awaken by a firm shake from Minerva. He could see that the sun was about to rise. Ruff was snoring with his stick in hand. He kept mumbling about taking down Minerva. Claire was still in her 'driving' mode. He could see that Iris was leaning her head on Lute's shoulder while he was resting on her head. The sight made Raguna's heart lurch. He use to do that with Tabatha before all this started.

Minerva, "Hey! Are you all right? You look like you were having a nightmare."

Raguna, "No, it was a message, from a ghost of an elf, I think."

The princess's eyes enlarged as her brother-in-law recounted the details of his dream. "Wow! I have no doubt now that your the hero in the prophesy. Of course, we've figured out that Tabatha is the queen mentioned. So your blood is needed to unleash the darkness? This still doesn't answer all my questions."

Raguna, "What?"

Minerva, "The prophesy mentions four are needed to stop the evil with the weapon of light. We don't have any clue who they are or what the weapon is. All we know of the four is that two are the of the day, other two are of the night, and that they aren't human."

Raguna, "Wait, I just thought of something. The part that mentions two of the night. Could be it Vampires?"

Minerva, "What do you mean?"

Raguna, "Well, Vampires are nocturnal. I thought maybe it had something to with magic at first, but it might mean how these races live."

Minerva, "Even if that was the case, Iris is the only one left as far as we know. It would explain why my instincts wanted wanted her to come on the mission. Why have Lute come? He's human. So far, he hasn't really helped other then calming bat girl. Sometimes I wish that my instincts were clearer!"

Raguna shrugged, "I don't know. That is still a mystery. Maybe we'll meet more of Iris's kind hiding on the island."

Minerva, "Yeah...oh wait...I thought of something! You know, elves is the past were once known as the "Keepers of the Day". Back when vampire girl's race was alive, elves took a more active approach watching the lands. The two of the day could be referring to elves or half-elves."

Raguna, "But which ones? How do we know which ones?"

Minerva, "Tabatha would know. Because she's still the legal ruler, she would be able to predict the future better then I."

Raguna, "You know, I have to ask, what kind of powers does the queen have?"

Minerva, "Well, she can use mind control on any elf or half-elf. Foretelling the future through dreams is one. That is all really. When she transfers the crown to me, she'll lose those abilities. To counter balance this power, there are select few immune to the mind control effect. Vorm would be one of them or else she would have ordered the snake to kill himself already."

Their conversation was interpreted when Claire shouted excited, "Hey! You guys may want to move in front! The island is coming into view!"

At first, they saw nothing but endless ocean of blues and whites. The sun's rays had given the sky a more golden tone. It wasn't until their cloud began to descend that the island came into view. What a sight to behold! The island was covered in circular in appearance with white beaches. The ocean's waves were pulled endlessly back and forth in a cycle. Further back, the island had measureless forests that was green mixed with colors of the rainbows. It was like the perfect island of paradise.

Iris, though still sleepy, stared in awe, "You guys live here? I'm impress, elf, you sure do now how to live."

Lute, "This would be the perfect winter get-a-way! How come you guys don't have tourists here?"

Claire, "We do, they just prefer the capital city. Most elves live in the forests and live alone unless they are mated or have a family. We like living close to nature."

Claire landed the cloud on the beach. Once it touched the ground, it evaporated from view. Everyone was besides themselves. Lute wanted to explore the beach while Iris wanted to check out the various plants up at the beach's end point. Ruff scaled up a coconut tree and had his morning snack. Raguna stood to the side, just taking in the view. _"How could Tabatha leave this place? It's so...I can't even describe it!"_

Minerva was losing her patience with her comrades. The party they were suppose to meet up with was coming any minute, and here they were, acting like children. She would have given them a piece of her mind, had not Claire put her hand on her shoulder, "Cousin, let them have this moment of peace. Once we get to the city, they won't have the time to enjoy themselves until Vorm is settled."

Minerva grit her teeth, "Fine, but I won't be so easy on them next time."

Claire, "Cousin, while we wait, I've been wanting to ask you, what do plan to do once you are crowned queen?"

The thought never came to her, "I don't know! I haven't given it much thought lately. Why do you ask?"

Claire, "It's something to be concern about. Minerva, how are you going to be queen when your life mate is a half-elf?

The princess's eyes began to glow, "Do you have problem with him?"

Claire held her hands up in defeat, "No cousin, I don't. You know how I feel about them. I think they should have the same rights as us. What I'm trying to say, your bond will not let you mate with a pure blood. You would be expected to take a mate of noble decent to keep our bloodline pure. How are you going to handle this once the matter is all over?"

Minerva, "Originally, I was only going to take the position temporary until the council could find a more suitable heir. You know Tabatha and I never wanted the royal life."

Claire, "You may not have much of a choice. There are no heirs left suitable for the throne. Nettle and I are sworn as guards to the royal family, so that makes us ineligible."

Minerva, "Not if you give up your vows!"

Claire, "Minerva, you know it is not that simple. We can't give them up that easily. Nettle can't reign since he's male and I have no mate. What to say that I might bond to a half-elf or non-elf? It's happened to you and Tabatha."

Minerva, "We'll talk about this later...hey, looks like they are here."

Claire, "Don't think this is over."

A group of several elves, both male and female, were racing at full speed to the ground. It was as if they were like a wild group of animals and were moving as one. They were dressed in clothes made from animal skins. The men carried swords or spears while the woman mostly chose to wield twin blades. A few carried Rune staffs. The leader of the group wore a head band that contrasted his pink hair. His eyes were also pink.

Lute couldn't help but snicker. Iris slapped him on the shoulder, "You shouldn't laugh like that."

The human rubbed the pained area, "I'm sorry, it's just so funny."

Once the elves came to a halt, the leader approached Minerva and Claire. He knelt to the ground and placed his hand over his heart. "Greetings your highness! I trust your journey was well?"

Minerva, "Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you, don't address me like that."

Daniel, "Forgive me, but formalities are necessary since I swore to protect your line..."

His eyes began to narrow as they focused on the four that they had brought. Claire could suddenly feel a chill in the air. It didn't help with the matter that Daniel's element was ice. He carefully approached Lute and looked him over while circling him. He was clearing not impressed, "So you must be Tabatha's mate. You don't seem her type."

Iris let out warning growls while Lute tried to calm her. He would have given him a peace of his mind were he not trying to keep his vampire love from killing the elf.

Raguna felt his blood boil. Clearly this guy was one of those who had issues with elves mixing with humans. He stepped forward, "He not, I am. You have a problem with that?"

Daniel began to circle Raguna, "Yes, I do in fact. You are not worthy to be even near her. She is our queen. Were it not for the bond, she would not even think twice looking at you. Humans and elves have no business mixing with each other."

Minerva, "Watch it Daniel! He's part of the family and you will treat him as such."

Daniel, "My lady, I must protest, but I cannot have him coming with us."

Claire, "And why not? Tabatha has chosen him as her mate, that makes him the hero in the prophesy. Will you insult the queen by denying her mate? You know sooner or later, her instincts will demand that she find him."

This was a new development. Tabatha never mentioned that she had to be near him. What did Minerva meant by that? He decided to let the matter go for now. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on such matters.

Daniel growled, "Which why, as my right as a guard, I wish to test him."

Claire, "Daniel, don't be stupid! If he gets hurts, who knows what Tabatha would do to you. We don't know how she'll act once Raguna gets near her..."

The last statement left Raguna stunned. Why would Claire say that? He wouldn't do anything to harm her. On the contrary, his very limbs seem to shake with longing with each passing moment for his wife. If they were planning to keep him from her...his very fist tighten at the thought. It wouldn't matter. He had cheated death out of his dues, he could surely handle a stupid elf.

Daniel, "...which why I wish to test him."

Now Raguna was really listening. Test him? What? Why did elves have to do this duty crap?

Daniel, "Human, I challenge you to a duel. If you prove yourself worthy, I will take you to your life-mate. If not, Claire will be taking you back to the human lands. Do you accept?"

Minerva growled at Raguna, "Don't do it Raguna. We get there without honor head here. You know you can't beat him."

Raguna wasn't even listening to her, "Very well, I accept. What is the weapon of choice?"

Minerva, "Why do I even bother saving you rear? You'll just going to-"

Claire whispered, "Minerva, let him do this. Daniel may be a pig head, but he does have a reason. I know Raguna cannot win, but it would be good to show our people what he is made out of. Remember, Daniel thinks humans are weak. He believes they would run at the face of danger."

Minerva made a face and turned her attention to the scene at hand. Daniel began remove his weapons, "We will fight in a hand-to-hand combat. We will use our own physical strength, is that alright with you?"

Raguna was already removing his Rune sword from his belt and handing it to Ruff, "Yeah, let's get this over with. I have to save my wife and your in my way."

Both men took their positions to face off. A female came up between them and declared the ground rules, "This is to be a test of strength, there will be no death moves allowed. First man not to be able to get up within 10 seconds loses. Begin."

Once she leaped a safe distance, Daniel held his hands in front, "Begin human."

Raguna was the first to make the move. He set an upper-cut to the elves chin, but Daniel used the move to his advantage. He twisted Raguna's arm and flipped on the ground with a loud thud. Raguna was momentary dazed until heard Iris screaming, "Raguna! Get up! You have to beat him!"

The warrior stood in a fighting stance, wiping his blood from his face. Daniel gave a smirk, "This is too easy human, you should give up now while you have the chance."

That answer only fueled his determination that much more. Raguna used the moment to side wipe Daniel on the ground. He almost had him, but Daniel manged counter balance the surprise attack. He leaped into the air and kicked Raguna in the face. This landed him face down in the ground. Once Daniel had landed, he folded his arms, "I must admit you do have some skills, but you still haven't beat me. How do you expect to challenge Vorm? He has twice the skill that I have. You should give up now while you still have the chance human."

Raguna wiped the dirt from his face and spit the blood pooling in his mouth, "It doesn't matter. I know I can't win against you. That doesn't mean I should let him kidnap my mate! I won't stop until the very breath has left my body fighting for Tabatha, even at the cost of my own life."

With that, Raguna let out a war cry and charged at his enemy. Time and time again Raguna tried to land blow after blow. Each hit, Daniel would dodge him or land a counter move on him. Everyone could see that Raguna's movements became slower and slower. Minerva, Ruff, Iris, and Lute were the only ones cheering him on. Daniel's comrades kept shouting insults and cheering their captain. Claire was the only one who took a neutral stance.

Raguna could barely move his muscles. His face was red and covered in sweat. He was trying desperately to stand, but his body had other ideas. With each hindered and pained movement, he struggled to face his nemesis. In one finally movement of energy, he took a fighting stance, ready to strike or prepare for a strike. Cries of, "Finished him!" echoed through out the land. Daniel leaped into to air in a spiral of grace. Raguna knew the end was near, he could barely hold out as it was. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

The blow never came. Raguna didn't feel any pain or nothing. What kind of stunt was Daniel trying to pull? He dared to open his eyes.

The very sight would make any elf gasp with horror. There was Daniel, kneeling before the human with his hand to his heart! Raguna thought this was another trick up the guy's sleeve.

Daniel, "You passed. I will be honored to lead you to the queen, your lordship."

Raguna, "What? I thought I had to beat you!"

Daniel lifted his head, "Human, I never said you had to defeat me. There is no way you could hope to win against me. I said you had to **accept** my test. You passed. The point was to see if you were willing to fight for what you believe in,even if it meant the cost of your own life and you knew you were not going to win. Most humans do not even fight for what they want. You have proven to me otherwise. I would be honored to serve you."

In one fell swoop, Raguna fell to the ground and let the darkness over take him...

Raguna could feel a bumpiness of sorts when he began to awaken. He found they were in a room covered with blankets and the sun was shining through the curtains. Lute was sitting a corner with a grin the size of Texas on his face, "Wow, it's about time you awoken, that was quite a display you put on. I hope you don't intend make start being in coma all the time."

Raguna positioned his arm over his head, "What happened after I passed out?"

Lute, "Well, they manged to make this train of sorts to carry you and me. Four elves have this carriage on their backs! They said they prefer to run. Ruff is no where to be found as usual. Iris was keeping up with us, but she soon fell asleep. We tried to get her to rest here, but she refused, so Daniel offered to carry her on her back.

The last part came out with some bitterness. Raguna just shook his head, "Lute, there is no need to be jealous. You know Iris cares only for you."

Lute turned his head away, "You don't know that, she might like him for all I know."

Raguna leaned forward, "So tell her! Tell her how much you love her! I've been married for over two years Lute. Women tend to wait to confess after we guys have to them. Tabatha pined for me over a year! If you don't tell her, she's going to think you don't love her and move on with her life!"

Lute's face became pale, "I don't want that Raguna... I want to tell her, but everyone keeps getting in the way. I have to find the right moment."

Raguna, "Lute, there is no such thing the perfect moment. If you keep waiting, the moment won't come."

Their conversation was interrupted when Claire leaped into view and sat cross legged between the two men, "Am I interrupting anything here?"

Lute, "No we were just talking."

Claire, "Well, I just thought I might take a rest. I still need to recover my Rune energy from driving the cloud."

A sudden thought ac cured to Raguna, "Claire, I've been wondering. Do you remember what you said about Tabatha? You said you don't know how Tabatha would react once I came near her, what did you mean by that?"

Claire paused for a moment, choosing her word wisely, "Raguna, it not that we fear what you'll do the queen, it is what she will do to you."

Both men had blank expressions on their face, "Huh?"

The elf gave a laugh, "Raguna you remember how we fall in love right? That if the elf who loses their mate, they become miserable for the rest of their live and are a former shell of themselves?"

Raguna, "Yeah, what does this have to with it?"

Her expression took on a more series tone, "It also means a bonded pair cannot be away from one another for very long. They become more illogical, driven by their instincts to seek their mates."

Lute, "Wait, then how come Minerva and Adam chose to go their separate ways?"

Claire, "Their bond is still newly created. They can be apart for months at a time. Tabatha, on the other, has been with Raguna for two years. She not suppose to be away from him for more the a **few** days at most. I'm surprised she lasted has long as she has. She is always good with keeping her instincts in check."

Raguna, "Wait, so she would try to find me?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, she would track you down like she would her prey. You see, a bonded elf imprints their mate's scent in their memories. Once she sniffs you near by, she's going to go all glowly eye and kill anyone who would get in her way to get to you."

Lute let out a gulp, "What will she do once she finds him?"

Claire, "I don't know what will happen specificity. She could be over joyed to see you or.., "

Lute, "Or what?"

Claire, "Don't know for sure, we'll find out once we get there."

Raguna, "You scaring me Claire."

Claire, "This is what you gotten into when you chose Tabatha as your mate. We elves are untamed creatures. Tabatha may be nicer then other elves, but she is still an elf. I don't think she has even began to notice yet..."

True to Claire's words, Tabatha had began to feel "cranky" as the humans called it. It started out with her imaging her mate. She would remember the long walks they would have, the conversations of starting a family, living with what little time she had with him. It soon progress even worse. She began to slash out whenever a servant didn't preform a task correctly. Just this morning, she had gotten on to Nettle's case for even arriving 3 minutes late! Whenever Vorm tried to make any advances near her, she had to fight the impulses to tear his heart out and feel his blood flowing through her fingers! This frighten the queen very much. She had always trained herself since childhood to never give in to her baser needs. They were illogical and could hurt someone. Her attacking her grandmother like that was one example. The passion within her called for justice for her child. She thought she was acting as an overprotective mother that day. Now she wasn't so sure.

She was so busy with her own thoughts, she didn't notice her adviser calling to her, "Your majesty, do you agree?"

Her head flew up to meet the stares of the royal council all waiting for her answer. They were talking about lower taxes since Vorm banished the half-elves, waiting to be passed in the council room. Normally, the council rarely meant, but today was one of those schedule meetings. Vorm was also attending. His lustful eyes never leaving the queen's vision and was hidden from the rest of the court.

"Your majesty, do you approve tax cuts?"

Tabatha still did not answer. She had an empty gaze about her. The council dared not to disturb her. They too, knew the queen had become, more 'difficult' to handle as of late. The destroyed gifts from Vorm and the broken furniture were proof enough. Only Carth had the courage to ask. With shaken limps, the terrified elf asked, "Your majesty? Are you well?"

The room began to drop in temperature and fog could be seen forming on the glass. In one split moment, her eyes were white, but resumed their natural purple color, "Yes, thank you, now what is you were asking?"

Lord Bern mumbled, "Why must we always repeat ourselves?"

Tabatha's eyes narrowed and the temperature began to fall even more. Lord Bern could feel his whole body tremble with a fear that gripped his very soul. He could see his sovereign had stood her on her feet. Her long flowing hair began to rise above her like the Medusa. The whites of her eyes held no civility, mercy, or anything that separates higher thinking creatures from the beasts. Only a pure raw rage that is design to kill.

In one split moment, she was about to kill the creature who dared insult her when she remembered who she was. She was Tabatha, wife of Raguna, a friend to monsters. This wasn't her. She would never taken a life unless in self-defense, even if the person was a jerk. What was happening to her?

She put a hand over forehead and shook it as if she had just come out of a dream, "Lord Bern, if you have a problem me repeating a question, take it to me. You are lucky I didn't take that insult further."

The elf was already shaking on his hands and knees. He may have been frighten, but he refused to beg mercy in front of his other council members.

Vorm arose from seat, "I think it would be best if we called this meeting adjured. The queen is not feeling alright and we all have had a long day. Don't you agree your highness?"

Tabatha wished she could slay him on the spot right then and there. "_You just wait Vorm, I will soon avenge my mate. It is only a matter of time. Once your blood is splattered on the wall, I shall-what am thinking? What's happening to me? Why am acting like this? Raguna, where are you?"_

As if on cue, her senses began to scan the room for any sigh of her mate. Her mind knew she would not find him, but her instincts refused to believe the facts. She needed him. She needed to see that he was alive with her own eyes. She wanted..._why am thinking that a time like this?_

Vorm extended his arm to the queen, "Care to take a walk with me my lady? The fresh air could do you some good."

Tabatha eyed him coldly before putting on the mask of a queen. She smiled, "Nothing would please me more. We will continue this meeting tomorrow."

She took Vorm's arm and, with elegance of a queen, left the room.

Once they were outside the doors, Vorm began to snicker, "I must say my lady, that was a surprising reaction from you. You normally aren't like this, what has caused this change?"

Tabatha turned her head to the side, "Nothing that would concern you."

They came to a halt. Vorm put both hands on her shoulders She grit her teeth. The baser part within demanded his limbs torn and ripped to pieces. If she killed him now, his followers would make sure she was tried for treason, "It does concern me, I am going to be your mate soon."

Vorm could have sworn he heard a hiss come from the queen, "You are not mate. If you come near me, I will kill you."

Vorm laughed and laughed, "Oh, I think I know where this is going."

He circled around her all while giving her smirks, "It's seem that scum has caused you to want to seek him out. That's sad really. Look what the bond is doing to you, putting your life on the line for that scum and forcing you to bare an illegitimate half-breed."

Tabatha shoved him away from her, "Don't **dare** ever call him that. If you continue to mess with me, I will kill you."

The Chancellor had the deep desire to show this female her place, but thought better of it. As cruel and vile as he was, even he knew better then to push her boundaries. He couldn't afford her acting out of character around the human royals that would be attending his ball, much less the state dinner he was having tomorrow night.

He out a sigh. He would need the human to calm his lovely queen down. If not, she would deteriorate further. Vorm knew the human would be arriving in the city today. If she saw him tonight, yes, that could work. He was about to proceed with his plan, when the queen mother made her appearance.

That lead his temper to arise. Tabatha had refused to even speak to the queen mother ever since she had insulted the human and his brat. Vorm only knew she would incite Tabatha's wrath further, he was trending dangerous ground as it was with her right now. Why couldn't the blasted woman mind her own business? Well, no doubt he would have to keep her "occupied"tonight. It would be a small price to pay to keep his queen's insanity in check. No one would ever know

Ella was followed by a train of her servants. She chose to wear a gown that was bulky in appearance and made her appear to be a water melon. Once she saw them she called out, "Oh Tabatha, there you are, I haven't seen you in three days-"

She could have sworn she heard low growls, but that wouldn't make sense. There were no animals in the vicinity that she knew. Vorm was too above in status to lower himself in such and act. She continued to on with her batter, "Tabatha, I heard you were not well, so I thought I came to see how you were. What happened?"

Tabatha lowered her head. She didn't want to deal with this idiotic female here of all places. She would assume that she and Vorm would be getting to know each other and would try to control what she did. It didn't help either that her instincts demanded she break every bone in her body. The logical didn't want to hurt her, this was her grandmother, whither or not she deserved the title. She drew in deep breaths her teachers had taught her to calm her elfin blood, "Nothing you should be concern about, I can handle it myself."

Vorm, "My lady, perhaps I could call upon you for diner to discuss matters that need to be attended to?"

Tabatha could have sworn she saw her grandmother's eyes glowed with hunger. What exactly were they up too? Things she didn't even want to know, most likely. The queen smiled, "Yes, of course. I would be delighted."

Tabatha noted a quick look of disgust on Vorm's features before he replaced it with his cunning charm, "Thank you very much. My lady,

The elf queen could feel her mind and her instincts continue their conflict within her mind. Her control to its very limits. If this did not stop... oh, it was to horrifying to even image. Innocent lives would be lost, she would go insane.

Ella tossed hair to the side, "Well, if you are sure. I will take my leave. I'll be waiting for you Vorm darling."

The chancellor bowed, took her hand, and kissed it. Ella face began to blush. The queen mother curtseyed and left to leave the two love birds in peace as she viewed it.

Once she left, unleashed his true character. He spat on the ground and began to grumble. After his ranting he gazed at Tabatha, "I should take my leave now, might I request a kiss before I go?"

He was answered with snarls and glowing white eyes. He shook his head, "Tabatha, if it that upsets you, I won't ask for now. But you are going to have get use to us being togther."

Tabatha, "I would rather rot in the the deepest pits in hell then to be your mate."

Vorm, "Very well, see you at the dinner tomorrow."

When Vorm had left her alone, Tabatha spoke, "You can come out now, Nettle."

Her cousin emerged from the bushes. Nettle had been waiting a good 30 minutes for the chancellor to take his leave. Tabatha had sent to report anything new that had taken up in the resistance. He gave a slight bow to his cousin, "Sorry I'm late, Vorm is a persistent fellow."

Tabatha could contain her giggles. Nettle still had some leaves on his head and it gave him the the appearance of a plant growing on his head. It took a few moments for Nettle to figure out what she was laughing at. He dusted the leaves off his head, "Well, I'm back with the report that you wanted from me. I did some research on the prophesy like you wanted, it seems quite interesting."

Tabatha sat on nearby stone bench, "Well?"

Nettle, "O.k, the part that mentions when night and day are one, I think it has something to do with an eclipse."

She tilted her head in thought, "That would make sense, the moon is associated with the night and the sun, the day."

Nettle, "Yeah, it gets even more interesting, an eclipse is suppose to take place on the night of the ball. Vorm is planning with all the humans in attendance. I don't think this is a coincidence."

Tabatha, "I don't either. This is just great. My mate and I are both needed to unleash this evil and we still don't know where this weapon of light is. And even if we did find it, we would need the four inhumane. I wish fate were not so cruel!"

Great tears that could no longer be held back, began to shake her very being. It was so hard being separated from Raguna. It was bad enough that her bond was crying out to stalk him down. Every mask that she held up was now stripped away. She was just Tabatha, aching to be her lover and longing to feel his sweet lips upon hers.

Nettle sat beside his cousin and gave her a hug. She accepted and cried in his shoulder. After a good long cry, her tears began to dry. He handed her a handkerchief, to which, she blew her noise in. Nettle patted her on the back, "Tabatha, it's aright to feel this way. If things were done differently, we would have asked you and your family to come here until this matter was settled. Please don't think ill of our people."

Tabatha, "I know Nettle, but it is hard! They not only refuse to accept my mate and child, but they have taken them from me! They don't even care what I want, only the power I possess. We both know if Vorm didn't exist, so other monstrosities would try to claim me!"

Nettle, "I know, but you can't dwell on that now. Listen, I didn't want to bring this up, but has your instincts be under control lately? I heard some talk with the guards you nearly laid waste to Lord Bern, not that he didn't deserve it."

She leaned back against the stone wall behind the bench, "Yes, I did almost murdered him. I have noticed they have been out of control. I'm ready to rip anyone to pieces if they come near me. Vorm says it because of my bond with Raguna. I know they keep looking for him, but I know he won't be there."

Nettle, "Tabatha, you do realize we've got to get him here sooner or later."

That caught her off guard, "Nettle, I prefer he would not be here. You know how Norress thrashed him to death, Vorm has ten times the power that thing is."

Nettle, "Tabatha, your bond is going to make you go crazy if we don't get you to your mate soon. If not you will go crazy looking for him. It already tricky enough as it is with your condition. We don't know how you will respond when you see him."

Tabatha screamed, "So you keep me from my husband? I will destroy anyone who comes between me and him!"

Nettle, "Tabatha, that's what I'm talking about! Your not in control of your senses as it is. If you wish to see him, you need to calm down. I need your assurance you are in control."

Her eyes returned to their natural form and she took in deep breaths. He was right. If she wanted to see her husband again, she had to be in command, "Alright, I'll try to be calm. It's getting harder to contain longing I fell."

Nettle, "Good, because that why need you to get dress in your hunting garbs. We're both going out."

Tabatha cocked an eye brow, "And where would we be going exactly?"

Nettle, "We're going to meet Claire outside the city with your sister and mate..."

Next chapter, two lovers finally see one another. Yippee! Please let me know if I left out any import details. I notice I have a bad habit of mixing things up. Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet, I hope you enjoyed it. See you next week!


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to say thank you to **TennisWriter456** for being my beta reader. Thanks for taking your time to read my story. Alright, the chapter we've all been waiting for.

The Reunion of a Queen and a Warrior

Vorm observed from the window the departure of Tabatha and her cousin. He himself had given strict orders to his loyal guards to allow the female and her cousin to leave. Once they were out of sight, Vorm clenched his fist. How he loathed the very thought of that scum touching was his! She had been promised to him since their childhood, but she had to leave and break their engagement off. Then HE comes to picture and she automatically forms the bond with him? Fate had a cruel, twisted irony. Not only would Tabatha allow no one near her except loved ones, but she would try to destroy Vorm with her power. In order to keep her mind in one piece for now, he had to allow his nemesis near his betrothed. Well, it was a small price to pay in the grander scheme of things. Unfortunately, that meant giving the queen mother pleasures all night. Vorm snarled once more, "Enjoy you little play toy while you can Tabatha, you shall soon be mine. I always take what belongs to me..."

The scenery whipped past the queen and her cousin as they sped at full speed. Nettle couldn't help shiver. He remembered vividly his cousin's reaction when she heard Raguna was near. The very thought brought tremors down his soul. Looking back, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea bringing Tabatha with him. Originally, the plan was to sneak Raguna in the palace during the state dinner tomorrow night. She would have been in more control around the humans. It was Claire and Minerva who had insisted that he bring Tabatha. Ah well, he couldn't change his mind now. His cousin was so focus on her mate, she would have has his head if he had left her. As it was, he was barely able to keep up with her.

Nettle gave a shout, "Tabatha! Don't you think we should slow down? We're going a little fast!"

The queen gave a hiss, "Must find mate. Must find mate."

Her cousin shivered, "Tabatha! You need to calm down! If you don't control your instincts, I can't let you come with me!"

Tabatha whirled backwards and glared at him with the famous glowing eyes, "Do you dare try to interfere with me finding my mate? I will not rest until I see him!"

Nettle gulped, "Tabatha! That is what I'm talking about, this is not you! We can't let you near him if you're in this state! You could harm-"

Tabatha snarled and grasped her cousin by the collar of his shirt and flung him into a tree. The impact sent the bark flying into all directions. He land head first on the ground. He was dazed and tried to shake it off.

Once he came around, his heart dropped in his chest. Tabatha was hovering above him with goal of revenge. Her whole body was covered in a purplish hue while her hands covered in purple balls of power. The elf that was his cousin was no more. Her baser self was the one in control. All it felt was rage and a need to destroy. It could not differentiate between friend and foe. The fiend before it had kept it from its mate. He need to be destroyed and... wait, what was this smell?

This scent was very familiar. It smelled of fields after a hard long down pour of rain. Pine trees and other scents of monsters were intertwined. It was intoxicating and made the creature want more. Who did this scent belong too?

The rational side of Tabatha's mind awaken ever so slightly. She knew whose scent belonged too. It had been so long since she had smell it, smelled him. It was driving her mad. She had to be near him, to feel him in her arms once more. Nothing would stop her from being with her mate now!

The purplish force field around her disappeared and she growled out in the air. Leaping into the treetops, she took off in the direction of where her mate was. Oh, he had a lot to answer for. Such as why he was getting hurt and coming after her? And her sister!..Oh she had a score to settle with her! The logical side was so adsorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the baser side mixing in. No matter, nothing mattered. The world wasn't worth living unless she was near him.

Nettle leaned against the trunk of the tree panting. He tried to move, but winced when he felt the pain from his ribs. Apparently, Tabatha cracked a few and his left foot was sprained. Ah! Not only was his cousin on the lose, but he didn't have the mobility to go after her. Nettle shook his head and cursed to himself. It would really help if his element power was wind, he would have been able to catch up with the insane queen. Didn't matter, now he had to get to them more then ever. Summing his element of earth, the ground began to tremble. The dirt he was under shot him like a man in a cannon. Using his magical abilities, he glided himself to the source of his sister and cousin. He could only hope he could get there in time...

Raguna and his group were carried further into the words. His legs were starting to cramp from sitting for hours. Lute was lying down with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. It was clear he wanted something to do, but lacked the means to do anything at this moment. Claire had left their traveling tent once her Rune Energy had been restored to their proper levels. She claimed that it would be a dishonor to her comrades if she refused to join them. Huh, elf honor was very strange concept.

Raguna began to rub his bruised and batter arms. He had hoped Minerva would have healed them, but she had refused. She claimed would be in enough trouble as it was with Tabatha for causing him pain and toting him along on the journey. The princess couldn't afford more of her sister's wrath.

Tabatha's wrath. The very matter sent chills down his spine. Tabatha was never one to lose her temper. Sure, she may get frustrated from time to time, but never did he see her with such rage. The closest was when the last time he saw her. The very memory made him feel sick inside. If Norress or Vorm and harmed her in any way... may God have mercy on their souls. Raguna already had a score to settle with them for kidnapping his wife, the murder of Turner, the attack on the half-elves, the list went on.

Lute could see that Raguna was deep in thought. Usually, he would have tried to converse with anyone to stave off boredom. But like Raguna, he also was thinking of matters at hand. Matters concerning a certain Vampire. He couldn't help repeating Raguna's advice in his mind over and over. He was right in a way. If he didn't confess his affection regarding her, he would lose her. The very thought brought terror to his soul. He already lost one love of his life, he couldn't lose her. He couldn't image life without her.

Both men were so absorbed in their own worlds, they barley registered that the carrier they were on had come to a halt. It was only when they felt it being set down that they begin to take in what was happening. What was going on? Why had they stopped? The answer to their question came when the form of Minerva entered the tent.

She sat down cross legged, "O.k guys, from here on out, we're on our own."

Raguna, "What? You mean your friends are just going to leave us?"

Minerva gave him a warning gesture, "Hey, they were risking their lives as it is being around me. We're going to go the city, but we're going to rendezvous with some friends of mine. Claire is going to remain with us."

Lute was confused, "If they're going to leave us, then where is Iris?"

Minerva pointed her thumb back, "Bat girl is sleeping against a nearby tree. Don't worry, Claire is watching her. You've got nothing to fear."

Those assures were not enough for a man in love, he had to see with his own eyes. Lute stood on his feet and left the tent. Minerva couldn't help but smile one of her rare, genuine smiles, "Ah, young love! I may not be fond of blood sucker, but she blessed to have a guy like him. Now if only they would confess!"

Raguna nodded, "Yeah, by the way, I need to ask you something. Who is it are we exactly meeting?"

Minerva crossed her arms, "Wouldn't you like to know? O.k, O.k, don't give me that look! We're meeting up with Nettle and another member of the resistance. They will get us past the guards, seeing as how grandma is not fond of me. I need to keep a low profile, if you know what I mean. We'll be staying at Nolan's summer home. Princess girl should be there as well."

Raguna couldn't contain a chuckle. Back when he and Tabatha had been dating, Minerva had come to Trampoli to fetch her sister home. She and miss Bianca had a..uh...difficult understanding. More like, threatening to blow Bianca's head off would be the correct term.

Minerva made a face, "It's not funny, I'm only dealing with her because she's my sister's best friend and her family does trade with my people. If it were not for those two, I would have run my sword through her by now."

Raguna, "You don't really mean that."

Minerva, "Alright, I wouldn't, but I sure do feel like it. Getting back to the subject on hand, I need to remind you. When you get to see Tabatha, wait until we give the o.k. Don't speak to her until we know she is under control, do you understand? Her powers are going to be very unstable. We don't want her to accidentally set you on fire."

Raguna let out a gulp, "Surely you must be joking?"

Minerva gave a cocky grin, "Raguna, this is what you got into when you mated with Tabatha. As long as Claire and I are there, we will help you in anyway we can."

A loud piercing cry was heard outside the tent. Both warriors were on their feet. Minerva took out her two daggers and dashed to the source of the cry. Raguna buckled his Rune sword around his waist and followed after his sister-in-law.

Once he was outside, he held his hand over his eyes and scanned the area. The elves they had traveled with had not taken their leave and were all gathered in a crowd. What he saw would have caused him to rush forward, had Claire not intervened.

There, in the distance, was his wife! She was circling her sister like a predictor of sorts. Tabatha was dressed in an entire similar to what Minerva wore. Raguna was shocked the way his wife was treating her sister. There was no sisterly affection on her features. Her white eyes held no emotion, only the killing intent of a predator. To right of the of the contenders, Iris stood in front of Lute. She kept Lute behind her while her famous Christmas eyes kept watch over the enemy. Raguna could tell her movements were slow and she could barely stand. Clearly, she would protect her human lover even if it meant being weak in the sun light.

Raguna turned his attention to Claire, "Please! Let me try to calm her down! She'll listen to me!"

Claire shook her head, "Raguna, she is not in control. She tried to kill Minerva and that is not normal. Don't go near her."

Raguna shook her hand of his shoulder, "Doesn't matter, she's my wife. No elf or human will stop me from holding her."

Claire didn't even try to stop him as he ran to Tabatha. If she had a mate, she would have done the same. Nevertheless, she would keep an eye on things just in case.

Minerva was eying her sister's movements. She knew one wrong move and the mad female would have her head. Literally. Tabatha had always been the better warrior of the two, even is she didn't dress the part. But Minerva had one advantage up her sleeve that her sister did not, she still had her logical side intact. That still didn't mean she could still win against her sister. Maybe she should try reasoning with her? It was still worth a shot.

Minerva switched to the elfin tongue, "_Sister, what has caused such a change in thee? Does thou wish to harm thine kin?"_

The baser side let out a hiss_, "We wish find what is ours, many keep us from seeking what we desire. Our mate's scent drives us mad, we will not rest till we find mate."_

She let out a sigh,_ "Sister, thine mate is with us. Seek the way of peace and we will let thou near thine mate. We wish to speak with your high being. She is the one that will listen to reason. Will you comply with our request?"_

The creature paused in thought, like contemplating what she asked. The creature gave a nod_, __"We agree."_

The change happened in a blink of an eye. Her hair stopped fairing around like a banshie and her eyes returned to their lavender color. She was the Tabatha that they all knew and loved. Minerva rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, "Hey sis, how have you been?"

Tabatha narrowed her eyes and brought her fist down on Minerva's head. She let out a yelp and growled, "What was that for?"

Tabatha, "You know perfectly well what that was for! I know that little stunt you pulled with Raguna. What were you thinking? He could have been killed! For all I know he..."

She continued on with her rants to her sister that she didn't even know that Raguna was right behind her. A look of terror fell across the elf princess. He was doing a very brave antic he was pulling. Well, if it got her out of her sister's wrath, she didn't care. That would be on his own head.

Tabatha felt a pair of two strong familiar arms encircle her. They held her arms gently in place across her chest. She could feel those same lips kiss across her neck and whispered, "I see you took my advice and let your ears out. You hair looks better this way too."

She couldn't take it any more. The reunion she had been waiting for. For so long she endure sleepless nights, wonder if he was hurt or worse. Now here he was in the flesh!

Tabatha spun around and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Not caring what other would see, she cried in his shoulder and sobbed, "My love! Raguna!"

Raguna had waited for this moment. What torments she must have endured. The very thought made him boil with rage. He would have loved to ride up to castle this very moment and run his sword through Vorm and Norress. For now, he wouldn't let anyone or anything ruin the moment.

Tabatha released her hold on her husband and looked him in the eyes, "Don't think you're off the hook either! Are you crazy? Why did you even agree to come here? It too dangerous..."

Raguna silence her lips with a kiss. She gave in. The poor woman was terribly conflicted. On the one hand, she was so happy so see him, but on the other, she was so enraged with his recklessness. Oh, well. There would be time to deal with that later,. Right now, they were in their own little world. She wished this moment would last forever. Unfortunately, forever doesn't last in the material plane.

Nettle made his grand entrance. More like slamming into the ground was more like it. Once the dust had cleared, he stood and hopped as fast has he could to his sister, "Claire! Are you o.k? How is she?"

Claire pointed to the lovers in the distance. They had manged lock eyes with his and Nettle let out a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived when Minerva glared at him, "I thought you said she was o.k! Why did you even bring her here if she was this unstable?"

Nettle gave a weak laugh and held his hands up, "I see you've not changed cousin, still your grumpy self? I would have come sooner, but as you can see, I was held up..."

The poor elf would have fallen to the ground had not his sister caught him. Tabatha and Raguna had rushed to him as well. They placed him gently on the ground while Tabatha began to inspect his wounds. Thanks to his elf abilities, his foot was mostly healed, but his ribs were still in need of tending. The elf queen could not believe the damage she cause her cousin. She wanted to tear the very fiber of her being. All those lessons in control had been for nothing. Why did she hurt him?

Nettle seemed to see his cousin's conflict and patted her shoulder, "Tabatha, don't blame yourself. It happens to all bonded elves when they are separated from their mates. We shouldn't have kept you separated from him. We thought we were only trying to protect you both. I'm sorry."

Raguna, "Hey, it's alright, I understand. You guys thought you were doing what was best. I would too if I was in your shoes. By the way, I'm Raguna and you are?"

Nettle extended his hand and shook Raguna's, "Nettle, I'm Claire's brother. It is an honer to meet you, your majesty."

Raguna cringed, "Please, call me Raguna. You are family."

Once things had settled down and introductions were made Minerva barked orders, "Alright, now's the time to get to work. Daniel, you and your people get back to the castle. Alert us to any news that will happen. We'll be fine here."

Daniel bowed, "As you wish your majesty."

Once he had left, Minerva turned to her sister, "Hey, now that you're here, we can get to work."

Raguna wonder what she meant by that when he saw Tabatha's eyes began to glow. For a moment, he thought she was going crazy on them again, but it was not so. She held both hands palm up and that's when their carriage began to change. What was once an elf way of travel was a wagon similar to one they had used before.

Lute's eye light up with awe, "So that's why you were needed, that will help us greatly getting through the city."

Raguna summoned two bufflmoo named, Bessy and Anne to pull the wagon. They would be more willing to listen to others if something were to happen to him. It was good thing he did because he wouldn't be accompanying them.

He felt wife's arms embrace him from behind. His heart let leaped in bounds, but something was off. Everyone was tensed. It was then he found out the reason why. He could see from the corner of his eyes that his wife's eyes returned to white. At first, he was afraid she had returned to her previous terrorizing self. That was not so. Tabatha had a look of mischief. What was she up too? She ask innocently to Lute, who had helped Iris into the wagon, "Do you need my husband to drive the monsters?"

Oddly, Lute remained calmed, "No, They'll listen to me."

Tabatha, "Good, then you don't mind I 'borrow' my husband for a while? I'll meet you guys at the safe house."

Claire, "Tabatha, are you sure that is a good idea?"

He could feel his wife's fingers tighten around his tunic, "Don't worry, I will conceal us. Besides, we are not expected for several hours. I will be on time."

A great mist began to form around the couples feet. It grew in mass until it was in the form of a cloud. Nobody had a chance to react. It shot straight up into the air and was out of sight. Minerva let out her held breath, "You heard what my sister said, let's get going."

Lute frantically searched, "Hey, where's Ruff?"

As if on cue, he poked his head from the wagon, "Right here, where do you think I was?"

Nettle, who was lead into the wagon , asked, "Where did he come from and who is he?"

Minerva eyes targeted her foe, "My arch enemy. Hey Ruff, where have you been?"

Ruff sat next to Lute and light his pipe, "Observing."

Claire lifted an eye brow, "Observing what?"

The little man let out a puff of smoke, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Minerva, "You coward! You were trying to hide weren't you? You little-"

The argument ended with the smack of the cane. It took all of Claire's power to keep her cousin back. Lute shook his head and gave the reigns a crack. This was going to be a long trip...

The sky came to creeping halt once they were high above the skies. Raguna didn't know what his wife's plan was. On the one hand, he was glad to be alone with her, but what was she planning?

She seated herself calmly down and patted a spot, "Raguna, don't you want to sit down? We have so much to talk about."

Calm down, she wouldn't hurt you. This is your wife we're talking about. "I'm fine, how are you?"

Tabatha, "I will be fine once you sit down."

Raguna did what was asked of him. For a while, there was silence between the two. They had both long for this moment and not one knew what to say to the other. Raguna was the first to cave, "So how have you been?"

Tabatha stretched out her legs and leaned on her hands, "I will not lie, it has been hard dealing my grandmother and Vorm. How is Leif doing?"

Raguna, "He's doing fine. Trampoli is going to survive. Tabatha, I didn't want to tell you this, but Turner didn't came it. We gave him a proper funeral. Thankfully, he was the only causality. It going to be hard for his family. "

He could see his wife begin to tear up a bit. They had never been close to the man, but he had been honest and good them. It would be hard without his carefree view around. Raguna embraced her once more and accepted her need for a shoulder to cry on.

They had been through so much. She enduring Vorm's advances and he fighting his very life. They wished they were back at home with their son. Their son, how was he doing? Was he o.k? Was he being taken care of? Like all parents who love their children, their worries would not be at ease until they saw him with their own eyes.

Raguna cupped both hands around his wife's tear stained face, "It's not your fault. He gave his life to save our village. Were not for you, more lives would have been lost."

Tabatha fell under his gaze and nodded, "I know. Still, I wished I had listened to you and stayed in the forest."

Raguna shook his head, "If you did that, then more people would have been killed until they had found you."

Tabatha, "Your right. I wish we didn't have to sneak or hide you're here. I just want this to be all over and go home. You working in the fields and taming monsters, me being a wife, mother, and a maid. I know that sounds silly, but that is all I've ever wanted in life."

The warrior couldn't contain his passion that arose within him. He gathered his beloved in his arms once more and began to kiss her neck. Tabatha let out a sigh and closed her eyes. There was no one to interfere with them in that moment. No power hungry chancellor, the duties of a queen or elves could separate these two lovers apart.

Raguna moved his lips up to his wife's ear and whispered, "I must say, you look gorgeous in this outfit. It brings out your elf heritage. You should dress like this more often."

She could see the fire of passion lit in her mate's eyes. It was strange how this human made her feel, so delicate and vulnerable, yet strong and empowered all at the same time. She felt helpless in his arms and there was no chance of escape. He descended on her lips once more. She could feel the all too familiar weakness as her legs gave way and they both fell on the cloud...

The darkness began to glow in purple hues all around. Normally, the creature never revealed its emotions; but now, it had a reason too. It could feel the very strength of the bond between the elf and human. The very love radiated from them was sickening. In all of its created life, never had it known such terror. It knew the prophesy was coming to play and the warrior was growing in his resolve. It had to do something to take care of the growing problem at hand... but what?

Its swirls swirled around, as if illustrating in thought. Love was a very powerful emotion. It knew in all the history of the world, that was the one powerful force capable enough to destroy him. Ah! Why didn't he think of it before? That would surely tear the couple to the very core. Not even their love could withstand what has threatened all lovers since the begging of time.

Betrayal.

Sorry, I'm taking so long with this story and you've all beens so patient with me. I had to redo the ending since I though was not cutting it. Lots has happened since I last updated. My computer broke and my great grandmother past away almost a month ago. That, and with a hectic school schedule, life just wasn't fitting. Thanks for viewing my story. I will try to have one chapter each up by the end of this month if possible. Hopefully I can write more during winter vacation. See you.


End file.
